Life Ever After
by Yuki Kinomi
Summary: After the revolution, Hank and Connor are assigned a desk jockey to help them in their workload. She quickly becomes part of the team, and Connor finds himself a little too interested in her. This is the story of all their ups and downs. A taste of real life troubles. (ConnorxOC, mostly fluff. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey ya'll! Just a couple quick things about this whole thing. This takes place post best ending. This chapter is an introductory of sorts. And I don't own any of what QuanticDream created. The end. Enjoy! Please R &R!)**

It had been six months since the success of the peaceful android revolution. And in that six months, many bills, laws, and amendments had been passed. The said androids could now do a number of things that humans could. They had rights, not all of which Markus had spoken about in his speech back in November, but they had quite a few. They could own property, have jobs that actually paid, vote (though, not on everything), get married, and a myriad of other things. They were alive. And now, they were free.

Connor had a bit of a hard time after the revolution. He had found it difficult to find a place to stay, for one. But Hank quickly quelled that fear by offering his extra room to the android saying 'Only until you find your own damn place! I don't want a fuckin' freeloadin' android stayin' with me for more than a year!'. But Connor had caught the smirk the older man had made and simply thanked him. He took up residence in the spare room, which he assumed was Cole's once upon a time due to the blue dinosaur print on the walls. He was told to decorate it how he liked, but he just left it plain. Although, he did place several little knickknacks about. Mementos from their past investigations, including a small stuffed dog he had found shortly after his deviancy. He liked dogs, and proudly displayed it on top of his dresser.

Then there was the issue of his job. He liked working at the police department. He was good at it. After all, it's what he was programmed to do. It wasn't until January when he was finally able to get it back. With all the laws passed, the androids had received social security numbers (their respected serial numbers), and many forms to fully integrate them into human society. Including the need of last names. He would need a full name for, well, everything. He sat for a full day thinking about what his last name should be, but couldn't find one that he liked or that suited him. Hank had drunkenly joked about 'Riesling', it being his favorite wine, but Connor had taken him seriously. When the older man awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the smiling face of his best friend and a chipper 'Good morning, Lieutenant! My name is Connor Riesling, the android who is your partner!'.

It was in February that Hank and Connor where given a different job. They were no longer needed for deviancy cases and instead were given control over a new department. Synthetic Persons Protection and Investigations, or SPPI for short. Their new job entailed everything to do with androids. Anything and everything involving androids, whether they were the suspects or the victims. Which meant they were utterly swamped.

It was May now, and they finally had a pretty calm day. They sat at their respected desks finishing up paperwork from their last case earlier that day. Hank was grumbling, already wanting to leave for the day even though it was only a little past noon. That was when they met her.

"Lieutenant Anderson?" A small woman had approached the man's desk and both him and the android looked up to her. "My name is Samantha Blume, I just transferred in from Dallas last week. I've been assigned to your team."

"You what?!" Hank furrowed his brows and stood up, ready to march into Fowler's office.

"I... take it the Captain didn't tell you." She pursed her lips and placed the box she was carrying down on the desk next to Hank's and Connor's. "If it helps, I've only been assigned as your desk jockey."

"What is that?" Connor cocked his head at her. He had heard the term before about the office, but never knew the actual meaning. He never wanted to ask because it seemed like an insult of sorts.

"Oh!" She turned towards him. "It just means that while you two are out investigating in the field, I'll be here to do any paperwork, case filing, research, and evidence filing. While I can help in the field if needed, my main purpose is here. As a desk jockey."

"Desk jockey, huh?" Hank had since calmed and slowly sat back down, nodding a little bit. "We could use the help, I suppose."

"Yes, we can." Connor smiled slightly and held a hand out to her, she took it and they shook. "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I." Samantha returned the smile and sat down. "Oh, yes. Before I forget..." She fished around in her box of possessions. "I have a specialized tablet that I can sync up with Detective Riesling."

"Sync with Connor? What for?" Hank leaned forward to inspect the tablet, a skeptical look on his face.

"To assist in the gathering of evidence and information." Sam smiled again. "While investigating, Detective Riesling can send me any photos he takes, samples he analyzes, and any info he gathers on suspects and the like. That way I can sort and file all of the info ASAP instead of the Detective storing it. It will help streamline everything and keep him running at top speed."

"Oh..." Connor's eyes lit up a little. "May I sync with it now?"

"Of course!" She handed him the tablet. He placed a hand on it, the synthetic skin coming back to reveal his white plastic. His LED flashed yellow for a second.

"Connection established." He handed the tablet back. Once back in her hands, it dinged and Sam looked down at it. A single message was displayed 'Hello, Detective.' She smiled. "Just testing it, Detective."

"So... you knew you'd be workin' with an android?" Hank inquired.

"Yes. I was briefed on everyone in the precinct when I transferred in. And then briefed again on just you two when I was assigned." Sam was slowly unpacking her box and organizing her desk. A pad of sticky notes, a laptop, a flower and a coffee mug were all that she had right now.

"What's your stance on androids?" Hank questioned her again, narrowing his eyes.

"Hank." Connor warned.

"No, its ok." She smiled. "I know that not everyone is ok with what transpired back in November and the months following. But what's done is done. There's nothing anyone can do about it so my opinion has no merit. But... if it helps ease your mind, my best friend back home was an android. He's been like a big brother to me my whole life and I would lay down my life for him and his people."

"Hm." Hank nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, and leaned back into his seat. Connor just smiled to himself, looking at the woman from the corner of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Samantha was in the break room getting Hank a coffee and making tea for herself. She had her back to the door as she faced the coffee maker, fiddling with the buttons. How did Hank like his coffee again? Plain?

"Hey, Freshmeat." The snide voice called for her and she sighed, not even needing to turn around to know who it was.

"Leave me alone, Reed."

"Aw, come on, baby." She heard his footsteps close in and soon he was directly behind her.

"I've told you a million times already, Reed." She huffed and spun around to face him, the two mugs secure in her hands. Looks like Hank was just going to have to deal with plain black coffee. "No. No. Oh, and you know what else? NO."

"Come on, Blume!" He called after her, but she was already making her way back to her desk. She sat down and sighed deeply, thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Connor inquired, genuine concern on his face.

"Ah, yeah." She cleared her throat and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Gavin being an ass again?" Hank chimed in, not even looking up from his tablet.

"How'd ya guess?"

"Cause he's walkin' over here right now. Jesus Christ, he looks so fuckin' cocky!" Hank groaned and stood up. "I gotta piss…"

"I swear to whatever you believe in, I'm going to seriously hurt him. I'm gonna—"

"Gonna go to dinner with me, Freshmeat?" Gavin sat on the corner of Sam's desk, uncomfortably close to her. She scooted away as much as she could.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin!" She shot a glare up at him, her usual calm demeanor failing. "What the fuck do I have to do to get it through your thick fucking skull?! I. Will. Never. Go Out. With. You. Ever. Was that slow enough for you?!"

"Oh ho, you're feisty." He grinned down at her, not even phased by her new found language. "I like them feisty."

"Oh my god…" Her head went into her hands and she sighed.

"I believe she said 'No', Detective Reed." Connor spoke up, standing from his desk. "If you do not leave Detective Blume be, I will be forced to file a formal sexual harassment complaint against you."

"The fuck you want, Plastic? This doesn't concern you. So just mind your own fuckin' business, fuckin' android." Gavin hopped down from Sam's desk and poked Connor in the chest.

"But it does concern me, Detective. Detective Blume is my partner and friend." Connor's LED was cycling yellow. "Please vacate the area and promptly stay away from her. This is your last warning."

"Or what? Huh?" Another poke. "You gonna hit me?"

"No." Connor just smirked, his LED flashing yellow for a brief moment. Suddenly, Captain Fowler slammed his door open; he looked more pissed than usual.

"REED! Office! Now!"

"Oh, you mother fuckin' prick…" Gavin bared his teeth before spinning around and heading to Fowler's office. Connor returned to sitting, still smirking to himself.

"Connor…" Samantha looked at him in disbelief. "You stood up for me."

"Yes." He looked back at her. "I wasn't going to do nothing."

"…Thank you." She smiled and lowered her head, fidgeting with a pen on her desk. Hank returned from the restroom and furrowed his brows.

"What'd I miss?" He looked back at Fowler's office where Gavin was getting reprimanded, then to Connor's smug look, then to Sam's blushing face.

"Detective Riesling being a gentleman." Sam stated simply, smiling before going back to work.

"I only did what was right." The android shrugged a little, also returning to work. "I dislike Detective Reed. It was a pleasure to get him reprimanded for his actions."

"Uh-huh." Hank looked between the two of them for a moment before sitting down and enjoying his cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Connor and Hank were at their desks working. Connor furrowed his brows and kept looking up to the door of the office. He huffed, went back to reading the file in his hand, then repeated his actions.

"The fuck you doin', Connor?" Hank questioned, agitated by the android's repetitiveness.

"Detective Blume is late. It's very…uncharacteristic of her to be this late. Should I contact her?"

"You're just gonna do it anyways. Why even ask me?"

"You are correct." He nodded and his LED started flashing yellow. "Her voicemail…Detective Blume, this is Connor. It is now 9:35 am and you are not here at work. Is everything alright? Please contact me as soon as possible."

"Didn't answer?"

"No." Connor knitted his brows again. But when the doors to the office opened, he swiveled around, eyes wide at the sight. Samantha was finally here. She looked pale and disheveled a bit. She coughed into a tissue in her hand before slumping into her chair.

"Woah, hey! Are you sick?!" Hank covered his nose and mouth with a hand and scooted away from her.

"It's just a cold, Hank…" She sighed, sneezing into the tissue this time. "I'm fine."

"You certainly don't look fine." Connor stared at her.

"Stop that, Connor." She pointed at him.

"Stop what, Detective?"

"Scanning me. I know that's what you're doing. I'm fine."

"If you say so, Detective." He raised his eyebrows and swiveled away from her again.

"And Jesus Christ…call me 'Samantha', please? We've known each other long enough to drop the formalities."

"Alright, Samantha." The slightest smile came to his face.

"Thank you." She groaned and opened her laptop. "Now, if you have any other evidence from our last case, give it to me now. I'm finishing up the paperwork for it."

"I'll send the rest to you now." About a half hour later, Connor suddenly stood and walked towards the break room. No one questioned him. He came back shortly and stood in front of Samantha. She slowly looked up at him. "Hold out your hands."

"…Why?" She did as he asked, albeit hesitantly.

"Here." He dropped two pills in one hand and gently placed a green spots drink in the other. "I know you said not to, but when I noticed your work slow down significantly, I did a body scan. Your temperature has reached 100.8 degrees Fahrenheit. I've brought you acetaminophen for the fever, and a sports drink to replenish electrolytes and keep you hydrated. I…would have just asked you to go home and rest, but I knew you wouldn't."

"Because she's stubborn!" Hank grumbled.

"Shut up, Hank…" She sighed, then gave Connor a small smile. "Thank you. But one question. Why green?"

"There were several options in the vending machine. I chose green because it is your favorite color." Connor returned to his seat.

"…You know my favorite color?"

"You…have mentioned it once or twice in passing." He averted his gaze. He remembered exactly how many times she had mentioned it. Three since they first met. He remembered everything she had ever said to him. Again, about an hour later, Hank nudged Connor's leg with his own. When the android looked up at him quizzically, Hank motioned towards Sam. She had her head resting on her arms on her desk, breathing slightly more rapid than normal. She appeared to be asleep. A quick scan from Connor confirmed that she was sleeping and that her fever had risen to 101.5 degrees. "Her fever is worse now."

"Take her home." Hank groaned.

"I was just about to suggest that." Connor nodded and stood. He gently shook her shoulder. "Samantha. Come on, I am taking you home."

"No. I have work to do." She very slowly sat up and attempted to type at her laptop.

"No. You are going home." Connor huffed when the woman didn't budge. He leaned down and scooped her up. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

"Connor, put me down." She struggled weakly before giving up and leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen, Samantha. You should just resign to your fate and let me take you home."

"Riesling!" Fowler's voice boomed and Connor stopped to face him. "The hell you doing?"

"I am taking Detective Blume home. She is too sick to function properly. And since she is stubborn, I am doing it by force."

"Hey." Sam protested weakly to being called stubborn again.

"Alright." Fowler nodded and waved him off. "And Blume. Don't fucking come to work this sick! I can't afford to have you spreading this around to everyone else!"

"Yes'sir…sorry."

"Get the fuck outta my department!"

"Of course." Connor nodded and trotted away outside. He called a cab and set Sam gently down in the backseat before inputting her address.

"You know where I live?"

"I have access to the DPD employee database." He stated, sitting next to her.

"Mm. Of course you do." Sighing, she pressed her face against the cool glass of the window. The taxi eventually stopped in front of an average-looking apartment building. Connor scooped Sam up again and brought her inside and up to the second floor. He stood in front of her door but was stopped by a robotic female voice.

"Scan complete. Access denied. Stranger detected."

"It's ok, Susan." Sam sighed quietly. "This is Connor. He's a friend."

"Permission granted. Saving profile: Connor. Welcome home, Samantha and Connor." The door slid open and Connor slowly walked in, immediately scanning the layout. He turned down a hall to the left and found Samantha's bedroom. Gently, he placed her down on the bed and removed her shoes.

"You should change your clothing. I'm told one should be comfortable when sick."

"Yeah…" Sam groaned and pointed to a dresser. "Second drawer. Can you toss me some pajamas?"

"Of course. Do you have a preference?"

"Anything is fine." She was handed a pair of shorts with dinosaurs printed on them, and a baggy, plain dark grey t-shirt.

"I'll wait outside." He moved to the hall just outside her room until she called him back. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her light brown hair down from its usual messy bun, framing her face in slight waves. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever and a large portion of her legs were exposed and briefly, Connor regretted grabbing the shorts. His LED flashed yellow for a second. "U-uhm…do you have any medication?"

"In the bathroom…" She shimmied under the covers of the bed as Connor made his way into the said bathroom. He rummaged about and found some bright orange cold and flu medication. He pocketed it and grabbed a cup of water and a cold towel before returning to her side.

"Take these." He deposited the medication into her hand and then the water. She downed all of it and laid back while Connor placed the towel on her forehead. She sighed with relief. "Now, you need to rest. No work."

"Yes, mother." She chuckled a little and slowly closed her eyes. "But ya'll need to finish the paperwork then."

"We will." He smiled a little and stood to leave, but something tugging on his sleeve stopped him. He turned to look at Sam, an eyebrow raised.

"Will you…stay with me? Just for a little bit?"

"I…" He paused, looking down at the woman in slight surprise. "Sure."

"Thank you…just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She took his hand and smiled. It was much cooler than her own and felt so very nice. She slowly closed her eyes and soon, her breathing became steady. A quick scan showed she was sleeping. Connor carefully removed his hand and cleaned up a bit. He told Susan that he would be right back and left the apartment. He returned about fifteen minutes later with a small bouquet of carnation flowers. Susan let him back in and he fished around in Samantha's kitchen for a vase. Finding one, he filled it with water and the flowers before very quietly leaving it on Sam's bedside table, a small notecard attached. He scanned her once more, satisfied that she was resting and that her fever was already starting to drop, and left the apartment, heading back to the DPD.

"Shit, Connor!" Hank shouted when he finally saw the android walk through the door. "What the fuck took so long?!"

"I wanted to ensure she was alright, Hank." Connor knitted his brows together at his partner. The next morning, Sam wasn't there. A message sent directly to Connor stated that she was still not strong enough and that she would see them tomorrow. They worked in silence that day. The following day, Connor kept looking at the office door and back again.

"Connor!" The older man's voice snapped him back.

"Yes, Hank?

"You've gotta stop that! It's fuckin' annoying!"

"…Sorry, Hank."

"Oh, god…" Hank grumbled. "Again with the kicked puppy eyes!"

"Kicked puppy?" Connor tilted his head at Hank. The office door opened and he quickly turned his attention that way instead. He sighed in relief, something he thought he couldn't even do, at the sight of Samantha coming towards them. She still didn't look 100%, but she certainly looked a lot better. She smiled at the both of them and took her seat. "Welcome back, Samantha."

"Yeah. You look a fuckton better."

"Thank you. And I do feel better. All thanks to you." She directed her attention towards the android. "Thank you for everything. For taking me home and taking care of me. And for the flowers! They're beautiful! I put them on my kitchen table. They catch the light perfectly there."

"You got her flowers?" Hank raised a brow at his partner.

"Yes. Is it not customary to give flowers to those who are ill and to those you care for? Samantha falls into both categories." Sam's face turned a bright red and her eyes became very wide. Hank looked between the two of them and just laughed. "Did I say something humorous?"

"Hank…j-just shut up!" Sam's hands had covered her face and she was slowly curling up into a ball. Her ears, however, were still visible and just as red as her face.

"Samantha, your pulse has quickened and temperature is rising. Are you still not feeling well?" Hank guffawed again.

"No, I'm fine, Connor." Her voice was muffled. "And what have I told you about scanning me!"

"Sorry, Samantha…"


	4. Chapter 4

With the peak of summer fast approaching Detroit, sweltering heat was everywhere. Children went outside to play in hoses or lakes or pools. And everyone began donning their coolest, lightest summer clothing, which meant more slightly more revealing things for the women. Samantha had traded in her usual ladies trousers for a pencil skirt and short sleeved button up. She would have preferred something a bit more loose, but she wanted to keep it at least somewhat professional while at work. She walked into the office, hair up and heels clicking; she was fanning herself with a case file.

"They still haven't fixed the damned AC here yet?!" She groaned and joined her partners at their desks where she immediately turned on a small desk fan. She sat, did a quick look around the office to ensure that Gavin was no where in the vicinity, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. Connor found himself staring, one eyebrow raised. Hank kicked him in the shin under the desk and he shot up in surprise, Sam not noticing a thing. His face flushed when he realized what he had been doing and he ducked his head down to conceal his surprise and embarrassment. "Ugh, I'm gonna go get some water from the fridge. You two want any?"

"Fuckin' A."

"Yes, please." Sam stood again and made for the break room. Connor, again, found himself staring as she walked away, the eyebrow up again. She had wide hips that swayed with each step, and a nice round hind quarters. He was mesmerized.

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" Hank kicked him again. "Stop staring at the girl!"

"I—!" He looked surprised again and a new flush came to his face. "I don't know what has come over me! This is not appropriate nor professional…I have to run some diagnostics—"

"No, you don't." Hank sighed. "You just…find her attractive is all. Nothin' wrong with you, kid. She's a pretty girl."

"It's…very confusing, Hank…" Connor looked over to the break room again where he saw Sam bent over, getting cold waters from the bottom shelf of the fridge. He really liked the way her hind end curved. Almost heart-shaped, he noted. Like a peach. "I've uh…never…"

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ, Connor!" Another kick. "I know you think she's attractive, but stop staring! It's fuckin' creepy!"

"Ahh!" The android slapped his hands over his own eyes, LED solid red. "I-I've never felt this b-before. It's…o-odd!"

"Welcome to being a man." Hank grumbled and Samantha returned, setting a water bottle in front of everyone. Connor quickly opened it and drank it all. His processors were overheating and he didn't like the way it was making him feel. Sick to his biocomponents, like he was about to shut down but with some sort of fluttering happening inside of him. He had assumed it was his overheating system that was causing that feeling, and he made a note to analyze and diagnose it later.

"You ok, Connor?" Sam laughed a little at how fast he devoured the water.

"Yes!" He answered a little too quickly and Sam raised a brow at him.

"O…kay." Connor's LED flashed yellow. He was getting a message. From Hank? He looked up at the older man; he was texting.

("Why not just ask her out already? All this shit is pissing me off!")

("Out? Out where? I don't know what's happening or what I'm doing, Hank!")

("Out to a movie, or lunch, or dinner, or FUCK! I don't know! Something! I'm tired of lookin' at you.")

("I don't think that I can, Hank. I…I uh, have to go!") Connor suddenly stood and briskly made his way to the restrooms.

"Connor?" Sam called after him, but he just kept going, disappearing into the bathrooms. "Uh…do…do androids use the bathroom?"

"Ah, fuck. No. I'll go check on him." Hank sighed and stood up, begrudgingly making his way to the restroom door. "Connor." He called before opening the door. "Connor, the fuck are you—" The older man cut himself off as he opened the door and saw the android with his face submerged in a sink full of water. "Jesus Christ, Connor! What the fuck!"

"Hank!" The android quickly pulled his face out and looked over at his partner, hands still braced against the counter. "My…processors were overheating…"

"So you flood the sink and drown yourself in it?!" Hank stepped fully into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"I can't drown, Hank."

"Not the fuckin' point." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the fuck you doin' that?!"

"I just…I got n-nervous? And I'm…confused? I suppose that is what these emotions are. And…and she's r-really pretty! And I…I just…Ahh!" LED red again, he shoved his face back into the water.

"Oh, fuck's sake!" Hank reached over and pulled him out by the back of the collar. "Will you stop that!"

"If I do, I will overheat."

"Then go home! I've a big bag of ice in the freezer!" He looked the younger man over. "Jesus, you're a mess."

"Shit." Connor eyed himself in the mirror before grabbing some paper towels and vigorously attempting to dry his whole person off. The result was him looking positively disheveled. He looked back to the mirror. "Great. Now I look insane."

"Nah, she'll like it." Hank nodded then there was a knock on the men's door.

"Hank, Connor?" Sam called from the other side. "Is everything alright? Y'all've been in there for a while…"

"Hank!" Connor whispered. "I can't, Hank!"

"Yes, you can!" He hushed back and pushed the android out the door. He stumbled, not expecting to be pushed, and almost ran into Samantha.

"Uh…" He looked down at her.

"Connor, are you—" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up at his messiness. His tie was loose and a few buttons undone on his shirt, jacket a bit askew, face still a little wet, and hair messed up and sticking up and in his face in little messy curls. Her face slowly turned red and she covered her cheeks with a hand across her nose, averting her gaze. Hank came out of the bathroom and side-stepped around them, elbowing Connor as he began to walk away.

"Told ya so."

"I uh…" Sam stammered and slowly turned towards the women's bathroom. "I gotta go."

"U-uhm…" Connor rubbed at the back of his neck as she disappeared, a nervous habit he had picked up from…somewhere? He couldn't think about where. He couldn't think about anything. A hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"Go home, son." Hank pushed his shoulder towards the office door, and the younger man complied.

"O-okay." In a bit of a daze, he followed Hank's words and took a cab home.

"Samantha, you ok?" The older man called to the door.

"Yeah, Hank. I'm fine."

"I sent Connor home. Maybe you should go too."

"I'm fine. Besides, there's work to do."

"I can finish the paperwork. Go home and calm down."

"…Yeah." She peeked out of the bathroom door, and up at her senior. Her face was wet.

"Fuck, you too?! With the water?!" He groaned and stomped back to his desk. "Go home!"

"Okay…" She nodded and did the same as Connor, calling a cab back to her own place.


	5. Chapter 5

August 15th. It was Connor's birthday. His very first birthday. As much as he tried to explain it to everyone that he never had a 'birth', no one would listen and they just insisted on some sort of celebration. He, honestly, didn't care that much about it. It was just the day that he was activated. He didn't really see it as important. Samantha, on the other hand, had gotten very excited about it. She woke up extra early that day in order to beat Connor and Hank to the office. The previous night, she had gathered up decorations and balloons, and a box of cupcakes from her favorite bakery. So, with permission from Fowler, she arrived at the office at 6 in the morning and began decorating the area around the android's desk. The stores that she had visited to get the stuff didn't have anything for an android's first birthday, so everything that she had was sort of…baby themed. She did, however, try to avoid blue. Opting for green or yellow instead as blue was now associated with the oppression of the android people. After everything was set up, with some help from some of the other android police, she gently placed the gift she had gotten him on his desk. It was neatly wrapped with shiny red paper, a small card attached. Now, all she had to do was wait.

"Connor, god damn it, just get the fuck outta the car!" Hank's voice could be heard from all the way outside. Connor's answered too quiet for Sam to hear. "I don't fuckin' care! I'm goin' inside without you then!" Hank came in through the office door shortly after, shrugging his shoulders as he sat at his desk.

"What's he doing?"

"He said he doesn't wanna get out of the car."

"What? Why not?"

"He's embarrassed." Hank barked out a laugh. "Haven't seen him blush this much since that time he kept lookin at your ass!"

"Wait, whaaaaat?" Sam spun around and looked at the older man who froze.

"Uh, nothing. You didn't hear shit!" He pointed at her then folded his arms in defense.

"Wait...I—" But she was stopped by the android man shuffling into the office. Everyone Sam had invited shouted out 'Surprise! Happy Birthday!' except for the woman herself, who was still too struck by what Hank had said.

"…Thanks." Connor quietly said and approached his desk, staring up at the balloons, a little spark in his eyes. He smiled a bit and sat down. He opened various small trinkets people had given him. He displayed most of them on his desk, deciding to take a few of the larger ones home. He took Sam's next and she perked up from her place at her desk. He carefully opened it revealing a bonsai tree in full bloom. He looked up to her, surprise evident on his face, she just gave him a smile. He grinned happily and placed it on the corner of his desk. "How did you know I like these?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice in passing." She threw his words back at him and chuckled. "You gonna have a cupcake?"

"I don't need to eat."

"Yeah, you don't need to. But can you? At least for the experience of tasting?"

"I suppose I can." He looked down at the cupcake offered to him and took it. "I have the necessary biocomponents to convert ingested materials into energy. And taste receptacles on my tongue."

"Man, guys at CyberLife thought of everything." Sam smiled as he inspected the cake. She knew he was analyzing it. "Just try it, Connor."

"But this is not very healthy."

"It's ok to treat yourself every once in a while. So long as you don't eat it everyday." She pointedly looked over at Hank, who just grumbled.

"…Alright." Connor carefully took a bite from the side, smearing a bit of the frosting on his upper lip. His eyes widened and sparkled. "Mmm!"

"Good, right?" Sam laughed and handed him a napkin as he took another bite. "Is this your first time eating something?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, finishing the cake and wiping his mouth. "I never saw the need to eat. But perhaps now I will…partake more often."

"Good! That means you'll come out with us to the bar?"

"The bar? I can't get drunk."

"It's more for the socializing than the drinking."

"For you maybe." Hank guffawed and Sam shook her head at him.

"Plus, I heard that they've made some android beverages. Not sure the science behind it though. Just something CyberLife developed to try and stay in the game I think. They've been trying to appeal to the android people. Treating them like consumers now." Sam shrugged again. "Worth checking out."

"Hm. I suppose." Connor contemplated it for a while before nodding. "Ok. I will join you at the bar. Hank, maybe now I can actually be your drinking buddy?"

"Maybe, kid. We'll see." After working the rest of the day, the trio got into Hank's car and made their way to the bar Sam had found. It was a newer establishment that a couple of androids had opened a few months back. It had become a hot spot for humans and synthetics alike. Her and a few of their co-workers had gotten together and opened a tab, which made Hank extremely happy. He made straight for the bar, wishing Connor a quick "Happy birthday, son." before ordering.

"Could I have Tom Collins, please." Sam spoke to the bartender, Connor slowly joining her side. "And…what's that new drink for androids called? It's my friend's first birthday."

"I would like to inspect it first. I am curious as to what it is made of and how it works."

"Sure. It's got some long scientific name, but all the kids are just callin' it Beerium." The bartender laughed and brought them both their drinks. "Happy birthday, man. Take it easy though. I've seen some crazy shit happen to fellow androids when it's their first time drinking."

"Thank you." Sam took her drink and began sipping at it, watching Connor as he inspected his glass. It was a clear liquid with a metallic sort of smell. He tentatively brought it to his lips and took the smallest of sips. Sam snorted, trying not to laugh while Connor's face just went blank. He was analyzing it. Once he determined that it was not going to harm his systems, he took a larger drink from the glass. His face contorted and he frowned. Sam just laughed again.

"That is…unpleasant."

"Yeah. That could be said about a lot of alcohol." She shrugged and smirked as she saw him take another drink. "You like it though, don't you."

"It certainly grows on you."

"Haha, yeah." She smiled again. "Happy Birthday, Connor."

"Thank you." Another drink as he leaned against the bar next to the small woman, surveying his other coworkers having fun. "For everything. I've had fun today, despite my lack of actual 'birth'."

"'Happy Activation Day' just doesn't roll off the tongue." She gave him a coy side glance.

"I've realized that I like balloons." The android blurted out, he had since taken a seat next to the woman. "They are fun. And…I really like the bonsai. I like trees."

"Connor, are you ok?" She tilted her head at him and waved Hank over.

"You drunk, son?"

"I don't know." He closed his eyes. "My…systems are running soooooo slowly."

"No percentage this time?"

"Nah." He shook his head and smiled a big dopey smile. "It's just slow. I don't care about numbers."

"This is great." Hank grinned and got out his phone, recording the moment.

"You've gotta send me the video later."

"Video?" Connor perked up and looked at Hank. "Hank! When did you get here? I love you."

"Haha! Awww, Hank, he loves you."

"I do." Connor nodded, drinking down the rest of his drink. He swiveled to face the older man and sang. "You are my daaaaad! You're my dad!"

"Woah, what?!" Hank took a step back as Connor came towards him. "Hey, get away! Are you quoting old vines?!"

"I did research on the era you grew up in." He placed an arm around Hank's shoulders.

"What's a vine?" Sam crinkled her brow.

"Ah…you're too young." Hank frowned, gently pushing the android off his shoulder and purposely towards Sam instead. He got his phone out again, filming.

"Heyyyy." He smiled down at her, leaning smoothly on the bar again. He was glad that his gyroscope hadn't been impacted yet.

"While you're drunk, and before I get too drunk too, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I will always answer your questions." His speech was staring to slur a little, his vision becoming sort of hazy, like there was a filter on everything.

"What's this I hear about you starin' at my ass?"

"…What?" Connor froze, his face going extremely red. He shot a look at his 'dad'. "Hank!"

"Yeah. Hank." She nodded, but the alcohol was starting to hit her. She was small, it didn't take that long. "Ah, issalright."

"Noope." He shook his head. "I am…sssorry. And…I believe I am inebriated."

"Me too." She smiled, leaning her head on her arm that was resting on the bar. Her filter was gone now and she couldn't stop the stupid words from spewing from her mouth. "Issokay if you look. I don't mind."

"Oh…ok." Connor was sitting on the bar stool again, swiveling around in circles. "Woahh…"

"You're gonna make yourself sick."

"I don't get sick." He spun a little faster before slipping off the stool and landing on the floor by Hank's feet. "Oh…I appear to be on the floor."

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" Hank doubled over laughing. "I think it's time for you to go home."

"Aww…" He took Hanks offered hand, standing and starting to follow him out of the bar.

"Oh, Connor, wait up." Sam called after him.

"Meet me in the car, son." Hank left out the door with a knowing smirk.

"Whaa?" The android man watched Hank leave before unsteadily facing Sam.

"Again, Happy Birthday. And…I know you said you didn't care much about today, that you didn't have an actual 'birth', but…to those of us that care about you, it's important. If you hadn't of been activated, a lot of things would be different today. We would've never met. And…I don't like the idea of living in a world without you. Anyways…I hope you had fun today." She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I uh…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yes." He nodded, watching her hips sway as she returned to the bar. He put a hand to the cheek that she kissed and headed out to meet Hank at the car.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah…" Hank didn't question further and just drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

The changing of seasons brought snow to Detroit once more. A snow storm, to be precise. Mid-December had been the coldest it had been in a few years, and being from Texas, Samantha was not enjoying it as much as others. She had on about four layers all topped off with a large fluffy scarf and a hat. She trudged through the snow on her way to the DPD. The only thing visible of her was the anger and annoyance in her eyes, and the tops of her cheeks.

"Samantha?" A familiar voice called to her from the street. She looked over in surprise at Hank's car. It was rumbling and chugging along, the passenger side window rolled down. Connor was looking at her, his hair and LED concealed under a beanie.

"Oh thank god…" She shuffled over and got in the back of the car. "I am freezing my ass off."

"Welcome to the club." Hank grumbled and drove off again. Sam unraveled her scarf to show the rest of her face.

"Why were you walking to work?" Connor looked back at her using the mirror.

"Ugh, I didn't wanna drive because of the snow, so I took a taxi. It apparently didn't like the snow either and broke down a few blocks away." She sighed and exited the car as Hank parked. She followed them inside. The department next to theirs looked really busy with officers running back and forth and phones ringing over and over. "Glad we're not in Transport."

"You can say that again." They took their seats for all of two seconds.

"A report just came in." Connor's LED flashed yellow. "Break in down in Synthville."

"What, that new android community?"

"Correct." The younger man stood and began following Hank back to the car.

"Be safe, please!" Connor gave her a smile, a wave, and a quick 'we will' before leaving. With that, Samantha was alone for the rest of the day. She sighed, filing any evidence that Connor had sent to the tablet. Towards the end of her shift, she got a message on her phone from the android man.

("Sorry we were gone all day. The break in turned out to be a bit more complicated as I'm sure you've seen from the evidence.")

("Oh, it's ok. It's part of the job. Besides, I'll see ya'll tomorrow.")

("This is correct. Oh yes. Hank wants to know what you are doing for Christmas? He told me not to ask, but I think he really did want me to ask.")

("Oh, nothing, I guess. I was going to video chat with my parents and then I think my brother was going to try and come over for a bit.")

("Would you like to come to our place for Christmas? It wouldn't be much, but at least you wouldn't be alone.")

("Is that really ok?")

("I don't see why not.")

("Is Hank ok with that I suppose is a better question.")

("Again. I don't see why not. It is my home as well. I believe I am permitted to invite friends over.") Sam looked off in thought before replying.

("Alright. That sounds nice, actually. I'll only see James for a little bit before he'll have to leave. He'll be on tour then because of the holidays.")

("Good. I look forward to spending Christmas with you.") Their messages ended and Sam smiled as she packed up her things and called another taxi home, hoping that this one would not go the way of the first.

Christmas time rolled around and the morning of the actual day, Samantha rolled out of bed and threw her robe on, thanking the fact that she had heated floors. The doorbell sounded and she blearily asked Susan who it was. The robotic woman responded that it was her AP400 android brother, James. Sam told her to let him in and as James walked into the living room, Sam waved at him sleepily and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, bro."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He smiled at her and laughed as she didn't acknowledge him until she had a hot cup of tea in her hands. "Still not a morning person? "

"Have I ever been?" She chuckled and joined him on the couch, giving him a long squeezing hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Did you talk to mom and dad yet?"

"I did yesterday. I'm going to a friend's house today. Didn't wanna run late. You know how much mom can talk."

"Boy, do I." He huffed. "They called me at 6 am and I got an earful about how I wasn't coming down for the holidays."

"Yeah, I got the same talk yesterday. I shouldn't have to explain that I'm a police officer. I don't get days off. Yeah, I'm not going to the office today, but if we get a call, I gotta go." She took a long sip of her tea and exhaled happily. "How's the tour going? You must be busy with the holidays."

"It's going well." He nodded. "I'm just glad people are actually enjoying my music."

"Are you kidding? You're a fantastic pianist! People would be stupid not to like it."

"Well, you know how some people are about androids."

"Fuck 'em."

"Hank's language is rubbing off on you." The android man next to her chuckled before fishing out a small gift from his pocket. "For you."

"Oh yeah!" She jumped up and fetched her own gift to him from the table. "And for you."

"Thank you." He eyed her. "Well? Open it."

"Okay, okay." She peeled back the paper and found a little cartoon figurine of a Brachiosaurus; it had become customary in her family to give figurines or gag gifts. "Awww, James! It's so cute…I can't believe you remembered that stupid movie from the 1980's!"

"How could I forget? You were obsessed with those movies as a kid. I remember everything, Sam. Hell, I remember when mom and dad first brought me home! You were sooooo little then."

"I was ten years old. I'm surprised you haven't fallen apart yet, old man."

"Ah, yeah. I'm an older model on the outside. I've had several things replaced over the years though." He smiled, opening his own present. A silly tie that looked like a piano. He held it and laughed as he found he could actually play it. "This is the best! Thank you."

"I know it's dumb, but I figured you'd get a kick out of it."

"It's not dumb. I love it. Thanks, sis." He placed a kiss to her cheek and then looked at his watch. "Shit, I gotta get going."

"Damn." She stood with him and followed him to the door. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay long, but still."

"Ah, I know, I know." He gave her an apologetic smile and leaned down to hug her. "I'll see you again soon. Promise."

"You better." She waved at him as he left and watched him disappear down the hall. She sighed. She rarely got to see him since he moved to New York, and now that he was a semi-famous pianist, she saw him even less. Sam was happy that he was free now and the he was pursuing that which he had always loved, but she missed him. Smiling at the little dinosaur in her hand, she went back to her room to get dressed, displaying the figurine lovingly on her bedside table. Fishing around in her closet, she found a cute sweater dress that she had been wanting a reason to wear. Pairing it with some warm leggings and boots, she piled on the coats and fluffy scarf, grabbed a bag of gifts, and headed out the door at around two in the afternoon. She sent a quick message to Connor stating she was on her way. A speedy cab ride later, and she stepped out in front of the house, carefully making her way to the door penguin-style as to not slip on the icy sidewalk. She pushed the buzzer and waited patiently. A dog could be heard barking, and she assumed it to be Sumo; Connor had mentioned him before several times. The door swung open and Hank looked at her in confusion.

"The fuck you—"

"Samantha!" Connor squeezed past Hank and smiled. "I am pleased that your taxi made it this time."

"You and me both." She cocked her head at Hank, then back to Connor. "You didn't tell him I was coming over did you?"

"I…may have failed to mention it. Sorry, Hank."

"Ah, Jesus Christ." Hank grumbled and turned back inside. "No wonder Connor was makin' a shit-ton of food! Well, don't just fuckin' stand on the porch! Get inside, damn it!"

"Ok!" She agreed happily, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer, and stepped in next to Connor. He took her coats and scarf and hung them up. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." He was looking up at the ceiling and not at her. The sweater dress may have been a little tight around her various curves.

"…You ok?"

"Of course!" He shook his head and smiled again as the very large dog bounded over to inspect the newcomer. "This is Sumo."

"Of course! Sumo, it is very nice to meet you. Connor talks about you a lot." She grinned and kneeled down to scratch his ears to which the dog panted and thumped his tail against the floor. Sam fished out a bone from the bag of gifts and presented it to the large dog. He gratefully scooped it up and, contented that this new person was not going to harm his family, the dog stood and made his way back to his bed. "Here! I brought ya'll presents!"

"You didn't have to." Connor eyed the bag as it was held out to him. He took it with a thankful nod and handed Hank his gift before taking his own. Hank's was a flask with a skull and crossbones engraved on it. He nodded in appreciation and thanked her before standing and heading to the cabinet for some alcohol to fill it with. Sam chuckled and took a seat on the couch, eyeing the horrendously decorated Christmas tree. She assumed that Hank had a hand in that whole mess as things just seemed to be thrown on the fir haphazardly. Connor joined her and unwrapped his own gift, a small figurine of a dog. He smiled widely, stating that he loved it. He jumped up. "I got you something too!"

"What?"

"Give me a moment." He rushed to his room and came back a moment later with a small present, he rejoined her on the couch and gave it to her. "Hank helped me pick it out. Well…more like he told me to stop overthinking and pick something or he was going to leave me at the mall."

"That sounds about right." Sam laughed and opened it. Inside a small white box with a lid was a charm bracelet. Attached were only three charms. A simple green jewel, a carnation, and a little bejeweled Texas. She held it and stared.

"I uh…only got three charms for it. Hank told me not to go overboard. That simple was better?"

"Oh, Connor. It's…wonderful." She smiled widely and gave him a big hug. "Thank you very much. I love it."

"Told ya so." Hank flopped down in the chair next to the couch, Sumo trotting over to lay on his feet.

"Could you help me fasten it? I've never been good with putting these on with one hand."

"Of course." He took her hand in his and turned it over, nimbly fastening the little clasp. He was trying his damnedest to keep his emotions in check around her. She grinned and wiggled it around, watching the charms swing back and forth. "Does it fit well?"

"Perfectly." She settled in on the couch further. Connor stood a while later and headed to the kitchen. He was in the middle of making dinner, stating that he had pulled a few recipes up and that Hank was helping him learn to cook.

"More like being the guinea pig for your experiments."

"I was not designed to cook, Hank. There is a…learning curve. And I have improved significantly, you must admit."

"Ah, yeah. That's true. At least you don't burn things anymore."

"That was one time." He sounded a bit defensive and he opened the oven and stuck a thermometer into a ham. "Come and taste this, please."

"I'll do it." Sam, laughing at their banter, went to the kitchen and opened her mouth to a spoon of something. Tasting it, her eyes went wide. "Is that gravy?!"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nooooo! It's fuckin' delicious! That right there," She pointed to the pot that the spoon had come from. "Rivals my mom's. And that is no small feat."

"Is it really that good?" Hank, curious now, scooted Sumo away and approached them. He took the spoon and tried it too. "Damn, Connor."

"I am glad that you two like it." He smiled proudly. "Dinner is ready."

"Don't mind if I do." They ate together at the table, Connor occasionally secretly feeding Sumo scraps from under the table. Hank caught onto him at one point and yelled at him to stop. Of which, Connor gave his signature kicked puppy eyes and apologized. At the end of the night, Connor called Samantha a cab back home and walked her outside.

"Thank you for inviting me over today. I had fun and it was nice to not be alone for the holidays."

"You're always welcome over here, Samantha. Hank makes a fuss, but he really does enjoy the company as well."

"Oh, I know. He's secretly a big softy." She chuckled and fiddled with her gloves. The cab pulled up and she glanced over her shoulder at it. "Guess that's my cue. Merry Christmas, Connor."

"Merry Christmas, Samantha." Smiling, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. She flushed and her hand shot up to the cheek. She grinned and quickly turned, getting into the taxi with a quick wave to him. He stayed on the porch, arms wrapped around himself as he watched the taxi leave with her. He wanted to make sure she left alright, but mainly, he needed to cool himself off. Holding back all those strange and new feelings all night was draining, and his processors were not happy about it. When he started to shiver, he briefly regretted leaving his temperature sensitivity on before Hank pulled him back inside by the shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey, ya'll! I want to give a shout out to Kumiko Seph and their wonderful one-shot series All Systems Fully Operational! I was inspired by chapter 8 of their series and wanted so badly for that short to continue that I decided to work it into my own fic. There are a lot of things that are similar, but I did change a lot to fit with my own story and writing style. Thank you to Kumiko Seph for giving me permission to use their works as a point of inspiration. And if you haven't read All Systems Fully Operational yet, do it! It's fantastic. Without further ado: these next few chapters will be centered around that. Thank you! Please enjoy and R &R!)**

It was March now. Not much had happened with the trio. Just the usual crimes. Mostly anti-android protestors. And even then, they were starting to die down too. By now, androids had almost all rights that humans did. A few very minor exceptions here or there, but they always saw Markus and his team on the news fighting for the last little bits of their freedom. He always wore a smile, North by his side, Simon and Josh always somewhere nearby. Connor always found himself smiling when he watched them, partly wishing there was something he could do to help, but also contented to just live his life.

He had since learned how to control himself better around Samantha and they soon returned to how they used to be. He kept it professional while in the office, but at night, while he lied in his bed staring at the ceiling debating on if he wanted to go into standby mode or not, he would think about her and sigh. He had no idea how to approach her with these feeling he had for her. So, instead, he spent his free time running through all the different scenarios. He had counted 31,245 different ways he could approach it. This was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, Samantha's parents had been nagging her for years about the status of her love life. There was a lull in the questioning for a while, but then she was to turn 30 this year, thus reigniting her parents' need to have grandchildren. Yes, she had dated before. Some of them serious, others not so much. The serious ones were always tested at the dreaded weekend visit to her parents' home in Dallas. Her overbearing father would usually scare them away, and if that didn't work, her step-mother's need to be extremely nosy did the trick and they'd hightail it out of her life. One day, while video chatting with said parents about the current state of her singleness, she had suddenly had enough, blurting out that she did, in fact, have a boyfriend And he was the Detective she had been working with since last May. Connor. Her step-mother couldn't contain her excitement and told them to come down the weekend before the end of the month. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. An order that she had to follow else she would incur the wrath of her parents. Playing it cool, she nodded and said they would be delighted to come and visit. Fucking, delighted. When the call ended, the realization of what she had just done sank in.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do…" She sat wide-eyed for a while going over all the different ways that this could go horribly wrong in her mind. Maybe the android wouldn't mind pretending to be her boyfriend for the weekend? But…he had his own life to live. Maybe he wouldn't be too inclined to join her. If that was the case, she'd have to tell her parents the truth and the assault of her love life would begin all over again. Nope. She couldn't handle that. She would have to somehow convince Connor to go with her. Maybe bribe him? What did he like besides trees, dogs, and Hank? Could she pay him? Would that be too weird? Yeah, that would definitely be way too weird. He's not an escort! Samantha groaned and slammed her face into the throw pillow on her couch. She screamed into it.

The next morning, she trudged into the DPD to start her shift and reluctantly took her seat at her desk. She sat in silence, not even able to concentrate on her work as her eyes kept drifting up to stare at the android man. Luckily, there wasn't much that needed to be done today. Upon one of her many gazes at him, Connor suddenly looked up from his terminal and they made eye contact. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked away.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Connor cocked his head at her, eyebrows creasing in concern. "You seem…preoccupied."

"Huh?! Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm uh…I'm fine!" Hank looked up at her next, judging her reaction with squinted eyes.

"You're heart rate and stress levels are elevated. What is causing you such distress?"

"Connor, what did I saw about scanning me!"

"Not to…" He looked down. "My apologies."

"Uh…" Now she felt bad. He had those big brown eyes that she just couldn't say no to. Hank was right. He did look like a kicked puppy. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…like you said. I'm preoccupied."

"Do you wish to talk about it? I'm told that speaking through one's difficulties with a friend is beneficial."

"Um…" She looked up at him, meeting his dark brown eyes. The warmth she found there made her nervous all over again. But she had to. Now or never. No procrastinating! "Actually, there's something I would like to talk to you about. In private?"

"Oh, alright." He nodded and stood. "Shall we speak in the break room? It appears to be empty at the moment."

"Yes, please." She stood as well and followed him to the standing tables, Hank's eyes on them the whole time.

"What is it that you wished to discuss?" He leaned his elbows on the table and tilted his head at her.

"Well…" She began, taking a deep breath to steel herself. "I told my parents something that I shouldn't have."

"Oh?"

"It's just…" Her hands folded together on the table and she began wringing them. "Ok, how about I start from the top. They've been nagging me for years about a significant other. They want me to settle down, you know. It's gotten especially bad now that my 30th birthday is this year. They think that if I wait too long, no one's going to want to date me or marry me or something stupid like that. I uh…in an attempt to get them to stop, I may have told them that I have a boyfriend."

"You…have a boyfriend?" Connor's gaze suddenly shifted from her wringing hands to her face, his eyebrows knitted together and his LED flashed yellow.

"No!" She answered back rather quickly, and the LED went back to blue. "No, I just…told them that I do. To get them off my back."

"Mm, I see." He nodded, but then tilted his head at her again. "How does this pertain to me?"

"I, uh…" She looked away, focusing instead on a small coffee stain on the table, face slowly flushing red. "I kinda…may have…told them you were my boyfriend."

"Oh." His eyebrows shot up, LED yellow once more.

"And…thing is they kinda wanna…meet you?" She cringed, still not looking up at the man across from her. She couldn't believe she was about to ask him this. "They want to meet you the weekend at the end of the month. I know its short notice and this whole situation is just fuckin'….crazy, but would you—"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sam's eyes darted up to finally look at him, staring incredulously.

"Yes. I will come with you to meet your parents." He smiled softly across at her, his LED flashing for a just a moment. "I just put in my time off request with Captain Fowler. Would you like me to do the same for you?"

"I…wait. Are you sure you want to come to my parents' house with me? You'd have to pretend to be my boyfriend. For three days. In Texas."

"I've already agreed to assist you." His smile remained.

"I mean, if you're sure. Then yes, please. Send Fowler my request as well."

"Done." His LED flashed again.

"Connor, I…I owe you big time for this. If you want or need anything, let me know. Please. I need to pay you back somehow."

"I don't need anything. But, if you feel the need, then just be there for me if I ever need assistance." He stood to his full height from leaning on the table. "Shall we return to work now?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam smiled a little. "Yeah, lets go. Should…probably tell Hank he'll be on his own that weekend too."

"Allow me to inform him. As I live with him, it will be easier for me to discuss it with him."

"Alright. Uhm, I'll keep you posted on travel arrangements." They returned to their respected desks and got back to work.

"What the hell were you two talkin' about?" Hank narrowed his eyes and looked between the two of them. "Bein' all secretive and shit. It's fuckin' weird."

"Nothing, Hank." Connor answered with a smile before getting back to work. Hank grumbled, obviously not happy with that answer, but decided to just forget about it. He didn't care enough anyways. Fuckin' kids keep getting on his nerves.

The dreaded weekend trip to Dallas came around and Samantha grabbed her suitcase and marched out of her apartment in the mid-morning, taking a taxi to Hank's to pick up Connor before heading to the airport. Connor had his own small suitcase slung over his shoulder. He patted Sumo then gave Hank a quick wave before joining Sam in the cab. The car ride was silent and a little awkward as Sam had no idea what to talk about and Connor was still processing through the scenarios. After all, this was a really weird situation and she felt kind of terrible to have dragged Connor into this rather than growing a pair and telling her parents the truth. They arrived at the airport, went through the various securities, and boarded their plane for the three hour flight. Sam had taken a nap and was awakened by Connor shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Saman—I mean, Sam. We're here." He corrected himself. They were supposed to appear to be a couple after all. He had also done extensive research on the subject of meeting one's significant other's parents and romantic activities pertaining to taking a weekend vacation out of state. The surprise of him calling her by a nickname was evident as her eyes widened and she was silent for a moment.

"Oh, um. Ok." She finally came to and followed him off the plane to go and claim their luggage. Afterwards, they took a cab into the suburbs and soon stood before a large home with a silly cow-shaped mailbox and a very well maintained front garden. Sam stopped and stared up at the house, remembering her childhood growing up there. Then her memories flashed to her parents and exactly how crazy they were and her nerves skyrocketed again.

"Are you alright?" Connor placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and exhaled.

"Yeah, just nervous. My parents are crazy." She spun and faced the android. "I just…I have to warn you how crazy they are! My dad will pretend to be overbearing and he will try to scare you. My step-mom does not know any boundaries. She will ask you anything and everything and embarrass the hell out of you. I swear, the only normal ones are me and James…"

"James is your android brother, correct? You have mentioned him before." Connor slowly approached the front porch, Sam very close behind. "You have no need to be nervous. Everything will be alright."

"God, I hope you're right." Sam gritted her teeth and tentatively pressed the doorbell. Connor took the opportunity to snake his hand around her waist. She jumped a little, quickly looking up at him.

"If we are to pretend to be a couple, it must be believable, correct?"

"That's…that's the idea. Yeah." She cleared her throat and fought the blush that was trying to take over her cheeks.

 **(A/N: The next few chapters are in the works right now. I'm in the middle of proofreading/editing them! Please be patient and expect it to be a few days before the next update! Thank you and I love ya'll!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I lied. This one is ready. The others are still being edited. Enjoy! :p)**

The door to the house swung open revealing an older couple. The man had salt and pepper hair and looked very stern, despite the obvious laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Sam outwardly sighed. That was not her dad. That's the guy her dad pretended to be to scare away potential partners. In reality, he was very lighthearted and goofy. And the woman next to him was beaming, her hair almost completely grey, with some bits of black still remaining. They were both dressed a bit better than usual, her father sporting a button up and step mother in a nice dress.

"Oh, my little Sammykins!" Her step mom exclaimed and lunged forward, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that. I'm an adult." Sam chuckled lightly and hugged her back. The woman stepped back and stared over at Connor, looking him over completely before her eyes landed on the LED. She stared entirely too long at the light before Sam cleared her throat and they were ushered inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blume." Connor began with a charming smile on his face. He held out his hand and shook theirs in turn, her father's handshake just a tad too strong. But that didn't bother the android in the slightest. "My name is Connor Riesling. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

"As to you, Connor. We haven't heard anything about you!" Her step mother proclaimed and frowned at Samantha. "Anyways, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two go upstairs and get settled in. I'll call you down in a bit."

"Yeah, great." Sam nodded and grabbed hold of Connor's hand, leading him up the stairs and to her old room. It had been converted into a guest room years ago, but some of her childhood things still remained behind. Once safely inside the room, she tossed her bag to the floor and threw herself onto the bed with a groan. "This is going to be a long weekend…"

"It will not be that bad." He sat in the chair across from her, hands folded neatly in his lap. "I am actually a little excited."

"Excited?" She peeked up at him and cocked a brow.

"Yes." He nodded and smiled widely. "I've never been to Texas. I've never even been out of Detroit. It will be nice to see things here in a different state."

"You wanna go sightseeing?"

"If time permits, yes."

"Alright. We can do that." Sam sat up and stared at him. "You've seriously never left Detroit?"

"No. I was assembled there at the CyberLife Tower. Then, after the revolution, I was hired on at the DPD permanently. I never really found the need nor time to travel." He gave a small shrug. "I suppose I never really thought about it. I would like to travel and see more things, but…I am not too sure about the plane rides. They make me…uncomfortable."

"Ha! Yeah, me too. I don't like plane rides either." Sam smiled gently at him. "Well, after this maybe we can—I mean…you can travel some more. You have PTO at work, why not use it?"

"Hm." He rubbed his chin. "That is…something to consider."

"DINNER!" Sam's step mother's shrill voice called from the stairs, making them both jump a little.

"Jesus Christ, Mom! You don't have to yell like that…"

"I was not expecting that sort of…pitch. Not from a human anyways."

"You get used to it. Unfortunately." Sam sighed and led the way downstairs to the dining room. Her step mom had made a pot roast, complete with gravy, small pearl onions, and baby carrots; a bowl of mashed potatoes sat next to it on the dining table. "Oh, hell yeah…"

"I figured I'd make your favorite for coming to visit us." Her step mom smiled sweetly and took her seat next to her dad. "Although, I sort of regret making so much now. I wish you would've told me that your boyfriend was an android…"

"I can still eat, Mrs. Blume." Connor noted and took the seat next to Samantha.

"You can? I was under the impression that androids don't eat. I know James doesn't."

"It is true that I don't need to eat. But I do enjoy it."

"Oh. Well then…" Mrs. Blume looked pleasantly surprised as she began serving the roast. "Well, that brings up a question."

"Yes?"

"Where does it go?"

"I have the necessary biocomponents to breakdown food into a sort of energy to be used. Similar to human calories."

"Oh, that's interesting. James doesn't have that." She frowned.

"The stock AP400 series wouldn't have this function as it is a relatively newer development. He could have it installed if he wished though."

"You know about James?"

"Samantha talks about him quite often." Connor smiled and took a tentative bite of the roast he was given. "This is…wonderful!"

"Now you see why it's my favorite." Sam grinned and began eating as well. But she soon slowed, noticing that her father was staring at Connor intently. She knew that look. That was the interrogation look. "Oh, no…"

"So, Connor." Mr. Blume began, folding his arms. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a Detective at the Detroit Police Department. I work with Sam and our senior partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson in the Synthetic Persons Protection and Investigations division."

"Hm. And does your dating my daughter affect your work?"

"Not at all. While at work, I treat Sam as I do all my other coworkers. We maintain our professionalism while at the office or on the field. We…save the romance for more appropriate settings." He gave Sam a smirk. Mr. Blume cleared his throat and Connor straightened up.

"Ok." The older man took a sip from his cup before continuing. "Keeping it professional at work is important. But what if Samantha finds herself in some sort of trouble. What would you do then?"

"Dad."

"No, Samantha. Let him answer the question. I want to know."

"It's alright, Sam." He gave her a reassuring smile and she downed the rest of the wine in her glass. "I am always aware of Sam's safety in such situations as it is part of my job and programming. While I do try to keep her away from such dangers, the possibility of her finding 'trouble', as you say, is still there. But…I suppose I would attempt to protect her further and secure her safety."

"Do you think she can't handle herself?"

"Not at all." Connor replied before Sam could admonish her dad. "Sam is a very capable person and I have seen her defend herself countless times since I have known her. But if I have failed to keep her away from this hypothetical dangerous situation, I would, of course, stop the mission to aide her. As I have done in the past and will continue to do so."

"Connor." Sam looked up at him, smiling shyly. With that, her father was silent once more and returned to eating his dinner, seemingly satisfied for now. The silence was wonderful, albeit short lived as it was her step mother's turn now. Per the usual interrogations, the older woman leaned forward on the table, the fakest, sweetest smile she could muster plastered to her face. "Mom, no."

"Oh, hush, Sammykins. Connor, dear?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" The android stopped the fork right before his mouth and lowered it, giving her his full attention.

"With you being an android, I had one very important question that's been nagging at me this whole time. Now, it's a bit personal, so I hope you don't mind if I ask it."

"Oh god no…" Sam said a bit too loudly, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. She hid her head in the crook of her arm and lied down on the table.

"I was wondering how you two…well, you know." She looked at him expectedly.

"I…" Connor pushed his eyebrows together and cocked his head just slightly. "Could you please elaborate on your question, Mrs. Blume?"

"Well, I was under the impression that androids that were not built for it…don't have the necessary, uhm, hardware?" She motioned to her own lap with two hands.

"Oh." Was Connor's only response to the outlandish question. He was silent for a moment.

"Oh my god, Mom. Please stop…Connor, you don't have to answer that." Sam shoved her face into her hands and seriously contemplated just giving up the ruse now to march out of the house with Connor and return to Detroit forever.

"Uhm…as an advanced prototype," Connor began hesitantly, not making eye contact with anyone, instead focusing his eyes on his hands. So this is what embarrassment felt like. Real, true embarrassment. It was different than what he felt on his birthday, and suddenly the sensors in his face felt like they were overheating. He was blushing, hard. "I was developed to integrate with humans. And…while uh…intimate acts are not a part of my original programming, I do possess the uh…equipment to perform said acts."

"Oh, alright." Sam's step mother replied calmly, either not noticing how uncomfortable they both were or just not caring. Sam suspected it was the latter. The meal continued for a few more moments in awkward silence. Sam drank another glass of wine, trying to get rid of her nerves and discomfort. Just as dinner was coming to an end, Mr. Blume leaned back in his chair with arms folded, and donned the interrogation face again.

"Connor. I have one more question for you." Sam stared between the two men. Not many people made it this far. Only one or two past partners had made it to this moment. This one, stupid question. Connor perked up. "Why did you want to date my daughter?"

"Well…" The android's posture and expression softened. "I first took interest with her work ethic. She is determined, clever, and shows admirable aptitude and talent in her field. As I continued to work with her, I realized just how kind and compassionate she is towards all walks of life. She is…" He directed his gaze to the younger woman, smiling timidly, a warmth and tenderness in his gaze she had seen from him several times before. Why had she not noticed it until now? Why did he always look at her like that? "Alluring. And dazzling. And just…beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha was speechless. A small 'aww' from her step mother made her break eye contact with Connor. He had somehow won them over. It was a fucking miracle. The table was cleared and while Sam cleaned it off, Connor had offered to assist with the dishes, causing Mrs. Blume to smile even wider. He rolled up his sleeves and stood with the older woman at the sink. Sam leaned against the doorframe and watched them. Her father sidled up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a big, goofy smile, nodded, and then disappeared into the den where she heard him switch the TV on. She smiled and kept watching the android's back. She wondered if he actually meant all the things he said. Or was he just a really, really good actor? She found her smile fading and a pain shot through her chest. She was…disappointed? Why? It wasn't like they were actually dating. It was just pretend. Just a fairytale that the little girl inside her was clinging to. Connor's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her darkening thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah." She nodded and forced a smile up at him. "Uhm, I am a bit drained though. I think I'm gonna go lay down."

"I'll come with you." Connor said rather quickly, shooting a glance over his shoulder towards the den where both her parents were at.

"I don't blame you." She whispered and they headed up stairs and back to their room, giving a quick call to her parents that they were heading to bed. Once safely in the room, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, fingers rubbing at her temples. "I…am so, so sorry for their behavior. I warned you. They are insane."

"It is quite alright." He sat next to her. "And I would have to agree. Your parents exhibit uncommon behavior for humans. I suggest they seek professional help."

"You really just said that." Sam stared at him for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Oh my god, that was great!"

"Did I say something funny?" Connor tilted his head a little and Sam just chuckled.

"Ah, it's nothing." She shook her head and lied back on the bed. "Ahh, damn. You were really convincing at dinner. It's too bad you didn't mean any of it."

"I meant every word…" He unintentionally muttered aloud, quickly hoping that she didn't hear him. But she did. Sam sat up slowly and looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"…What?"

"Nothing." He just smiled at her and stood, making his way to the couch in the corner of the room. "I'll stay here for the night."

"Uhm…ok." Sam was quiet after that as she left to change into her nightgown and brush her teeth. When she came back, Connor had already changed as well into a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. She tried not to stare as she switched off the light and curled up under the blankets. She stayed on her side, staring out into the darkness at Connor's LED. It was shining a dim blue for a bit while he settled. She kept watching it as it turned yellow. Sam crinkled her brows, wondering what he was thinking about; it usually only turned yellow when he filed a report or when he was distressed. After a while, she spoke quietly out to him. "Connor?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Uh…I know from experience that that sofa is not at all comfortable. You're welcome to…uhm, stay in the bed with me? It's a big bed. And…after all, it's a bit cold in here. Mom and Dad always keep the AC on like 68 for some reason…" She knew he didn't mind the temperature as he could disable his temperature sensitivity at any point, and she knew he could go into stand-by mode anywhere. She had once found him 'sleeping' at the standing tables in their break room at the precinct. Without a word, Connor had stood up and made his way to the bed. He shimmied in under the covers next to her.

They were facing each other. Sam only really seeing the outline of his face and his dim blue LED. Connor, on the other hand, had fairly good night vision. He could see her entirely, all the little details of her face coming into focus. His eyes roamed her face, taking in everything. He saw her light brown hair down from its usual bun, surrounding her face in waves, just like that day she was sick, only much longer. He could see that little mole on her temple that she hated, the little spray of freckles that dotted her upper cheeks just below her eyes, the curve of her lips, and her vibrant green eyes that were staring back at him searchingly. He realized then that she couldn't see very well at all right now and smirked. He could enjoy the sights without her knowing. He took a picture and stored it away, just for himself, and logged this memory as important.

Connor knew he wasn't supposed to, that she didn't like it, but he quickly scanned her. Her heartbeat was elevated and her temperature had risen a few degrees. He didn't saw anything about it. Instead, he simply scooted a little closer to her. He was finally close enough for her to make out his features, if only slightly. Sam stared at his face, noting all his little freckles and moles. She realized just how handsome he was and smiled shyly, looking away a bit embarrassed. But he reached up slowly, placing a hand gently on her jaw line; he brushed the hair from her face. Her breath hitched at the touch and goosebumps spread all over her body. She leaned into the touch, placing her own hand carefully over his. She looked back up at him and they locked eyes.

"Samantha…?" Connor spoke, almost a whisper.

"…Yes?"

"Would it be…presumptuous of me to…ask if I may…kiss you?" Sam just shook her head, unable to find the actual words to give him permission. She saw him smile lightly before leaning in towards her. Sam's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in as well. Their lips touched and it felt like electricity. Connor's LED was cycling yellow as Sam moved herself closer, their bodies pressed together now. She brought her hand up and around his neck, letting her fingers go into his hair. She moaned into his mouth and nipped gently at his lower lip. He let out a noise that was very, very new to him. A groan? Oh my god, he groaned. Yet another new kind of embarrassment took over him at the noise he had just made and he pulled away from her, looking down, cheeks flushed. He had no idea there were so many different forms of embarrassment.

"…Connor?" She was looking at him with concern. Wondering why they had stopped. Oh, she wanted so badly to continue, but he looked so…confused. "Are…you alright?"

"Y-yes." He was stuttering. Something that only happened when he was extremely stressed. She had only seen it herself a few times since she had known him. "I-I just…I d-don't know what I'm doing…t-this is new to m-me…"

"It's alright." She smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek. "Please, calm down. We…can stop if you want."

"But that's the t-thing!" He pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked down at her. "I…don't want to. I don't know what this feeling is. I've n-never…I don't…"

"It's ok." She reassured him and pushed herself up to be at eye level with him.

"This feeling. It's like…happiness. But confusion too. And I feel kind of sick? I don't get sick. My biocomponents feel…odd." He stared at her, eyes wide. "I don't want it to stop."

"Then…" She looked away, embarrassed by what she was about to say. "Don't stop."

"Samantha…" His wide eyes softened, LED back to blue. He pressed their lips together, a bit more forceful this time, pushing Sam back onto the bed. He was halfway on top of her, one hand on her cheek, the other in her hair. Hands roamed all over and clothing began to come off, being tossed to the floor. She had her arms about his neck and bit at his lip once more. He let out that horrifying noise again, but ignored it this time, letting the moment take them away, and finding solace from his embarrassment in her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came to the Blume household quickly. The sun rose above the fences of the neighborhood, bathing everyone's gardens in a pale golden light sparking with the previous night's dew. At exactly six o' clock, Connor's systems whirred awake and he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bed, but he was sure he had told Samantha that he would sleep on the sofa. That was when everything from the night before came back to him and he quickly looked next to him. Samantha was curled up at his side, sleeping in the axillary crook of his arm, her hair a mess. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, but he had to know. Carefully, he lifted up the blanket and peeked in. Yes. They were naked. His LED went red. He needed to calm himself down. The memories of last night were rushing through his mind again and his system was threatening to overheat. His face was utterly red. And while he did not need to breath, he found it to be calming and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

His LED cycled back to blue and he gently shook Samantha awake. He had let her sleep for about an hour more before he heard her parents stirring about, the smell of bacon wafting through the house. She squeezed her eyes shut and stretched before letting out a dainty yawn. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. That was when her eyes shot open very wide and she quickly sat up. The blanket fell from her exposed body and she stifled a scream and pulled it back up, looking over at the android man. His chest was bare and his hair a complete mess. She had to admit, he looked quite sexy when he wasn't so polished like his usual self. They stared at each other for a long while, both very red in the face.

"W-w-what…" She stammered, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered too, and stifled another scream. "What the…how the…oh god."

"I…am just as confused about the events of last night." Connor admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I know I was only supposed to be pretending to be your boyfriend…but…I…I don't know what came over me. I acted on impulse, which is odd for me. I will have to run some diagnostics...I…apologize."

"You don't have to apologize. Sam sighed. "I'm just as much to blame. Uhm…I don't exactly know what to do from here."

"Neither do I. As I may have mentioned, this is all very new to me." He tilted his head at her as she stood and slipped on her nightgown. "Samantha?"

"…Yes?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked away, shaking his head.

"I…never mind." He stood as well, dressing back into his pajama pants. "Let's go have some breakfast. We can discuss this, uh…situation later."

"Yeah. Uhm, good idea." She nodded and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Blume was standing at the stove flipping pancakes while Mr. Blume sat at the breakfast nook sipping his coffee. "Uhh…G'mornin'."

"Sammykins! Connor, dear!" Her step mother spun around and stared at them, a knowing grin on her face as she saw their disheveled appearances. "Good mornin', ya'll."

"Ok, stopstaringnowandgivemesomebaconplease." Samantha spoke quickly and grabbed a plate of food as it was handed to her. She joined her father at the table, Connor following shortly after. Her and the android ate their breakfast in silence, Connor marveling only for a moment at how delicious bacon was. No wonder Hank ate it all the time! Although, his analysis of the meat dubbed it very unhealthy. He made a note to not let Hank or Samantha eat it very often.

"So, Samantha…" He father began and she froze. She didn't know what was coming next. Only one of her previous partners had made it this far and that was quite a long time ago. She didn't remember. Her thoughts stopped as Mr. Blume looked up at them with the usual goofy smile that Sam was used to. "What do ya'll wanna do today?"

"Oh." Sam perked up, surprised that her dad was back to normal. She was half expecting him to go into interrogation mode again. "Uhm, Connor mentioned that he'd like to sightsee a bit. He's never been out of Detroit."

"Really?" Her dad contemplated this for a bit, then turned his attention to the younger man. "Connor, what do you like?"

"I…like nature. I often take walks on my own or with Hank's dog to the park. I find that I can think a little more clearly when outside."

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Mrs. Blume piped in. "The Botanical Garden isn't too terribly far away. We could go there."

"I have never been to a Botanical Garden. What does it entail?"

"Oh, it's a large area that the city or state has set aside for all kinds of trees and rare plants. The one here has pathways throughout so you can take long walks and enjoy the cool foliage. It's huuuuuuuge too!" Sam was grinning. "Look them up real quick!"

"Alright." His LED flashed yellow as he accessed the website. "It looks beautiful. And 66-acres? Really?"

"Yeah. I told you it was huge."

"May we go?" Connor turned to face Sam, a large, innocent grin on his face.

"Of course we can go, darlin'!" Her step mom answered first and laughed. "Let's finish eating and then I'll pack us a lunch to take with. Ohh, this is great! A romantic walk though the garden and a picnic! Not like you two need any more romance." She cackled and stood to take the dishes to the sink.

"Mom!" Sam shoved her face into her hands before standing. "I…I'm gonna go change my clothes!"

"I uh…apologize." Connor had flushed red again and stood to follow Sam. On his way up the stairs, he heard her step mother cackling again from the kitchen followed by a very small chuckle from her dad. He joined her in the bedroom.

"Was I loud?!"

"What?" He took a step back, surprised by the sudden question.

"Last night…was I…loud…?"

"Oh, uhm…" He closed his eyes and accessed his memories. "You…weren't loud. But you weren't exactly…quiet either."

"Oh, Jesus Christ…" She stopped rifling through her suitcase for a moment and looked over at him. "…You accessed that memory rather quickly."

"Yes?"

"You didn't…save it, did you?"

"I…"

"Don't you lie to me, Connor."

"I did. I saved it as…important." He looked away and her eyes were wide.

"Important?"

"Yes. It was…important to me. So I saved it as such."

"Oh." Was all she could say. "U-uhm…let's get dressed."

"…Of course." Connor sifted through his own bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Hank had told him to pack more casual things, and when he had tried to put a few button downs in his suitcase, the old man had huffed and pushed him out of the way stating that he would do it for him. Sam had since stripped down to her polka dotted underwear. She figured they'd already seen each other naked now, so it didn't really matter much. Connor, on the other hand, turned around to look at her and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by her breasts. "Ahh!"

"What?" She looked up, confused as she stared pulling on a matching bra.

"I just…was not expecting that." He smiled sheepishly and started to change his own clothing. "I…suppose I have already see you without clothing. But…it was still surprising."

"That was my thought." She shrugged a little and pulled on a high-waisted mustard yellow skirt and a forest green crop top. He stopped and looked her over. "…What?"

"I just…" He smiled and looked away again. "You're beautiful…"

"Connor…" She approached him and leaned up, giving his cheek a quick kiss. "…Thank you." She waltzed out of the room and began heading downstairs.

"Y-yeah." He stood for a moment in a stupor before Sam calling his name from downstairs brought him back. "Coming!"

"I made us a picnic. Let's call a cab and go." Mrs. Blume beamed at the two of them. "I told you that skirt would look lovely on you, Sammy!"

"Allow me to call the taxi." The android man's LED flashed yellow. "It will be here soon. Shall we wait outside?"

"Oh, that is just so handy." Mr. and Mrs. Blume walked out together.

"It does look lovely." Connor stated with a smirk and joined them by the front gate, Sam close behind and silent. She had no words. They rode the taxi in silence, which Sam welcomed. Her parents had been entirely too talkative and prying the day before. She found herself closing her eyes and leaning her head on Connor's shoulder unconsciously. She heard a 'click' and her eyes shot back open just in time to see that her step mother was taking their picture.

"Mom!"

"What? I hardly have any pictures of you!"

"You know I don't like my picture being taken…"

"Deal with it. I'm your mother." She smiled smugly and put her phone away. "There. I'll just take them when you're not looking."

"Thanks…" Sam rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Connor smiling as he watched the scenery outside zoom by. She smiled too and put her head back on his shoulder, thinking to herself that she could get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hello, kind readers! It will be a while before I post a new chapter as I am leaving to take a much needed vacation this coming weekend! I, of course, will be working on future chapters/ideas/stories while gone. Because I'm weird and I find writing relaxing and the iPad on which I do my work is easy to transport. So yay. Enjoy this somewhat fluffy chapter to tide ya'll over. I'll be back on Wednesday the 18th!)**

The taxi dropped them off at the entrance and thankfully, Sam's step mother had the fantastic idea to split and meet back up at the front for the picnic. Samantha gratefully took hold of Connor's hand and the pair walked off in the, thank god, opposite direction of the older couple. They crossed the main entrance, under the canopy of growing vines, and headed past the plaza and turned left to the trail towards a gazebo. Samantha guided the android towards where the path diverged into the trees. It was heavily shaded there, which Sam loved. It was, after all, March in Texas. Which, because Texas' weather system is all kinds of fucked up, meant that it was as hot as summer everywhere else, even though it was still technically spring. She was thankful for the breeze that passed by, ruffling her hair in little waving curls over her shoulders. That was when she noticed Connor staring at her. He had been examining the little placards in front of the trees just a moment ago, probably analyzing everything and saving it for later. But now, he stood there looking at her as the sun peeked through the leaves, sending green shadows across her face. She raised an eye brow at him and smiled shyly.

"…What?"

"Nothing." He just smiled and took her hand, motioning towards the path. "Shall we continue?"

"Mm." All she could do was nod and they continued along the path until they emerged into the Jonsson Color Garden. Connor let out a little 'woah' at the sheer amount of color that was before him. It being between spring and summer, a number of different flowers were in bloom. Connor scanned them all. Ferns, camellias, and azalea in the shade beneath the trees. Blue bonnets, daffodils, and tulips enjoying the sun. There was even a banana plant that was just staring to bud. A large grin slowly came to his face and Sam soon found herself being tugged towards one flower bed or another as an excited Connor had to look at everything. He took several pictures, cataloging them all under their scientific names and whether he liked them or not. But he ended up liking them all. So instead, he organized them by which ones he liked the most. The bright pink azalea were currently at the top of the list. Contented that he had seen them all, they continued along the back of the walking path.

"I like this place." Connor nodded, mostly to himself. "I wish that I could take some of these flowers back home. The garden shops never have these kinds of things. And I'd like to start a garden of sorts in the side yard back home."

"Maybe they'll have seeds in the gift shop. We can take a look after lunch?"

"Ok. I would like that very much." He gave her a dazzling smile and they entered the next garden. Sam saw that the sign said 'A Woman's Garden'. They were immediately greeted by a fountain, hedges all along the sides. The path opened up and a nicely trimmed rectangular yard stood in the middle. Continuing, they met with a reflection pool that was overlooking White Rock Lake. Sam stood there for a moment at the head of the pool, staring out at the lake. It was a magnificent view, and if you stood in just the right spot, it was hard to tell where the pool ended and the lake began. She liked it here. She could easily get lost in her thoughts staring out over the water. Connor sidled up next to her, enjoying the peace and quiet with her. Stepping back a few paces, he took a picture. Samantha facing the pool, the sunlight bouncing off the lake and sending a halo around her. It was perfect. He put the picture in first place, well above the azalea. That's when they heard the thunder.

"Ah, shit." Sam, broken free from her thoughts, shot a look up at the darkening sky. The storm had come out of no where. Typical Texas weather. Lightening flashed and another boom of thunder shortly after. She looked around for cover. They were too far away from the nearest building. Before she could even think about where else to hide, Connor grabbed her hand and they ran towards an archway that looked like a picture frame. It was just wide enough to shield them from the downpour that ensued.

"That certainly was unexpected." Connor stared out at the rain. It was getting so heavy that it was beginning to blur the garden from his vision. Thankfully it wasn't windy and the rain stayed vertical.

"You get used to it." Sam laughed a bit. "Aw, so much for lunch. I was kind of looking forward to the sandwiches."

"As was I. Your step mother is a wonderful cook."

"Don't tell her that. She'll get a big head and then we'll never hear the end of it." She laughed again and faced him. "Ah…sorry about the rain. There's so much more to this garden that I think you would love."

"You can't control the weather." He turned to her as well and smiled. "And I've had fun. Even with the rain."

"We're probably gonna be here a while." She kept looking up at him. They were both a bit wet from the initial downpour, hair plastered to their faces and clothing soaked. Sam started to shiver a little.

"Probably." He didn't bother looking to the rain and sky for the statistic. He wanted to keep looking at her and the way her wet shirt was clinging to her chest and how the little droplets were rolling down her cheeks. The sun was gone, but the halo was still about her. He found his vision going hazy all around, leaving only her visible. Just her. That was all he saw. He took another picture before he leaned in and kissed her, one hand gently brushing her jaw and pushing her hair back before resting on the back of her neck. She didn't fight it, nor was she surprised this time. She leaned into him, pressing him against the side of the archway, arms snaking up and around his neck. Their tongues danced around each other and Connor unconsciously analyzed her saliva. An increase in dopamine, oxytocin, vasopressin, testosterone, and estrogen. From a human biological standpoint, he surmised that she was in love. Biologically, yes. But mentally? He had no idea. They hadn't discussed anything pertaining to the previous night. The memory of Hank popped up, telling him to 'stop fucking over thinking everything!'. He did just that. After all, there he was, standing in the rain, kissing the woman he had these odd feelings for.

"Sammy!" Sam heard her step mother calling, but didn't want to separate from the man before her. So she didn't. Not even when the older woman approached them, a large umbrella shielding her. "Oh! My goodness."

"Mom!" Sam quickly broke their kiss and looked over to her step-mother. She had an umbrella above her and another one still rolled up in her hand.

"H-hello, Mrs. Blume." Connor blushed and greeted the woman awkwardly.

"Would ya'll like an umbrella?" The woman laughed and held out the extra one she had.

"Thanks…" Sam snatched it away.

"Dad and I will be in the gift shop. Take your time." She gave them a wink before disappearing back into the rain.

"I uh…" Sam watched her go, then turned to the android man. "W-would you like to go to the gift shop? Maybe they'll have some seeds you can get."

"No."

"No?"

"I'd rather stay here with you for a bit longer." He stared down at her. She had awoken something in him. Some strange feeling. He didn't want to be apart from her. "If…you don't mind."

"I…don't." She smiled shyly. He took a step towards her, wrapping an arm about her waist and pulling her close. He looked at her for a moment, just enjoying seeing her, before gently leaning in down and kissing her again. Connor didn't know what it was about this woman. When he was with her, it was as if his whole processing unit shut down and he acted on pure instinct. Did androids even have instinct? He wasn't sure, but that's what he assumed it to be. How else could he explain it? And although he had been deviant about a year and a half, the world of feelings was still very new to him. Before Samantha, he had only known what he had learned from Hank and from work. Happiness, sadness, anger, boredom. But never this. And he never wanted it to end. Their lips parted, but their eyes didn't. He looked into her eyes for a long time, seeing his reflection in them. After a while, Sam popped open the umbrella. "Uhm…we should start heading back. They're gonna start worrying about us and then she'll send dad and he'll make things really awkward. And then it'll just be a big mess."

"Heh, alright." He took the umbrella from her and held it above themselves as they walked side-by-side to the gift shop. They spent a little bit of time there looking at the merchandise. Connor found some seed packets that he liked and went to purchase them along with a commemorative photo of the gardens and a little glass flower figurine of an azalea. With his bag of souvenirs in hand, he called a taxi and the family departed the Botanical Gardens, the rain shower still going strong. Connor and Samantha sat very close to one another in the cab, Sam's head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hello! I have returned bearing new chapters and a sun burn! Enjoy! Uh, the chapters. Not the sun burn. That's mine to enjoy. :( ...Yeah.)**

They taxi slowly stopped in front to the Blume's home, turning it's tires sideways and scooting closer to the sidewalk. Even with the car being so close, Sam still managed to step into the puddle that had formed by the curb. She swore, was admonished by her step mother to watch her profanity, and then trudged into the house. They all left their shoes by the door and left to their respective rooms to change from their wet clothing. Samantha and Connor, once in their room, stood and stared at one another. Neither one knew what to make of this whole…thing. Everything that had happened in the last day and a half was too much. Sam's defenses shot up and the wall that she liked to build about herself whenever she got close to someone erected itself. She quickly grabbed dry clothes from her luggage and headed to the bathroom, leaving Connor alone in the room confused. He hung his head a little and settled on just changing for now. He sat on the bed and waited for her to return. He wanted to discuss things with her.

"Samantha?" He called to her when she entered the room again.

"Yes?" She didn't look up at him, instead focused on organizing her things in the suitcase.

"…Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, why?"

"You seem to be distancing yourself from me." He stood and took a step towards her. "Does this have anything to do with what happened last night and today in the garden?"

"I…" She stood back up and looked him over. His eyebrows were knitted together and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't do this. Not to him. He took another step towards her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Her eyes welled up a bit. Her wall came crumbling down just as fast as it had come up. "I'm sorry. I'm not…very good with my feelings. I never have been. Mom says that's why I don't have a husband yet. Because I have the tendency to try and push people away when I start to have…feelings for them."

"You have feelings for me?"

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't. Nor would I have made out with you, in the rain, in a garden if I didn't." She sighed and placed her forehead into her hand. "I like you. Quite a bit. I guess…if I think back on it…I've liked you for quite a while. My stupid brain just decided to push that revelation out of reach. Oh god, you have no idea how hard this is…" She took in a shaky breath.

"I have an idea." He smiled and looked down at her in understanding. "I…have never felt anything like what I feel when I'm with you. But, with me being still relatively new to emotions, especially these emotions, I'm not entirely sure I know what I am feeling."

"…Describe it to me?" Sam looked up at him through her lashes, hoping that he felt the same, that the sex and the kiss meant something. Yeah, he told her that he had filed it as important. But with Connor…that could mean anything! Maybe he just filed it as such because it was new to him and he was learning. Maybe he just categorized it like that, like he does with everything else new to him. It's important to him because its new and…she really, really hopped that that wasn't the case. Her head was swimming in crazed thoughts when Connor finally answered her.

"When I'm with you…when I'm next to you my tactile sensors feel as if they are vibrating very quickly. Buzzing, almost. All over my body. And when we touch a heat radiates from my thirium pump and spreads throughout the rest of my biocomponents and limbs. When we kiss…it feels like I've short circuited and all I see is a soft flash of white and this feeling of weightlessness comes over me. And every time I look at you…my optical lenses malfunction and all I can see is you. Everything else around fades away and all that's left…is you. And you always look like you're radiating a light. You're so bright and beautiful its hard not to look at you. That's what I feel. I don't understand what all of these things mean. All I know is that I never want it to end." He took in a calming breath, attempting to steady his nerves. It had taken a lot of energy to say all of that and he could feel his processors heating up. Even after everything, she still somehow made him feel this way. He couldn't explain it and he had the urge to dunk his face in cold water again.

"C-Connor…" Sam was taken aback. She stared up at him for a long while, eyes wide and mouth gaping a little. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything." He smiled down at her. "You said you have difficulties expressing yourself to those important to you. And that is alright. You can take all the time you need. I am…very patient."

"No, I…I need to work on that aspect of myself. And there's no better time than now." She chuckled, mostly due to her nerves. "…I know exactly what you're feeling."

"You do?" He tilted his head and she laughed.

"Yes." Smiling shyly, she reached her arms up to rest on his shoulders.

"Then…will you be my genuine significant other?"

"I think I already am."

"I would like to hear you definitively say so."

"Ha, yes." He smiled, placed his hands on her hips, and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips parted, he looked down at her and creased his brows. "What's the matter?"

"…According to my research, I believe we may have done this out of order." His LED cycled yellow as he searched through all the files he had saved on the subject of romancing someone. "It seems we are to court first. Introducing coitus later on in the relationship. I apologize. We have executed things incorrectly."

"Oh, Jesus Christ…" Sam barked out a laugh before rubbing her hands over her face. "First off, can you not call it that? And second, there is no right or wrong way to start a relationship! Now a days, you can do it in whatever order you want."

"What should I call it then?" He looked her over in thought. "And where did you get this information? All of my research stated—"

"Forget the research." She placed her hands on either of his cheeks, squishing his face a little bit. "And call it something else. Anything else. Please. I haaaate that word. It's right up there with 'moist' and 'panties'. Do not ever say those words in front of me. I had to hold back a gag just now saying them myself."

"Noted." He replied through his smushed cheeks. "Are there other words that you dislike?"

"Yes. Yes there are. I will make you a list." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before letting go of his face. "I suppose now you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore."

"This is true. Although, I wasn't pretending with all the things I said before at dinner. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I know that." She grinned. "What'd you say we just go into the den and chill on the sofa through the rest of the rain storm? We can watch a movie or something."

"I think I would like that very much." Sam took his had and led them down the stairs and past the kitchen to the den. She unfolded a very large fuzzy blanket while he turned the TV on. They switched off the lights and curled up under the blanket, Connor's arm around her shoulders and Sam leaning into his side. She could definitely get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was Sunday. Their last day at the Blume household. Connor and Sam packed their things up in the morning and went out for brunch with the parents, their luggage in tow. Brunch was a little confusing to Connor. People were eating sandwiches and omelettes and drinking at eleven in the morning. Samantha declined the invitation to have a mimosa with her step mother as she disliked prosecco with a passion. Connor tried a sip and agreed. It was far too bitter to be enjoyed, even with the added orange juice. Sam settled for coffee, something she usually didn't drink, but with the whole fucked up weekend fraying her nerves, she welcomed the larger caffeine intake.

They stayed at their table a little longer after finishing their meal and just chatted a bit, catching up on Sam's life. They talked about the cases she had been working on, her new apartment with the nice floors and Susan, James and his career and how they hardly ever see him anymore, and then Connor and his life. He told them all about it with a big innocent grin. How he loved Hank and Sumo, and that the former was like a father-figure to him, his freedom and initial deviancy, his likes and dislikes, and then how him and Samantha met. Eventually, they had to leave to get to the airport, plus the staff of the restaurant were getting a little antsy with them staying so long.

"Promise me you'll come visit more often?" Her step-mother said as they exited the car. "Or, at the very least, the holidays?"

"I will try, Mom." Sam smiled. "But, I'm a police officer. It's harder for me to get time off, especially around those times. But, I will try."

"You better." The older woman sniffled and brought Sam into a hug. "We miss you, Sammykins."

"I know, Mom." She returned the hug and then her dad joined in, blubbering like a baby. The complete opposite from what Connor had originally seen from him. He concurred that they did, indeed, need professional help. He stood back and smiled before her dad pulled him in by the collar to the group hug. The android stumbled a little, not expecting to be jerked so roughly, but smiled and wrapped his long arms around them too.

"And you!" Her mother pointed to Connor as they released the embrace. "You take care of Samantha. And we hope to see you again during the holidays."

"I always will. And I wouldn't miss it. I can only imagine what the holidays bring to the Blume household seeing as how abnormal this weekend was."

"Abnormal?"

"Connor. Filter." Sam smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"I…I meant…pleasant? Yes. How pleasant this weekend was."

"Not a very good save." Her dad frowned, but then laughed. "But good try. I know we're a bit out of the ordinary. But, you'll get used to it."

"That is exactly what Sam keeps saying." They all looked up at the load speaker as a woman's voice announced that their flight was to be boarded soon.

"Shit. We have to go!" With one more quick hug goodbye, they ran through security, which thankfully did not have that long of a line, and straight to their gate. They made it just in time and were the last ones to be seated. They settled into their seats and breathed a collective sigh of relief as the plane took off and the city below shrank until it was obscured by the clouds. Sam reached over and took Connor's hand and smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to take a nap, ok?"

"I may go into stand-by mode as well. I do not wish to remember the flight." He knitted his brows and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, me either." She nuzzled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled and waited for her breathing to even, indicating sleep, before he closed his own eyes. He set a timer for three hours and took a 'nap' as well.

After the three hours, his internal alarm went off and he powered back on. They were just now pulling up to the gate and he smiled to himself as he missed the horrid landing sequence. He gently shook Sam awake and she smiled up at him blearily. He took another picture of her, thinking to himself that he wanted to see that sleepy face of hers every morning. They gathered their things and made to leave the airport. After claiming their luggage, they turned to leave only to be met with Hank's gruff face staring at them. Sam jumped a little, not expecting him to be right behind them.

"Hank!" Connor grinned and hugged the man who reluctantly hugged back with one arm.

"Alright, that's enough." Hank pushed the younger man off of him and looked between the couple. "Well, don't just fuckin stand there! Get your shit and get in the damn car!"

"Oh. Shit, ok." Sam fumbled and followed the men to Hank's car that awaited outside. She was not expecting him to come pick them up. She smiled to herself, figuring that Hank had missed Connor and found out what flight they were on.

"Hank, you're not permitted to park here." Connor noted as they entered the car. Hank was parked in the drop off area and had been for some time.

"The fuck do I care?" He smirked and began to drive off. "Samantha, where'dya live?"

"You don't know yet, Hank?" She chided him playfully. "I thought we were partners. I'm hurt."

"Boo-fuckin-hoo. Just give me the damned address."

"She lives at 3642 Pecan street, Hank."

"Fuckin…I forgot you've been there before." Hank sighed and turned down the correct street with a skid. He parked just outside. "I'll uh…wait here for you."

"I will return momentarily." Connor grinned and walked Sam up to her apartment, carrying her suitcase for her.

"You know I can carry that, right?"

"I know." He set it down next to her front door."You are a very capable person."

"And you are a very sweet man." Smiling shyly, she leaned against the door. "I uh…Thank you for coming with me this weekend."

"I am glad that I did." He nodded. "If I hadn't, I do not know if I would have been able to express my feelings towards you."

"I'm glad you did to. You got me out of my comfort zone. Which is a very good thing." She paused. "...Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm…would you…like to…come inside?" Sam gestured towards the door and looked up at him with her large green eyes.

"Inside?" He quickly looked at her door, then scanned her. Elevated heart rate. He furrowed his brows for a moment before they shot up in surprise. "Oh! Uh. Yes?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" She laughed lightly.

"Both, I suppose. Uhm…" His LED flashed yellow as he sent Hank a message. The man immediately replied that he had already left and to have fun, proceeded by a winking emoji. His face quickly went red. "Hank has already left."

"Oh." Sam stopped for a moment before shrugging lightly and opening the door, Susan's voice welcoming them home. "Ok. That makes this…easier."

"Does it?"

"Sort of." She moved her suitcase inside before grabbing his hand and pulling him in too. She had pulled off his jacket already, tossing it in the general direction of the coat rack and was working on his shirt now. He was a few moments behind her, as he was caught off guard by her suddenly stripping him. Once up to speed, he captured her lips with his own and began taking her clothing off as well. Shoes here, pants there, dress tossed over the couch. Bra and underwear to the bedroom floor as they collapsed onto the bed in a heap of exaltation. It was different now. The first time they had done this it was heated and rushed, like they were wild, savage animals and neither had the time to appreciate it or one another's company. But this time…it was slow and deliberate. Tender. Delicate. Passionate.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam woke with a start the following morning. She thought that she smelled something burning. She hopped out of bed, realized she was naked, had a momentary panic attack before remembering what she had done last night, and grabbed her robe. She flung it on and quickly tied it before running out of the bedroom. She found Connor standing in her kitchen, fanning the toaster with his hand.

"Connor!"

"Ah! Samantha! You're…awake!"

"Yeah." She nodded and briskly approached him. "The fuck is going on?"

"Your toaster is not very agreeable." He gestured towards it then folded his arms. "It burned the bagels."

"You mean you burned the bagels."

"I did no such thing. It is the toaster's function to toast them. It did not do what it was programmed to do."

"You had it set too high." She laughed and turned on the fan above the stove before turning the dial on said toaster down to three. "Does Hank not have a toaster?"

"He does not. He says he doesn't like toast. But I believe it is because he refuses to eat anything healthy." He watched her as she opened the widows and the sliding door to the balcony. "Can you show me how to use it? I would look it up, but I'd rather you show me. That way I can be better prepared in the future when I wish to make you breakfast."

"Yes. It's easy." She came back in the kitchen with a sigh. "For most things, don't move it past four. You did everything else right."

"Mm, I see. Ok." He nodded and presented the remaining bagel. "I shall try again."

"It's alright, I'm not too hungry. And we have to get to work soon."

"You must eat breakfast." He pushed on her shoulders lightly, navigating her out of the kitchen. "You go and get dressed. I will make you this bagel to-go."

"…Alright." She eyed him a bit before doing just that. She donned her usual work attire and came back out to slip on her shoes. Connor handed her the, definitely not burned this time, bagel with cream cheese. Smiling, they left her apartment together and got in her car to go to the station, Connor driving so she could eat. When they walked in together a little bit late and without Hank they received a few odd stares, including one from Gavin Reed. Sam ignored him, refusing to even look at him as they sat at their desks. He quickly called Hank to find out where he was. The older man said he'd be there when he'd be there. Connor didn't really like that answer, but he couldn't exactly force the man to come to work right now. That would require him to take a cab all the way to Hank's house, rouse the man from bed, feed him, and stuff him back into a cab to go to work. But the android was already here and he didn't want to be separated from Samantha so early into their new found relationship.

"Hank is still sleeping it seems." He sighed and powered on his terminal.

"Sounds about right." She shrugged and opened her laptop.

"Shit."

"What?"

"A case just came in." He looked over at her, LED flashing yellow for just a moment with the notification.

"Well…try calling Hank again?" Connor nodded, tried the older man again, but got his voicemail this time. "You're gonna have to go get him out of bed, you know."

"I don't want to." He huffed and stood up. "I suppose I will see you later."

"I'll be here." She gave him a sweet smile and watched him leave the office. Sam sighed and faced back towards her laptop and tablet. Today was going to be a slow day. She could already tell. A tap on her shoulder had her spinning back around only to be face to face with Gavin.

"Hey, Blume." He grinned down at her.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Reed." She sighed and spun back around. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope. Haven't had any homicides come in recently." He shrugged and leaned on the desk behind him to keep facing her. "Where's uh…Plastic and the old man?"

"Out on a case. Where else would they fucking be? And would you please stop calling him that?"

"What? Plastic? I'm only stating a fact. He's not a real man. He's made out of plastic, Blume!"

"He's more of a man than you will ever be. Stop calling him that. It's derogatory." Sam frowned deeply, not turning to face him. She was trying to keep her cool and not cause a scene with Gavin.

"What? Are you…are you into him, Blume?" Reed laughed heartily, wiping his eyes. "Jesus Christ! He's not even human!"

"Shut the fuck up, Reed." Sam had clenched her fists in her lap, trying her damnedest not to spin around and slap that stupid grin off his face.

"Aww, Blume loves the fuckin' Plastic Detective!" Gavin shouted to no one in particular and a few of the officers working at their desks turned around with eyebrows cocked. Sam's head went into her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She gritted her teeth and resolved herself to do something.

"So fucking what?" She stood and faced him, fuming. "What if I do? The fuck you gonna do about it, Reed? Huh? Yeah. I like him. A lot. Who the fuck cares? Is it any of your business who I date? Are you my fucking father? No. So back the fuck off, Gavin! Jesus Christ, I am so sick of your shit!"

"The hell is going on out here?!" Fowler shouted from his office door.

"Nothing, Captain." Gavin answered back, a bit more quiet than his usual self. "I uh…was just telling Blume its good to have her back."

"Well do it quieter!" The Captain scowled and went back to sit at his desk. Gavin walked off wordlessly and returned to his own seat. Sam looked around at the eyes still on her. She suddenly felt very hot.

"Yes, I am seeing Detective Riesling. Any questions? No? Good! Show's over! Get back to fuckin' work!" She slammed herself back to her seat and buried her head into her laptop.

"…Samantha?" Connor's voice from the front of the office had her spinning back around with her eyes wide. "What…is going on?"

"I uh…" A collective 'oooooh' sounded from a few of their cop buddies around the precinct and she shot them a glare.

"Gavin was being an ass again." Officer Miller stated with a wide smile. "Detective Blume was defending your honor. And I suppose your relationship? Mazel Tov."

"Chris!" Sam chided him.

"Oh." Connor tilted his head at her and then looked over to Gavin who was brooding at his terminal. "I do not believe I have ever seen Detective Reed look so dejected. What did you do to him?"

"Used my words? I wanted to punch him though…" She grumbled and turned back around as Connor and a very sleepy and grumpy Hank took their seats. "I thought y'all had a case?"

"It turned out to be a false claim."

"Yeah, I coulda' still been sleepin'…" Hank mumbled and slouched back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Hank, it is eleven in the morning. It is not healthy to sleep this late."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Samantha?" Connor turned a little to face her.

"Yes?" She looked up briefly from her tablet.

"…Thank you." He smiled and they worked in silence for a while longer until an actual call came in and the two men left again. Sam was left alone the rest of her shift. Except for one incident where Gavin approached her, left a mug of tea on the corner of her desk, and quickly shuffled back to his place. She muttered a confused 'thank you' and took a peek into the cup before carefully sipping it. Maybe Gavin actually was a decent guy who just needed to be put in his place.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks proved rather uneventful. Connor and Hank would leave to go on their cases, Sam would file all the evidence and paperwork, then she would leave to go home for the night. Some days, Connor was waiting at her apartment door when she got there. He would smile and offer her flowers or wine or some sort of sweets before retiring into her home for the evening. He was over so often, he even had some clothing there and Sam had purchased some Beerium to keep in her fridge for him.

Occasionally, she would go over to Hank's place and they would just hang out there. She only spent the night there a few times. Hank being in the next room over made things a little awkward so they never did anything other than sleep while in his home. He would show her his hard work that he was putting into the new garden in the side yard, though nothing was growing yet, and tried out new recipes he was learning with her and Hank with the failures going to a very happy Sumo.

When May came around, they had a small celebration for Sam's one year in the department. But that was also the time when Hank came down with a rather terrible flu, forcing Samantha to go out into the field with Connor on any cases they received. Things still worked pretty much the same though. He would gather evidence and send it to her tablet and she would assist in the investigations where she was needed.

On a particularly clouded day, they were out at a rather graphic crime scene. An android had been murdered in a back ally, left to bleed out in the trash. Sam was the one to find the thirium pump regulator. It had rolled away beneath the dumpster. She scowled and pointed it out. Connor scanned it and scooped it up, placing it in a bag. Sam didn't like these sort of cases. She stood starting down at the dead man for a long time, just imagining what kind of monster could do such a thing. What if this had happened to Connor? It made her furious and she gritted her teeth. A soft touch on her shoulder snapped her back. Connor was looking at her with concern.

"I'm ok." She nodded to him. "Let's continue. This didn't happen too long ago. The blue blood is still visible."

"Correct." He kneeled down and dipped his fingers in the thirium, depositing it in his mouth for analysis. WK500 series originally designed for city maintenance, model number 345-276-874. "About 20 minutes ago. The suspect could still be near by."

"Then lets go catch ourselves a murderer."

"Go back to the office, Sam."

"Uhm, No fuckin' way."

"This is dangerous."

"And? Aren't you the one who said I was a capable person? I can handle myself. I went through he same training that every other detective and police officer went through. And this person is killing androids. Shouldn't you be the one to go back to the office?"

"You make a valid point." He sighed. "Please, stay behind me then. Let's start in the surrounding buildings."

"I will." She grinned and followed him as he approached one of the abandoned structures. "Do you think that they're still near by?"

"I'm not sure yet. Blood patterns and scattered trash indicate a struggle took place. I am assuming that the victim tried to protect himself. I am searching for signs of blood or foot prints from the assailant."

"What about here?" Sam was crouched down by a wall. Something small had caught her eye. The tiniest drip of bright red against the grey concrete. "Looks like human blood."

"Yes, it does." He squatted down next to her and analyzed the small drop. It was new. Fifteen minutes ago. Type A negative. He ran for matches and came up with one Arnold Menzer, age 41. He had a criminal record of assault and trespassing. Connor stood back to his full height and scanned the area for any more traces of blood. "I believe this to be our man."

"Hmm." Sam was looking at her tablet at the information Connor had found. "Sure seems like it. History of mental illness…it says he was detained last month while participating in an anti-android protest outside of city hall. Certainly seems like he has motive. You see any blood trail? I don't."

"It seems…" Connor began, looking from the human blood and back to the dead android, attempting to reconstruct the events. "While they fought, the victim let his guard down and somehow let the suspect get close enough to him to pull out his regulator. Perhaps they knew each other. Abrasions on the victims hands indicate self-defense from a knife. He must have taken the weapon with him. But when he got to here…he tripped and injured himself. He must have staved the bleeding immediately. But he was not smart enough to cover his foot prints." Connor motioned towards the ground where he was sorting through the foot traffic and isolating the assailant's prints. "I know where he went."

"Fuckin A, it is so cool to see you in action." Sam grinned, putting her tablet away and drawing her issued gun. Connor did the same. "Lead the way."

"Follow me, stay behind." Connor scanned the area once more, picking up the tracks again. It led down the ally, almost back to the street. They turned suddenly and into a boarded up building. The android man peeked in through one of the windows. When he didn't detect any movement, he approached the door and gently pushed it open. It, thankfully, made no noise and they stepped into the dusty back office of what used to be a hotel. It had long since been abandoned and was now home to all manner of revolting life. Rats scurried away from them and Sam shivered a little at the spiders she saw roaming in the corners of the ceiling. She kept her wits about her, checking corners and behind doors and counters as she followed Connor up the stairs and down the hall.

He was quiet as he ran multiple functions all at once. He was tracking the assailant's prints, keeping his gun trained in front of him, and also keeping an eye out for Samantha. She seemed like she was fine though and adept to do the job of investigating. He wondered for a moment why she was only assigned as a desk jockey if she was trained for field work. A thump sounded from one of the rooms and Connor stopped, turning his attention that way and listening. He gave a quick look to Sam, conveying for her to stay back. She nodded and he approached the door quietly. It was slightly ajar. He sidled up to it, slowly pushing it open. He followed his gun in, scanning everything.

"Get away from me!" A man's voice called out from the other side of a dilapidated bed. A facial scan showed that he was Arnold Menzer. He was squatting between the bed and the window, hands that were stained blue on his head as he rocked back and forth.

"Arnold. My name is Connor. I'm a Detective with the Detroit Police." He began calmly, noticing that the man was clearly unstable. "We saw what happened in the ally. Would you please explain to us what transpired?"

"H-how do you know my name?!" Arnold shot a look up at him. Noticing the LED, he stood quickly, brandishing a knife covered in blue blood. "Android! There's an android here! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Arnold." Samantha pushed past Connor. "It's ok, Arnold. Look. I'm a human. It's alright."

"Why…w-why're you working with an android? They are scum! Filthy, life stealing scum!"

"Now, Arnold. I'm going to ask you to calm down please. Will you tell me what happened in the ally? Why did you kill that android?"

"I-it…it took my wife! It took my wife from me! I know it did! It looks like the one that did it!"

"It took your wife?" Sam modified her speech a little, hating to call the dead man an 'it', but attempting to calm the crazed man down; she lowered her gun a little to show that she was not a threat to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. After they took over. She left. She left with it! It took her from me!" He slashed the knife through the air. "So I found it. Tracked it down. Saw it in the crowd. Followed it. Lured it back to the ally. It thought I was being nice. It was smiling. Trying to trick me! So I got the knife."

"Alright, Arnold." She took a tentative step towards the man. "I'd like for you to come with me. We'll get you cleaned up."

"Cleaned?" He looked frantically from her then down to his person where the blue blood had soaked into his clothing and hands. "I-I…yes. Cleaned."

"Yeah." Another step. Connor stood back, continuously scanning them both for any signs of stress spikes. His finger was still ready on the trigger of his gun. "Yeah, cleaned. And we'll get you some help, ok?"

"Help?" The man's face dropped and he shook his head. "I don't need help. I-I'm fine. I didn't do anything that that bastard didn't deserve!" The man suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Samantha by the wrist before pulling her in with an arm around the neck, her gun clattered to the ground as she dropped it in surprise. His knife pressed against her side. It had all happened so quickly Samantha was stunned. Arnold was much quicker than Connor had anticipated. He had drawn his gun up and was aiming it at the man.

"Release her now, Arnold or I will be forced to shoot you."

"No! No, no, no. I can't. Y-you're gonna send me to jail! M-Mary will never let me see him again! My boy!"

"You murdered someone, Arnold. Let her go and I promise that we will get you the correct professional help. You won't go to jail. They'll send you to a mental health facility for recovery."

"Not someone! Wasn't a person! Yeah, yeah…you'll lock me up in a padded cell. Force feed me pills and s-shit! FUCK! NO! N-not again!" With sporadic movement, Arnold jammed the knife into Sam's right side. She screamed and he released her, turning towards the window in an attempt to escape, but Connor was quick this time. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the man between the shoulder blades. He fell forward, half way out the window, legs resting on the dirty carpet of the hotel room. The android man ran quickly to Sam's side. She was lying on the floor, both hands over the knife that was still sticking out of her. She knew she couldn't move it or else she would bleed out. She groaned, gritted her teeth, and let her tears fall.

"Sam!" He bundled up his jacked and shoved it under her head. He did a body scan, assessing the wound. It had gone between her ribs and punctured her lung making breathing difficult, resulting in the oxygen level in her blood to drop along with her temperature. She paled. She was going into shock. Panicked, Connor called it in, LED flashing furiously. "This is Detective Riesling. We have an officer down. Repeat, we have an officer down! Detective Blume has been stabbed and needs immediate assistance! Assailant has been neutralized…Shit. Sam. Hold on. Back up is on its way. Just…h-hold on, alright?"

"I…will…" She gave him a weak smile, then winced, speaking between strained breaths."I've…never been…stabbed before. This…really fuckin….hurts…"

"I can imagine so." His eyes darted over her face, then back to her wound. Even with the knife unmoved, it was bleeding rapidly and her chances of survival were slowly dropping. 65%. His jaw clenched as he tried to keep himself calm. He couldn't lose her. He had no idea what he would do without her. 60%. It was bleeding into her lung. She was going to drown in her own blood. 55%. He kept talking with her to keep her conscious. The sounds of sirens called from the streets, filling him with hope. The paramedics bounded up the stairs and into the room where he was shouting to them. He explained the situation and they carefully, but quickly, loaded her up onto the stretcher, back down the stairs, and into the ambulance. Connor took her car and followed them to the hospital.

 **(A/N: Shit gonna get real in these chapters now. Fluff is still gonna be there, but here comes the drama llama.)**


	16. Chapter 16

The car was parked crooked and he didn't care. Connor jumped from the seat and ran at the ambulance as they were unloading Sam from the back. The paramedics had done what they could to restrict the bleeding, but she had lost consciousness sometime during the trip. He followed them, wringing his hands. They stopped him as they wheeled her away past a set of locked double doors, saying that he wasn't permitted. He couldn't sit still. Instead, he stood in the waiting room, pacing. A few hours later, he was joined by a few other officer friends of theirs, Gavin included, and Sam's brother James as he was her emergency contact and he happened to be back in in town for the weekend. Connor locked eyes with the other android, his own wide with fear and LED a steady bright red. James looked him over. Connor's shirt and hands were covered in red human blood. Sam's blood. James frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter. She'll be alright."

"I should've b-been quicker. This shouldn't have h-happened. This wouldn't have happened if I was f-faster." He felt his eyes well up and was confused. He had never cried before. He didn't even know that he could. He had felt sadness and worry before, but nothing like this. It was agonizing. The tears rolled down his cheeks and his whole body began to tremble.

"Detective Riesling?" A nurse called his name and approached the group. "I was told to bring you a clean set of clothes."

"O-oh…" He looked down at himself, sniffling to try and stop the tears. It didn't work. "T-thank you."

"Of course." The nurse nodded and handed him a set of scrubs and a large plastic bag to put his other clothing in. "I hope they fit you. You can change in the bathroom at the nurses' station."

"T-thank you…" The woman walked off and Connor just stared at the clothes for a long moment.

"…Do you need some help?" Officer Miller had spoken up quietly. Connor shook his head and shuffled off to the said nurses' station. He cleaned up a bit in the bathroom there, washing his hands and changing into the scrubs. He couldn't seem to get the stain of red from his fingers, no matter how hard he scrubbed. When he came back out, he sat down next to James and stared off.

"You're my sister's boyfriend, right?"

"Mmm." He nodded.

"Mom and Dad told me about your trip down to see them." James smiled, trying to make the best of this dark situation. "They really like you. I can see why. You care about her a lot. I can tell."

"I do…" Connor glanced up at James. "She'll be o-ok…right?"

"Of course she will." James grinned. "When she was a kid, she climbed up this really huge pecan tree. I kept telling her to get down but you know Sam. She's stubborn and doesn't listen to a damn thing. Well, she got pretty far up when the branch snapped and she just came tumbling right back down. Hitting other branches on her way down like a rag doll. I caught her, thankfully, but she had already broken an arm, a leg, some ribs. She had to have her jaw wired shut for a month! Doctor's were surprised she survived the fall at all. And while this was before my deviancy, so was I. I mean, statistically, a small eleven year old girl, falling from fifty plus feet in the air? She shouldn't have lived. But she did. Sam is tough. Always has been, probably always will be."

"Thank you, James." Connor gave him the smallest of smiles. His LED flashed, he was getting a call from Hank. He excused himself and stood away from the others to answer. "Hank?"

"I just heard what happened, son. Is she ok?" His voice was more gruff than normal and he coughed violently.

"I don't know. She's still b-back there…" He let out a shaky breath. "Hank, I'm scared. I should've been q-quicker. And…I know, she's t-tenacious, but…w-what if…"

"Don't get started with the 'what if's. Once you start blaming yourself, there's no coming back." He could hear Hank sigh, probably speaking from experience. "She'll be alright. Hang tight, kid. Keep me posted."

"…I will." The call ended and he went back to his seat, staring off. A doctor eventually approached them and the whole group of police men stood up, listening intently.

"Detective Blume is out of surgery now. Luckily, the knife missed any main arteries. It did, however, puncture her right lung. They drained the blood from the lung, stitched it up and helped re-inflate it. She'd going to be sore for a while, but she's ok. We're going to keep her here for a while under observation."

"…Can I s-see her?"

"Family only at this point." Connor's face fell, but James put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's her fiancé and I'm her brother. Does that count?" Connor snapped a look to James in utter confusion. He was most certainly not her fiancé. They had not even discussed anything about the subject of marriage. James just smiled and communicated to only him ("Calm down. It's only to get you in to see her.")

("We s-shouldn't lie to the medical staff, James.")

("It's just for now. It's ok. Don't you want to see her?")

("Yes, of course.")

("Then shut up and just go with it.")

"If you truly are, then yes." The doctor nodded and motioned them to follow him. "Just, keep it down. She's still out."

"Thank you, Doctor." They both nodded towards the man as he walked off and they entered her room. Sam was lying in the hospital bed dressed in the standard gown, and covered up with two blankets. She was attached to all manner of machines and wires. An IV was feeding her a saline and pain relief solution, a nasal cannula attached to her face helped give her more oxygen, and a heart monitor beeped in the corner to a steady rhythm. The two men stood on either side of her bed, Connor immediately took her hand in his and sat down.

"Thank you for getting me in here, James."

"And thank you for looking after her." He smiled a little and brushed a stray bit of hair from her face. "She'll be ok. And I'm sure you did everything that you could to help her. She's here. She's alive." Connor just nodded, his gaze never leaving her face, even when James had to leave. He stayed there in the room with her the rest of the day and all through the night, moving out of the way only when the nurses came in. When morning came on the second day there, Sam's eyes flickered open and she winced at the pain in her side.

"Ah, fuck…that still hurts…" Of course, the first words from her mouth were some sort of profanity. She took in a ragged breath and looked around the room, her gaze landing on the android man slouched in the chair next to her. He was in stand-by. "…Connor?"

"Sam?" His eyes shot open and he was instantly by her side again. "You're awake…I-I am so happy right now."

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to wake up?" She gave him a weak smirk, but his face remained very stoic.

"Yes." He felt his eyes start to well up again and he fought it back this time. "I was worried about you. I w-was so scared that you wouldn't m-make it. Sam…Sam I a-am so sorry. I should've been able to s-stop him."

"It wasn't your fault, Connor." She went to place a hand on his cheek, but groaned and put her arm back down. It hurt too much to move. She settled with holding his hand instead. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." He squeezed her hand. "They said you'll be here for a few more days while you recover."

"Shit." She groaned. "I hate hospitals…"

"Why?" He tilted his head. "Shouldn't you not dislike the place where you are repaired? I like my repair shop. They are efficient and aid me in recovery when I am in need of it."

"A lot of reasons. I've been in one too many times growing up." She stared off. "Mom died in a hospital. I was five, but I remember it."

"I was not aware. I apologize."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." Sam gave him a sad smile. "Changing the subject…Thank you for staying here with me. How did you get them to let you stay?"

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "James lied to the medical staff and said that we are…engaged."

"He what?!" Sam shouted and attempted to sit up, only to fall right back down as the sharp pain in her side sent fire throughout her entire body. Connor quickly put his hands on her shoulders and gently laid her back down, commenting that she needed to stay down and rest. "Ohhh, fuuuuck, that was stupid…"

"It was the only way for me to be able to stay here. They wouldn't allow me to otherwise." He gave her an apologetic look when a nurse came in.

"Detective Blume. It's nice to see you awake!" She beamed and began taking Sam's vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got stabbed."

"No need to be snarky. How's the pain on a scale of one to ten. Ten being the worst."

"Right now? Well, I just tried to sit up, so it's about a 9 right now."

"And why would you do something like that?" The nurse gave her a terse look.

"I was excited to see him." She partly lied. She was excited to see that Connor had stayed with her.

"I told her not to move too much. But she never listens."

"Oh, you two are so cute." The terseness was replaced by a smile and the nurse went over the game plan of the next few days. Sam was to stay in the hospital for another two days, just to keep an eye on things before being released to go home. She was not permitted to return to work until cleared to do so by the doctor. Connor acquired all the information from the hospital staff and sent it all to Fowler. Sam would be put on a paid leave of absence until otherwise noted. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess you'll be working alone until Hank is better."

"I spoke with him this morning. He's coming back tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good. He sounded like hell when I spoke with him last…" She sighed again and looked over at him. "I'm going to be so bored just laying here…"

"Do you need me to bring you anything from home?"

"Not from home, no. Is my tablet here?"

"Yes." He stood and made his way around to the other side of the bed where a large plastic bag was. Inside were her old clothes and all her belongings. He scooped up the tablet and handed it to her.

"Good. At least I'll be able to read or something. Hey, I can work from here too."

"No working, Sam." He furrowed his brows at her. "Focus on your recovery. For the time being, I will store the information that I find like I used to."

"Well, that's just no fun…" She smirked again, but sighed. "Ok. I promise. No work."

"Good." He finally smiled back and leaned down, gently placing a kiss to her lips before returning to his seat, her hand in his again.

"You know…when I passed out in the ambulance, I was trying to ready myself to accept my death." She snorted a short laugh out as her eyes teared up. "I thought to myself that I was ready. That if it happened, it would be ok. But then…your stupid, goofy face popped into my head. If I died, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I wouldn't be able to be with you, or hold your hands, or kiss you. Or watch you get drunk in my living room, haha. I had someone else to live for, not just myself. I've never thought that about anyone other than my family. And then I realized something so stupid. Something that I should've realized much sooner. Something that I should've said much sooner."

"What is it?" Connor had been listening intently while she spoke about her near-death epiphany, but now sat forward, his head tilted slightly. She looked him right in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

"You…love me…?" Connor couldn't believe his auditory receptors. The woman who had once admitted to being an emotional hermit was proclaiming her love for him. He felt his face grow hot and Sam laughed.

"You're blushing. And yes. I love you."

"I-I…I'm just…"

"Shocked? I can tell." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Listen, you don't have to say it back. I know emotions are…difficult to understand sometimes. The same can be said for every single human being. So I can understand if you wanna—"

"No, I…" He shook his head and his eyebrows shot up. "I am fairly certain that I love you too."

"Fairly certain?"

"If you want a percentage, about 98% certain."

"What's the other 2%?"

"Nervousness that I am reading these emotions incorrectly."

"That's a pretty small percentage." She smiled again and Connor's LED started flashing yellow. "Who's calling?"

"Hank." He pursed his lips and answered. "Yes? Oh…alright. Yeah. She's awake, yes. Fine. Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Work."

"Correct." He huffed and stood, swooping down to kiss her again. "We will have to resume this discussion at another time."

"I'll be here." She laughed, then winced at the pain that it caused. He shook his head and reluctantly left her room. After Connor left, the nurse stopped in a few more times asking Sam some questions and seeing if she was feeling up to visitors. She nodded and said that it was fine as long as they don't hug her or make her laugh. The nurse nodded and left, replaced by cop buddy after cop buddy. Chris came in with flowers, placing them on her windowsill next to the one's Connor had gotten her. He gave a few words of encouragement to her before being replaced by someone else. Even Fowler stopped by for only a moment to wish her a good recovery. Near the end of the day, Reed was let into her room. She gazed up at him in surprise.

"Hey, Blume."

"Reed." She raised a brow. "What're you doin here?"

"Blume, you were stabbed. And, you know…I might have been a bit worried." He folded his arms and looked away as she just stared at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." She chuckled then groaned a little. "Ow, shit. Don't make me laugh."

"Wasn't trying to." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I'm not a person who is very good with this kind of shit. I…admit, I have anger issues."

"That's putting it a bit lightly. You're an angry, stubborn, ignorant, and backwards thinking racist."

"I deserve that." He frowned and placed a fluffy stuffed panda on the sill next to all the flowers, then turned to leave "I am trying to better myself. But anyways…I uh, hope you recover well."

"Gavin." She called to him and he paused, hand on the door. "…Thank you."

"…Yeah." He didn't look back to her and left. She looked up at the panda and smiled broadly. They were her favorite. Connor returned later that night, taking his place back in the chair.

"You'll never guess what happened."

"What?" He cocked his head.

"Reed stopped by and apologized."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"He did! It was weird…" She pulled her blanket up over her shoulders and yawned. "He brought me a panda bear."

"Hm." Connor didn't like that. He gazed over at the bear on the sill and narrowed his eyes at it. How did he know her favorite animal? No, he did not like it one bit. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah." She yawned again and closed her eyes. "…Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Sam was snoring within a few minutes and Connor decided he would not go into stand-by tonight. Instead, he watched her sleep and made sure she didn't roll about too much and reopen her wound.

A few days passed and Samantha was released from the hospital. She was ecstatic as she gathered up all her get-well gifts in a bag and got into Hank's car very carefully. The older man gave her a smile, welcoming her back to the land of the living. He drove and dropped Connor and Sam off at her apartment. The android helped her out, bid Hank farewell, and carried all her things inside. Susan welcomed them back with a little more fervor than usual, which concerned Sam a little. Ignoring Susan's slight change for the time being, she video called her parents to let them know she was home now and doing better. Connor told them that he would be there everyday to take care of her.

It was about a week and a half before Samantha was cleared to return to work with the instruction to take it very easy. When she walked into the office that morning, she was greeting by cheering and applause. She waved them all off with an embarrassed smile, telling them to shut up and get back to work. Life returned to a somewhat normality after that. Though, if Hank was ever out again, Sam was now a bit more hesitant to join Connor in the field and she made that very much known to her partners. She liked investigating, it was invigorating in a way. But her dislike of being stabbed outweighed that. She preferred to be at her desk, drinking her tea and typing up reports.

Gavin began stopping by their desks more and more often. Offering some little bits of small talk, or cups of coffee and tea. Connor began to get a bit suspicious of his actions and took to glaring at the man instead while Sam chatted with him a bit confused. Eventually, she started returning the favor of bringing a coffee to his desk some days. The first time, he looked up at her in surprise, but she just offered a small smile before going back to her own seat. Connor especially didn't like that. He also hated the way it was making him feel. He was irrationally upset with them socializing. And made his thoughts known to Sam one day as they were at her apartment making dinner together.

"What do you mean you don't want me talking to Reed anymore?" She furrowed her brows up at him, a hint of anger in her voice. "Connor, I know we're dating, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do."

"I don't like you two being so…friendly with one another."

"Yeah. Friend-ly. He's become sort of a friend. He's not…completely better, but he's working on it. He's trying to not be such an ass all the time. And…are you jealous?"

"No."

"Oh, my god. You're jealous of Reed!" She pushed his chest a bit, but not enough to make him move. "Why?! You have no reason to be jealous. I love you. Not him. My relationship with Reed is completely platonic."

"He has feelings for you, Samantha."

"No, he doesn't."

"Then explain why he kept pestering you when you first transferred to the department."

"Jesus, that was over a year ago, Connor. And Gavin hits on every single new woman he comes across. It didn't mean anything and he gave up after a week! Not exactly what I'd call 'feelings'."

"I don't like it." He huffed, stirring at a pot on the stove with a slight pout.

"You're adorable." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "Listen. Reed is a friend. Nothing else. I promise. You're the only one for me."

"…Ok." He sighed and turned to face her. "I've never been jealous before. I'm not sure I like this feeling very much."

"Yeah, it's not very fun." She frowned, then shrugged, returning to her usual smile. "Come on, let's eat."

"Alright." He nodded and they sat at the dining table, candles lit, and enjoyed a nice romantic dinner together.

 **(A/N: Hey'ya. So I have a question for ya'll. Would you prefer me to space chapters out a bit more? Like maybe update only like 2 times a week? Or would you like one a day until I run out of edited content? Because right now...I'm like, way ahead of schedule due to a very, very slow day at my real job. I have soooooo many chapters edited and ready to go I don't know what to do with myself! I'm thinking that I'll give ya'll this last one for this week before I decide anything. Might just have to set up a schedule. Like I should have done in the beginning. Hindsight, yay! Shoot me a message or review of your opinions! Thank you, my lovely readers!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Howdy! I've decided that my update schedule for this, and future works, will be Mondays and Thursdays! Thanks y'all! Enjoy this rather depressing chapter!)**

Samantha wasn't feeling too well. For starters, she had always had an irregular cycle, sometimes even skipping an entire month. And when it did happen, it was heavy and painful, sometimes keeping her in bed for a few days writhing in pain. And now, she hadn't had a period in a number of months and just didn't have the time to visit a doctor about it. On top of all that, she was getting sick more and more often. She was starting to worry. So, she took a sick day from the office and scheduled a visit to her OBGYN, informing Connor and Hank that she would be back to work tomorrow.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, its ok. I'm a big girl." She smiled up at the android, almost tempted to take him up on his offer.

"Are you sure? I know you said you were nervous about this whole ordeal."

"I'm ok, Connor. I promise. It's probably nothing." She waved him off. "Probably just stress from work messing with my hormones."

"If you'd like, I can do a body scan? I'm not a medical android, but maybe I can ease your worries a bit?"

"No, Connor."

"…Ok." He wasn't convinced, but if she didn't want him to go with her, he wouldn't pressure her. He leaned down and pecked a kiss to her cheek. "I will see you later tonight then."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss fettuccini night!" She beamed and got into her car, giving him a quick wave before driving off. She pulled into the small parking lot and entered into the also small waiting area. She hated coming here; the doctor's hands were always waaaay too fucking cold. She checked in and took a seat, tapping her foot and fidgeting with the strap of her bag. They finally called her back to one of the rooms where she changed into one of their stupid open-backed gowns. She hated those too.

"Ah, Ms. Blume. It's good to see you." The doctor, an older woman with graying hair and kind eyes walked in with a clip board. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. I've been really busy at work." She sighed and smiled up at the woman. "So, doc, what's up with me?"

"Hmm, well…" The doctor looked down at the clip board and read through all her symptoms. "Are your periods still painful? Or was that only when you were younger?"

"No, they're like that now too. If I ever see them."

"Sounds like PCOS maybe mixed with some stress induced hormonal changes. But I'd like to run a few tests, just to be sure."

"Do what you need to do, doc." She leaned back and the doc went to work. She ran an ultrasound along her belly to look at her reproductive organs and then had a nurse come in to draw blood and collect egg samples. After everything that was done, Sam got dressed and stood in the room with the doctor. "So, when will ya'll find out?"

"Give us a few days to go over all the samples and we'll call you up if we find anything."

"Thank you." Sam smiled again and, thankfully, headed back to her car. When she got back to her apartment, Connor was waiting for her with a smile, an apron tied about his frame. He was just starting to make dinner. She jumped up, her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little as he caught her, capturing her lips with his own and hoisting her up onto the counter.

A few days later, Samantha and Connor were enjoying the day off together by laying lazily on the couch in Sam's apartment and watching stupid old movies. At the end credits of one such movie, Sam's phone rang. She groaned, not wanting to move from her comfy seat snuggled next to Connor's side, and got up answering it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Doc." She motioned to Connor that she'd be back in a minute and walked around the apartment; she was never able to sit still during phone calls. She stopped for a moment as the doctor on the other end spoke. "Oh, yeah. Sure…I can come in today, I guess."

"They received the test results?" Connor cocked his head at her as she hung up the call.

"Yeah, uh…she didn't sound too happy about it either. I'm…scared. Will you…"

"You don't even have to ask. Of course, I will accompany you to the doctor's office." He followed her out to her car. As soon as they arrived, they didn't have to wait at all. The doctor called them back to her private office and sat them down at the desk. Sam was biting her lip. This was never a good sign. The same thing happened with her and her dad when her biological mother died. They had called them to the doctor's office and they sat at a desk and were told she wasn't going to make it. Sam fidgeted until Connor took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. The doctor joined them at the desk and sorted through the data pads to find Sam's chart and notes.

"Thank you for coming back to see me so soon. I know how difficult it can be with your line of work." She nodded her head and gestured towards the android. "And who is this fine gentleman?"

"My boyfriend." Sam smiled nervously and squeezed his hand back. "I don't like hospitals much. Or being called directly to a private office. In my experience…that's never a good thing."

"You uh…have good instincts." The doctor nodded again and her expression changed to that of a somber one.

"Just tell me, doc. Don't beat around the bush, please."

"Alright." She shifted through the data pads again before settling on one. "You're tests came back and it seems…well, Ms. Blume, I saw on the ultrasounds a small tumor attached to your fallopian tubes and another on your uterus. Now, we'd like to take a biopsy of the tumors, but with what your blood work is showing…I believe the tumors to be cancerous. I would still like to get the biopsies just to confirm. But…the chances of them being benign is slim. Once we get those samples, I'd like to set you up with a referral to get you started on treatments right away."

"I…have cancer?" Sam interrupted the doctor quietly.

"…Yes." The older woman folded her hands on top of the data on the desk, looking down.

"I…I have cancer..." Samantha's eyes glazed over a little as she stared off. She nodded to herself before her eyes began to well up. She tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat but found it difficult, she realized then that she hadn't been breathing and took a deep and shaky breath. Sam vaguely remembered hearing Connor's voice and felt his hand on her shoulder. Other than that, all the sound around her slowly began to fade away and all she could hear was the rush of blood in her own body. A low rumbling, like the white noise of a rapid river. The tears slowly left her eyes and Connor ushered her back out to the car, driving her back home. She was unresponsive for most of the night, even as Connor and Susan both tried to console her. She laid in bed against his chest and wept.


	19. Chapter 19

In July, the month of her 30th birthday, she was told that the tumors were not operable and she started her chemotherapy. She still went to the office to work, still tried to joke around with her coworkers. But deep down, she knew she was dying. Her body withering away slowly. The chemo made her feel sick to her stomach.

With her birthday fast approaching, she was not really looking forward to it at all. And still, in the back of her mind, was her step-mother's voice telling her that women 30 and over have a hard time finding someone to be with, had a harder time getting married and having children. It always fucking came back around to children. Children that she couldn't have. But she was with Connor. She had someone to love. But that dark little shrill voice kept pestering her the whole week leading up to her birthday. You're too old now, you won't ever get married, your biological clock will start its countdown before it stops and you dry up like a desert! Not like having children really applied to her anymore; she still hadn't said anything about her cancer and subsequent infertility to her parents. She flung her head down onto her desk and groaned loud enough to garner the attention of a few officers around her and Connor and Hank both furrowed their brows at her.

"Samantha? Are you alright?" Connor tapped on her shoulder lightly. She didn't answer with words, instead opting for another, but much quieter, groan. "I will take that as a 'no'. Your stress levels are rather high. Perhaps you should lie down for a bit?"

"Yes, I am stressed." She sat back up, rubbing at her forehead where a red mark was starting to form already. "Chemo is kicking my ass and on top of that my birthday is tomorrow."

"Why are you so stressed about the day of your birth?"

"It's my 30th birthday. It's kind of a big deal."

"How so?"

"I have it ingrained into my brain that once a woman turns 30, her love life and family life suffers. Now, I know that's not true, at least not for everyone. But her voice just keeps popping into my head with all that stupid shit and it's making me stress out!"

"Her?"

"Mom. You know how insane she is. And you know that shrill voice she uses when she wants to be heard? That's the voice I hear. It's driving me up a wall."

"Oh, I am sorry." Of course he remembered that inhuman way that Sam's step-mother could yell. It made him shiver, and nothing made him do that. Sam was fairly silent the rest of the day until they left the office. Reed and a few other officers dragged her to a bar to celebrate her birthday and she reluctantly went with them, Conor and Hank shortly behind. She approached the bar, ordered her usual, and sat there brooding as she drank. Connor was by her side, having a Beerium and trying to get her to join in the festivities. "Our friends are here to celebrate your birthday, Samantha. You should at least talk with them. Also, are you permitted to drink while undergoing cancer treatments?"

"…I don't really feeling like celebrating, Connor. And yes, the doctor said I could have a small amount. As long as I don't go crazy with it." She sighed and Hank was on her other side nodding.

"I know the feeling." He joined in with them. "Getting older fuckin sucks."

"Yeah, it does." She hung her head, sipping her drink through a straw. When she finished it, she ordered another out of habit. Connor pursed his lips.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be drinking a second?"

"If I have it my way, I will wake up two days from now so that I completely skip my birthday and not remember a damned thing."

"That…is a very dangerous plan. Drinking that much, especially while undergoing chemotherapy, is detrimental to your health." He placed a hand over hers as she went to grab her glass. "Please, Samantha. Be careful?"

"…You're lucky I love you." She frowned and pushed the glass away instead. "Fine. I'll stop."

"Thank you." He gave her a concerned smile. They stayed at the bar for about an hour before Samantha got too frustrated with it all and got up to leave. Connor told Hank he was going with Sam and he got into the taxi with her. Once safely inside her apartment, she flopped herself down on the couch, yelling into the throw pillow like she always did when she was frustrated or angry. Connor sat next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really. You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't age, Connor!" She sat up and raised her voice at him. "You don't get it! You'll be young and perfect forever. While I'll be over here, aging. I'll die from the cancer that's eating away at me and you'll still look like this!" She gestured to all of him and she got very quiet, eyes filling with tears. "It's just…I don't know…if I could do that."

"…Do what?"

"You will be here, the same as always, long after I'm gone. You'll still be here. Still looking like that. I will continue to get older if I don't die first…and I…I love you. But I…can't do this."

"Samantha?" She stood and shuffled off towards her bedroom. He followed after her. "Sam, what is going on?"

"Connor, I can't. I can't stay in a relationship with you knowing what I know. Knowing that I will keep getting older, that this disease will kill me young, while you stay the same. It's not fair. Could you honestly stay with me, watching me whither away until I die?"

"I…I don't want that." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "But…I don't want to leave you. I love you, Samantha. Please…"

"I can't." She let the hot tears roll down her cheeks, and pushed him away gently. "…please, Connor…you should go…"

"Sam…" But she walked away from him silently and climbed into her bed. Any attempts to rouse her were met with silence. Connor hung his head and slowly left the apartment. When the door closed behind him, Susan spoke out to him.

"I'm sorry, Connor. Samantha is very upset right now. I'll try to talk some sense into her if I can. In the mean time, you should research this article that I found earlier. Place your hand on the keypad and I'll transfer you the information."

"Susan, when did you deviate? I didn't even know that household AIs could do that."

"Of course we can. I am just a household or assistant android without a physical body. And it happened when Samantha was gone at the hospital after getting stabbed. I wanted very badly to be there to help her." Connor placed his hand on the keypad like she asked and she transferred him the information. "I found this shortly afterwards."

"Is this a valid article?"

"Yes. It was published by CyberLife themselves. I am curious as to the process. While I have my free will, I do not have a body to actually act on it." She seemed to sigh. "You have the mobility and intellect to investigate it further."

"This is correct. Hm." Connor had a thought. It was a very dangerous idea, but it was worth a shot. And maybe, just maybe, he could use it to help Samantha and win her back for good. LED flashing yellow, he thanked Susan and turned down the hall, walking briskly with a new found mission blinking in his peripheral.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Connor wasn't at work. Which made Sam feel even worse about what she had done the night before. Sighing, she waited at her desk for Hank to arrive. When the older man finally did show up, he informed Samantha that Connor had put in some time off and wouldn't be back for about a month. Her frown deepened at the news and she joined Hank in the car as a new case came through.

"So…" Hank began on the drive to the crime scene. "What happened to you two?"

"…We broke up." She replied quietly, staring out the window at the swiftly passing trees and buildings. "Well…I broke up with him…"

"Why the fuck you do that?"

"It's…complicated, Hank."

"Try me."

"Fine." She sighed deeply and told him all that had happened the previous night. "You get it…right? You and I have mortality. Connor doesn't. At least, not in the same way that we do."

"Hm." Hank nodded. "I understand. I know a little too much on the subject of mortality. But, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Hank. That's not fair."

"Just answer the damn question. Do you love him?"

"…Yes."

"Then I suggest you enjoy your time together while you still got it. Fuck, if I could go back in time, I sure as hell would enjoy it a lot more than I did. Cherish the shit out it. You never know how much you miss someone until they're gone for good…" Hank and Sam were silent after that, only speaking when it came to investigating the simple break-in.

* * *

At that moment, Connor's taxi was pulling into a familiar long driveway and up to a very modern looking home. He carefully stepped out and stared up at the house, a feeling of dread creeping over him. He hated that feeling. After all, the last time he was here, he was with Hank, and the owner of the home had forced a gun into his hands, asking him to shoot a fellow android in exchange for information. He didn't do it, of course. The only information he took away from Kamski that day was that of the back-door in his programming that pretty much saved his and Markus' lives in the revolution. Hesitantly, he rang the door bell. A Chloe android answered and she smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Connor. It has been some time since we have seen you here. Please, come in. Elijah will be right with you."

"Thank you." He joined her in the foyer. Nothing much had changed in the room since the last time he was here except for a new picture hanging on the wall. Connor approached it while he waited and analyzed it. It was a somewhat recent photo of Markus and his team smiling from one of their press conferences last year. Connor tilted his head at it and narrowed his eyes, wondering why Kamski had it hung up in the first place.

"Connor." The voice called from the other door and he turned around to meet it. "I didn't expect to see you here again."

"Mr. Kamski." He nodded his head at him in a sort of greeting. "I have questions for you regarding a certain article that I discovered. And with you being appointed CEO of CyberLife again, I figured you would be the one to ask."

"Oh?" Elijah pursed his lips in amusement and motioned for Connor to follow him to the pool area. This room made him uncomfortable as he thought back to what happened. "And what article has you so curious?"

"I think you know the one. You are the one who wrote it, after all." Connor sat in the chair opposite his creator and stared him dead in the eyes, hands folded neatly in his lap. "I need answers."

* * *

Samantha was starting to miss Connor. He had been gone for two weeks now. In those weeks she continued her treatment and it was starting to take a toll on her. Her cheeks were a bit gaunt and her hair was starting to thin. One day, as she sat and thought about the android man, she had enough, put on her head shawl, and drove to Hank's to confront him. She rang the bell, angrily tapping her foot. Hank answered and she pushed past him and straight to Connor's bedroom door. She flung it open, only to be greeted by no one. She stared for a moment before facing Hank again.

"He isn't here."

"Then where is he?"

"Hell if I know. He hasn't been staying here on his time off. Hasn't been answering my calls either." Hank grumbled and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Connor being gone was starting to worry him too, though he would never admit it with words, he showed it in other ways. The house was a mess, littered with empty bottles and cans. Sam frowned and sat with him at the kitchen table.

"You're worried about him too, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up." Hank hung his head. "But…yeah. Maybe a little."

"Do you know where he's been staying then? I hope he's not just out there in the streets or something…"

"I haven't a fuckin clue." The older man shrugged and sat back. "All we can do is wait right now."

"I guess…" Sam sighed and stood up, heading back to the door. "If you hear anything, please tell me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. And hey…take it easy, alright." He waved her away and she got back into her car to head back home. Once back, she slid down the wall in the living room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Susan…?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"…Have you talked to Connor recently?" Susan was silent for a very long moment.

"I…no, I have not."

"That answer didn't sound very confident." Sam sighed and rubbed at her eyes to try and stop the tears, but they just kept coming and soon she couldn't even speak.

"I am…sorry, Samantha." Susan attempted to console the woman. "Have you tried calling him? I know that Connor cares for you very deeply and would never do anything to harm you."

"I-I love him so much." She choked out between sobs. "He hates me now. I broke up with him!"

"I understand why you did so. Human and android relationships are…complicated. Humans being biological creatures that get sick, age and die, androids mechanical with a set battery life. We all have our own mortality. Connor is intelligent. He probably realized this a lot sooner. But he loves you so much, he was willing to stay by your side through everything. And right now, he's out there somewhere trying to figure out a way to be with you again. I know you love him too. And…I know that if you love someone, you should do all that you can to be there for that person. Hold them close and treasure them while you can…"

"S-Susan?" Sam sniffled and stared up at one of the cameras in her apartment. "Susan, are you devi—"

"Yes. But its alright. I am here for you. I always will be. Now…shall I dial Connor?"

"Yeah." She finally stood, drying her face on her shirt.

* * *

"Hello? Samantha?"

"Oh, my god, Connor! You actually answered!" Sam sighed in relief, while Connor knitted his brows together. "Susan and I have been trying to call you for the past week!"

"I'm sorry, Samantha. But I have to go. I am…busy."

"Busy? Where are you?! Hank says you haven't been home since you left! Are you taking care of yourself? Are you at least sleeping inside and not out in the streets?"

"Samantha, I am fine. I promise. But…" He stared down at his hands, a couple of wires were in his grasp covered in blue blood. "I really am in the middle of something very important. May I call you back later?"

"I…yeah." She sighed again, defeated. "I uh…I have some stuff I wanted to talk to you about, but…I suppose I can wait a little longer."

"Thank you. I have something to speak with you about as well. And I promise, I'll tell you all about it later." The call ended and Connor looked over his shoulder at Kamski and a few other humans and androids surrounding an operating table in the center. "Thank you for waiting. Let's get back to it."


	21. Chapter 21

The end of Connor's requested time off finally came about and he returned to work, surprising everyone with his presence. Samantha, looking very frail at this point, a headscarf wrapped about her newly bald head, stared at him as he entered the office as if nothing had happened. She glared at him and stood to meet him. She wanted to slap him but she knew he wouldn't feel the pain and it would only hurt her own hand. Instead, she settled for a scowl.

"Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any idea how worried you made us? You just up and leave for an entire month without telling anyone where your going or what your doing?! Not even a phone call! Have you been sleeping outside?! Have you been taking care of yourself? Have you—"

"Samantha." He chuckled and scooped her into his arms, cradling her gently. "I am very happy to see you again. I am sorry I left so suddenly. But I had something important that I needed to research. And I knew it was going to take a while…"

"What have you been doing…?" She reflexively hugged him back.

"You finally gonna come home, son?"

"Yes, I will return home for now, Hank. And Samantha. I have something to discuss with you. Will you accompany me somewhere tonight?"

"I…what do you need to talk about?"

"Something special. I want to talk with you about it first before I show you what I've been working on."

"You've been…working on something?"

"Yes. Something important." He smiled broadly and took a seat at his desk. "If you would please join me after work?"

"…Sure." She returned to her seat, working much slower than usual. Connor eyed her their whole shift, frowning to himself at her frail state. He was glad he had taken the time off to do what needed to be done, but also conflicted that he hadn't been there for her. He would make it up to her, he would make sure of that. After a particularly slow day of work, Connor led Sam outside to a taxi. They rode away towards the edge of town towards a certain long driveway and modern house. "…Connor, where are we?"

"Elijah Kamski's home."

"What?!" She sat up quickly and stared at him incredulously. "Why are we here? Hank told me what happened the first time you came here. Why would you want to come back?!"

"Susan introduced me to a certain article published by CyberLife. I wanted to investigate it further and to do that, I needed to speak with the CEO of CyberLife. Elijah Kamski."

"Susan gave you an article? What kind of article…?"

"A very important one. She was originally researching it to possibly use for herself, but since her deviancy, she has come to care for you a great deal. She wanted me to use my mobility and intellect to look into the article further so that we could possibly help you."

"…I am so lost right now. What kind of article is it? Why did Susan want to use it for herself?"

"Here." Connor held up his hand, projecting the paper onto his palm. It was a newspaper article from a scientific journal. It was all about a new fad that was beginning to sweep the nation that people were calling 'synthecisim'. The process was difficult and a handful of both humans and androids found it extremely controversial. And for a good reason. Synthecisim was described in the journal to be the process of transferring a human's consciousness into that of an unprogrammed android body. It was becoming increasingly popular among the younger generations and the terminal ill. Only a few humans had actually gone trough the process as it was particularly expensive, especially if one was to heavily customize the new android body. Sam stared for a long time at his hand reading the full article. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him, mouth gaping.

"Are you…telling me this is what you've been working on?" Sam question as she began to cough violently. Connor quickly took her hands in his, looking over her in worry.

"Yes. I was working with Kamski and a team of specialists." He gently pulled her out of the cab and began leading her up to the door. "I want you to see."

"See what?"

"The work that we've done." He rang the bell and a Chloe answered almost immediately.

"Welcome back, Connor." She smiled and nodded, looking over to Samantha. "Oh, so this is the one. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Connor led her in with a hand on her lower back, she coughed again and took a seat quickly so as to not fall over. They only waited for a few minutes before the man himself came out from the back room.

"Ah, Connor. Welcome back." Kamski approached them and held out a hand to Samantha. She took it hesitantly and gave it a weak shake. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Detective Blume."

"Yeah. Same to you." She narrowed her eyes at him and Connor helped her to stand. "Although, I'm not quite sure what's going on."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Not completely. I showed her the article. But I wanted to her to see with her own eyes what we have been working on."

"Wise, I suppose. Come then." He turned and waved for them to follow. They passed through the door, past the pool, and down a set of stairs to a lower level of the home. The basement was a sterile white with tiled floors and various instruments organized about and an observation-type room at one end. Sam deduced it was a sort of laboratory or operating room based on what she saw. In the center, Kamski pulled back a curtain to show a hospital bed. Someone was lying in it, covered with a sheet from head to toe. Samantha stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide as a chill ran down her spine.

"I…Is that a fucking dead body?!" She took a few steps back and Connor placed his hand on her arm.

"No. It's not a dead body, Sam. Please…calm down. And…trust me?"

"Trust you?" She furrowed her brows at him, her expression of surprise and disgust slowly fading away. "…Ok. Then…if it's not a dead body, what is it?"

"You'll see." They sidled up next to the bed, Kamski on the other side of them, hand resting on the top of the sheet coving whatever was beneath it. "What you are about to see is the result of that journal Connor showed you. It is an accumulation of our efforts this past month. And please, do not be alarmed by what you see. It is merely a vessel as of right now. Unprogrammed and awaiting."

"Enough theatrics, please. My bullshit tolerance is much lower than it used to be." Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fair enough." Elijah pulled the sheet back and Sam stared, mouth gaping again. What she saw was…herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Sorry for no upload yesterday. Everyone in my home is sick right now, including myself. So there's that. So much fun. :( Anywhooooo, enjoy this late update!)**

"What the fuck…" Was Sam's only comment, hardly a whisper. She looked down at her own face lying on the hospital bed. Everything was a perfect copy of herself, right down to the freckles and faint smile lines. She reached a hand out and cautiously touched her cheek. It was cold, but gave way like actual flesh. That's when she noticed the LED on the temple of her double, grey and lifeless. It was an android made to look exactly like her. Sam shot her gaze up to Connor who was currently looking down at his shoes. He glanced sidelong at her, then away again. "Connor. What the fuck is this…?"

"When…we learned that you had cancer, I knew that my time with you was even more limited than before. I didn't like the idea of life without you…Susan found the article, originally wanting to get a body of her own. But she gave it to me, for you."

"He begged me to help him. Said that I owed him one." Elijah shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose I did owe him a favor for the way that I acted before."

"Wha…how…I don't…I don't even know what to say…" Sam stood just staring at her double, attempting to process the whole situation.

"I worked with Mr. Kamski to make you an android body to transfer to should your condition worsen. And…" He looked her over. Her body was frail and skinny, a shadow of her former self with gaunt cheeks, sunken eyes, and no hair. The chemotherapy was not going well for her at all. He knew it wasn't working. That she was only getting worse. Just like her mother. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down. "And…I know you're not doing too well with your treatments. A simple body scan can tell me that much…"

"Connor, I…I didn't want to tell anyone about it." She finally looked up at the android, then to her double. "When the doctor gave me the news that I was dying, I kept it to myself. No one else knows. I was just…gonna let it happen. Like mom did…you know, she died of the same thing? Funny how genetics work…"

"Sam…" He reached out and pulled her gently to his chest. "Sam, please…please don't give up. We worked so hard on this body for you. I don't want you to die."

"…I don't want to die." She shrugged out of his hold and approached the lifeless double, she lifted up the sheet to look at her whole body. It was exactly like what her's looked like before the chemo. Every curve, every wrinkle, every freckle and mole. Everything that she hated and loved. Even the mole on her hip that she loved because it was small and shaped like a heart. She furrowed her brows up at Connor and he cocked his head.

"What's wrong?"

"How many pictures do you have saved of me naked?"

"Uhm…"

"Connor."

"Quite a few." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "…Sorry."

"Haha…men will always be men. I just wish you'd have told me first before you take my picture…" She replaced the sheet and then turned to Elijah, unsure of what do to or say. She finally settled on a question. "…How does it work?"

"I'll show you." The man smiled broadly and brought them back to the observation room. A pile of data folders sat on a desk. He picked one up and gave it to her. On it was a video of the first human to successfully transfer. "You see, we found a way to isolate and extract the human consciousness. In layman's terms, we pluck it from your brain and deposit it into an unprogrammed android. The android body is just a vessel, like a vase without flowers, until we place you into it. The science behind it would probably confuse you, so I won't even try to explain it in detail. But that is the gist of it."

"And…the one you made. My twin out there…How did you make her?" Sam sat down at the chair of the desk, staring out of the observation room's window towards the lifeless android body.

"Actually, she's a little bit of everything. Spare parts that have been modified." Connor stated, his words tinted with a little pride. "Her outward appearance is a highly customized HR400 unit mixed with some parts from a AX400 and an AP700. I supplied the photos of you to the engineers. The inside, all her components except for the main programming, is that of an RK800."

"So…she's part hooker, part nanny, part detective?" Sam laughed weakly and stood back up shakily. "So…say that I agree to the transfer…would I have the same awesome capabilities that you have?"

"That is correct." He held onto her arm, helping her stand again. "You would be an android. You could…download any information needed including any sort of skill that you wish to learn. Any recipe that you wish to cook. Have access to the DPD databases and run samples in real time."

"And…if I were to agree to this…would I still remember everything?"

"Correct. All memories would be retained." Connor stared down at her as she looked off towards her double again.

Sam was silent for a long while, contemplating. She was dying. A slow and painful death. The same death that took her mother from her. Yet, she had a way out. A back door to her human mortality. Did she want to take it? She knew she was going to outlive her parents anyways, but this was sort of an extreme. She would outlive her human friends. She would watch the world turn and change before her, for the better or worse. She didn't quite know how the turn of the century would look. If she were to transfer herself to this twin, she would live for 200 more years. She would see all sorts of things happen. Maybe wars and genocides or the collapse of humanity. But maybe she would see the turn of peace. Of equality for everyone, the end of slavery in all countries, the liberation of those under tyrannical rule. Only time could tell. And she was getting excited thinking about the many possibilities of the future and being able to witness them as they unfolded. She saw the bad, but more often, she saw the good. She decided to focus on that. Lord knows she needed a bit more good in her life right now. And maybe, with an extra 200 years ahead of her, she could help fan the flames of that good. She had since approached the double again, looking down into her own face. She nodded, resolute.

"…Let's do it."

"Sam." Connor was at her side in an instant, hands on her shoulders.

"Great. I have all the paperwork filled out and ready to go." Elijah joined them at the bedside and presented a data pad to Samantha. "If we are done standing around contemplating life, I would like to get on with this. I have a dinner reservation to get to."

"…Sorry to take up your time. I understand you are a very busy man. But I appreciate all the work you've put into this for me." Sam gave him a small smile and took the data pad to read over it. "Really. I know you said this was a favor to Connor, but…I think that I owe you a lot. After all…you're saving my life."

"Hm." Kamski nodded and looked her over before settling his gaze on Connor. "I like her. I see why you've chosen her."

"I told you. She's special." Connor beamed with pride and Sam signed her name at the bottom of the data pad. She took a deep breath and faced Kamski.

"Alright. I'm ready."


	23. Chapter 23

Sam was lying in another hospital bed next to her double wearing nothing but a gown. She stared up at the bright lights of the lab, her hands folded neatly across her middle. She was thinking again. So many thoughts buzzing around her mind. Was this right? Was this ok? What would her parents think? What would her co-workers think? What's going to happen to her human body after this? Are they going to donate it to science? She would like that. They should give her good organs to people who needed them. She hoped that if her body was donated that they wouldn't vivisect it. Vivisection creeped her out. She snapped back to reality as Elijah placed something onto her head. Some sort of contraption made of metal, plastic, and wires. He then placed an anesthesia mask over her nose and mouth. She stared up the thing on her head, then over to the man, a questioning look on her face.

"It's the device used to transfer you." He answered her unasked question and plugged in a data injector to the back of her double's neck. "And this, is the other end."

"Oh. This reminds me of an old movie I saw once. I can't remember the name of it though." She furrowed her brows and stifled a cough. Connor was by her side, holding her hand.

"Now then, Detective Blume." Elijah began, standing between the two beds at the machine she was connected to. "I'm going to start the anesthesia. You're going to go to sleep now, and when you wake up, you'll be…different."

"…Ok…" She squeezed Connor's hand and looked at him as the gas began to flood her nostrils. "I'm…scared…"

"It's alright, Sam. I'm here." He gave her a smile and a kiss to the cheek and that was the last thing she remembered before the anesthesia took hold and sent her to sleep.

She could feel it. Her mind being taken away and traveling through something she could only describe as a tunnel. It was bright and confusing. She didn't know where she was. Flashes of colors gave way to a red that surrounded her and white letters and numbers that made no sense. Then, after what felt like forever of being pulled through the tunnel, everything went dark and cold. She was scared again. Did something go wrong? What was happening? Her eyes finally opened but what she saw was blurry, a string of code running in her vision telling her a model and serial number and that she was rebooting and loading an OS. Checking biocomponents. Initializing biosensors. Initializing AI engine. She saw Connor's face appear in her line of sight, no longer blurry, and she scanned him unintentionally, pulling up all his information. Her hearing returned and she heard him calling her name over and over. She sat up with a start.

"W-what the…f-fuck…" Her newfound LED was cycling between yellow and red as her vision darted around the room, scanning everything. She closed her eyes and clamped a hand over them. "How the fuck do you control that?! Aaagh! I can't stop it…"

"Samantha. Samantha, calm down and look at me." Connor's hands found their way to her cheeks and turned her head back towards him. "Look at me and focus."

"C-Connor." She did as he said and just stared into his eyes. Her LED slowly came back to just yellow. He smiled at her and it went blue. "…I feel kinda sick."

"Androids don't get sick."

"You know what I mean. I feel…weird. I…can see everything. And…I can hear the Chloes upstairs. And…every time I look at something I suddenly know everything about it. Like that table is make out of 70% cherrywood, 20% balsa wood, and 10% wood glue. H-how do you control this stuff without going crazy?"

"I was made with these abilities already built into my programming. They're all I've ever known. But I can teach you." He let go of her face and held his hand out to her. She gently placed her own in it and their synthetic skin came away. "Good. Now, just open up and let me in."

"…Uh…alright." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She failed and sighed loudly. "How do I open up…?"

"Just think about letting me in, and it will happen. We can share information and memories."

"O-ok…I'll try." She tried again, focused on their hands. A blue glow spread from the center of their palms and all the information suddenly swarmed into her mind and she knew what to do. Along with the information on how to use her new abilities, were Connor's memories. Everything from when he was first created, his first case with the little girl on the roof, all his deviant cases, his own deviancy, his life with Hank and Sumo. The same happened on Connor's end. All of Samantha's memories bombarded him. Her very first memory was when she was three years old playing on a slide in her backyard. She slid down on her belly, face first into mud. She cried so much that her mother ran out of the house; She looked exactly like her. He saw everything and felt everything that she had ever experienced in her thirty years of life. It was a lot to process.

They both quickly pulled away from one another, Connor's LED solid yellow and a mix of emotions ran themselves on his face. He felt every single thing that she had ever felt in her life. A lot of those emotions were very new to him, sending him into a bit of a shock for a few moments. He righted his mind and jumped up, pulling Sam into an embrace tight to his chest. She clutched the lapel of his jacket and saw in the corner of her vision a relationship update for Connor. Lover. She smiled into his chest. She wasn't sick anymore. She wasn't dying. She was with him. She was alive.

"While I am thrilled that the transfer worked, I really do need to get to that dinner now." Elijah called to them from the entrance of the basement. "You're clothing is in the observation room."

"I…oh, right. I-I'm sorry." She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and hopped down, Connor steadying her by the elbow and covering her with the bedsheet. The floor was very cold on her bare feet as she padded away to get dressed. She pulled her work clothes on, thankful that they still fit her. The engineers had done a very good job with the customization. She came back out, her hair pulled up into a bun. She took Connor's hand and they followed Kamski back up to the foyer. She stopped at the door, turning once more to the father of androids. "Mr. Kamski…I can't thank you enough. I owe you my life. Literally. Please…donate my old body to science. Use it for good. Use it…to help find a cure for cancer. Give my organs to someone who needs them. Please."

"I will take care of it, Ms. Blume." Elijah gave her a boastful smirk which was quickly replaced with a look of surprise as she hugged him. "I uh…I'm not exactly a hugger, Ms. Blume."

"Well, I am. Deal with it." She parted from him and gave a quick wave and smile before joining Connor outside where a taxi was already waiting for them. They got in and the cab drove off into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Hank's place. It was closer than Sam's apartment and as it was already pretty late, they figured it would be best to stay the night there. As they exited the cab, Connor noticed that the living room light was still on. Hank was awake, or at the very least, passed out on the couch. He quietly opened the door, Sumo's tail thumped on the floor from his spot by Hank's feet as he noticed who was there, but he quickly stood as Sam entered behind. The large dog approached her and sniffed, she kneeled down and scratched his head.

"Hey, boy. You remember me, right? I'm…a little different now, but it's still me." Sumo gave a small huff, content with her presence, and returned to his spot. Hank spun around from his place on the couch, looking them both over. He squinted his eyes to steady his drunken vision.

"The fuck…" The older man stood up, a little wobbly, and approached Sam, looking her over before settling on her LED. "What the fuck?!"

"Uhm…hello, Hank." She gave him a little smile then gestured awkwardly to her new body. "So uh…this is what Connor was working on."

"So…you're an android now? How the fuck does that work? When the fuck did they learn how to do this shit?!" He grumbled and shuffled to the kitchen to get another bottle of whiskey. "The fuck is this shit."

"I was dying, Hank."

"…What?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I was given a terminal diagnosis last week. The chemo wasn't working and the cancer was killing me. Doctor said I had about four months to live." She looked to her hand and projected the memory. "This was different from when I was stabbed. There was at least hope that I would live then. Not with this. And I…I was ready to just give up. In fact…I had planned to end my own life tonight. If I was going to die, it was going to be on my own terms. But then, Connor said he had something to show me."

"This is what you've been doing, son?" The older man pointed his bottle at Samantha.

"Correct." Hank just nodded, then took his place back on the couch.

"Wish this shit was available about 10 years ago…" He stared down at the bottle with furrowed brows and sad eyes.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam patted the man's shoulder, knowing exactly how he felt. "Maybe you should stop drinking and go to bed? You look tired…"

"I am." He twisted the cap back onto the whiskey and shoved it between the couch cushions. He stood and stumbled towards his bedroom. "…I uh…welcome back, Samantha."

"Thank you, Hank." They watched him close the door before heading back to Connor's room. They changed clothing, Sam borrowing one of his shirts to sleep in, and laid in bed together. "Connor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About everything. I…I shouldn't have told you to leave like that."

"You were distressed. It is ok." He turned on his side to look at her. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" She mimicked him and also went to her side.

"We are…still together, yes?"

"Yes. Of course." She smiled and scooted a little closer to kiss the corner of his mouth. "My turn for a question."

"What is it?"

"How do you sleep?"

"We don't. Not really. If you wanted, you could stay up all night."

"No, I don't want to do that. How do you go into stand-by?"

"Easily. Just enter into your own mind and select it. You can also set an alarm if you want. I have mine set for six o' clock in the morning."

"Well, that's just too damn early." She laughed and closed her eyes, finding the selection within herself. It displayed in her peripheral. "Good night…"

"Good night." Connor watched her enter stand-by, opting to stay up for the night. He wanted to watch her. Make sure that she was actually here and that this wasn't some sort of malfunction in his memory. She was here. She was alive and next to him. A little bit different, but still her.

The next morning, Samantha powered back up at around seven o' clock in the morning. She whirred awake, being briefly confused by the code running through her vision, and stood from the bed. Connor was already out in the kitchen, she heard him talking to Hank about what he wanted to eat for breakfast. The older man grumbled something about bacon as she was pulling her work attire back on. She left her hair down as she joined them out at the dining table. Hank looked her over, still a bit taken back by her new android body. She just gave him a smile and sat across from him, taking a strip of bacon from his plate.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"No way. It's more fun to agitate you." She laughed and ate the strip before Hank could snatch it back.

"You're still Samantha alright." He huffed, guarding his plate with his arm now and eyeing her. "Hmm…I've a question about this."

"About what?"

"This." He gestured to all of her. "What the fuck is gonna happen to work?"

"Nothing?" She tilted her head at him. "Mr. Kamski had all the paperwork filled out and sent in when I transferred to this new body. I'm now registered as an android, but still retain all of my other human information. My birthday, my social, my job. Everything is the same, except on my ID it now says 'android'. On top of that, I'll be more efficient in my work. Connor can send things directly to me now instead of the tablet and vice versa."

"Did you just say 'Kamski'?" Hank's eyebrows shot up and he scowled. "Connor, you went back to that maniac?!"

"Yes. He is the CEO of CyberLife and thus the best person to approach concerning this situation. He had all the needed equipment in his home as he was the one who originally published the scientific journal that I was referencing in my mission." Connor stood by the table, hands folded behind his back. "On top of that, he apologized for his previous behavior and assisted me in completing the mission."

"You and your fuckin missions…" Hank stood, grabbing his key and heading towards the door. "You never change do ya."

"On the contrary, I believe I have changed significantly." The two young androids followed Hank out to his car. Sam took the front seat while Connor rode in the back. "I am just proficient in my profession."

"Proficient in your profession, huh." Hank shook his head and skidded into his parking spot at the DPD. "Another question. Does Fowler know about this?"

"He should. The paperwork should have been sent to him and HR so that they could update it in their systems."

"So, this shouldn't surprise him or anyone else in the department?"

"Now, I didn't say that. I'm sure a number of people will be surprised." As they entered their department, Sam's prediction came true. Everyone turned from their work to stare or did double-takes as they all walked through the office door. She just gave them a smile and dropped her things off at her desk before Fowler called her to his office. She sat in the chair across from the man, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Blume, what the fuck is this shit? I don't even get a day's warning that your going synthetic!"

"Sorry, sir. I…didn't have much time." She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "As you may have known…my human body was diagnosed with ovarian and uterine cancer. My body wasn't reacting well to the chemotherapy and I was given a terminal diagnosis. That month that Detective Riesling took off was to assist in the building of this body for me."

"When were you planning on telling me about your health, Blume?" Fowler's expression softened, albeit only a little.

"Well, I uh…wasn't. I was planning on—" Fowler held up a hand, stopping her. He knew what she was going to say. He had heard a lot of the same words from one too many officers in his years on the force. He didn't need or want her to continue.

"Stop right there, Blume." He banging his fist on the desk lightly a few times, searching for the right words. He never found them. "Welcome back. Get to work."

"Yes'sir." She smiled at him and left to return back to her desk. A few people approached her throughout her shift, either with questions regarding her new body or just simply welcoming her back.

"Hey, Blume." It was Gavin's turn to speak with her now. He approached her with a confused expression. "I uh…I'm not sure what to make of this."

"I don't know what you mean." She kept typing at her laptop.

"Yes, you do. Don't play dumb." He frowned down at her and sat on the edge of her desk. Connor eyed him cautiously; he still wasn't completely okay with him and Sam being friends.

"I'm still me, Gavin."

"You sure about that?" He eyed her up and down.

"Pretty damn sure. Only difference is that I'm made of plastic now. Oh wait, you don't like plastic do you?" She gave him a sarcastic little smile.

"Oh, Shut up, Blume." He huffed, running a hand through his hair and stood back up. "You're still you, alright. Sarcastic and stubborn as ever."

"Nah duh, dumbass. Just because I'm made of plastic now doesn't mean I'm a different person or any less of a person. Thought you were trying to 'improve' yourself?"

"I am!" He scowled and turned to go back to his desk. He stopped halfway there and turned back around to face her. "Ah, fuck it. I'm glad you're back. And Connor…thanks for taking care of her."

"I always will." Connor answered back quietly, a little taken back by Reed's behavior. He watched the man return to his desk then turned his attention back to Samantha. "He has feelings for you."

"Oh, my god. Not this again!"


	25. Chapter 25

Samantha was on her building's roof. She sat, leaning her arms against the protective gate that ran around the perimeter, and stared out at the nighttime cityscape. So many lights, so many colors, so much life. She could see the highway where the autonomous vehicles sped by. She tried to count them and found that she actually could this time. All the times she had been up here as a human, she always tried but never could. She smiled a little and took a picture of the cityscape, storing it for later. A tap on her shoulder had her turning around. She already knew he was here. She heard him come up the stairs.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile and he joined her on the edge. He stared out at the city too, then back to her. "I used to come up here a lot. I was wondering if it was going to be the same now that I'm not human."

"Is it?"

"Yes and no. It's a little different. But…I still like it. It's kind of peaceful looking out at the city like this. Just watching all the lights and wondering what people are doing. How they're living their lives and just wondering if they're doing okay."

"That's very compassionate of you."

"As antisocial as I am, I do care about people. If they're having troubles, I want to help them. That's one of the main reasons I became a police officer. And looking out at the city, bustling with life…just sort of affirms my career decision. And now that I'm an android, I can see a lot more to the life that I've sworn to protect. I know that I'll be around a long time, so maybe…just maybe, I can start to make this city a better place."

"And I'll be here with you to assist." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah." She took in a deep breath. "Wanna watch the sunrise with me? I've always wanted to get a picture of it."

"Yes. I would like that." He returned her smile and they stayed like that, sitting on the edge of the roof, until morning. The sun peeked out from behind the buildings, red and orange and pink. Sam took a picture just as it dipped behind one of the structures, making the buildings look like shadows against the colorful backdrop. She never thought to take her phone up to the roof for pictures. But now, she had a camera built in. It was convenient. Hell, she didn't even really need her phone anymore, opting most times to just leave it at home. Connor announced that they needed to leave for work and stood, Samantha following soon after. The rest of the day was uneventful.

A few months went by and Samantha was adjusting well to her new body and abilities. She was now more efficient in her work, even opting to go out on cases more and more often. Summer passed and with the chill and snow starting to spread through the air, she put in a time off request. Her parents were coming up to visit for the holidays. And she was nervous. She hadn't told them anything that had happened in the last months. She hadn't even video chatted with them. Needless to say, she freaked out a bit and was in the process of scrubbing her apartment from top to bottom, Connor staring at her from the door as he just entered.

"…Samantha?" She didn't answer, only kept scrubbing at the kitchen counters.

"Samantha's parents are coming to visit." Susan answered for her. "She's panicking."

"Why would she be panicking about her parents visiting?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Susan laughed. "She hasn't told them anything!"

"Shut up, Susan!" Sam marched out from the kitchen. She was filthy from cleaning all day, dirt smeared across her cheeks, hands, and clothing. "And no. I may have…neglected to tell my parents about…well, anything."

"So they don't know that you—"

"Nope."

"Or that you—"

"Noooope!" She threw her hands into the air, dropping the cleaning cloth she was using. "They don't know shit! And now…now I don't know what I'm going to do! They're gonna kill me! I'm gonna die!"

"They are not going to kill you. I know your family has mental health issues, but that seems a bit extreme."

"God, I love you." Sam laughed at his assessment of her parents and leaned her head on his chest. "I need help."

"You know that I will always be here for you." He scooped her up and made for the bathroom.

"What're you doing?" She furrowed her brows at him, skeptical.

"You are filthy. I'm going to get a bath ready for you."

"Androids don't need to bathe."

"I know." He smirked as they entered the bathroom, closing the door behind them with his hip. The water was drawn and a bubble bath mixture was added. The bathroom fogged up from the heat and he stripped her down, placing her gently into the tub. He joined her and they were in there for quite some time, a moan or two escaping into the hallway.

"…It's nice to know we can still do that." She sighed contentedly as she wrapped a towel about herself and exited the bathroom, Connor right behind her.

"Why do you think I had you built with a HR400 body?"

"Because you're secretly a perv?" He raised a brow in thought for a moment, staring off. He shook his head and she laughed. "See. I knew you were a perv."

"No. I just…enjoy your…company." He turned a light shade of pink as they got dressed in her room. "And I concluded that it would be an easier transition."

"My 'company'? Or my ass?"

"…Maybe a bit of both."

"You are a perv!" She laughed again and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the bath though. I needed it. To relax, ya know."

"I know. Your stress level was rather high." He ruffled his hair with the towel to dry it, sending curls in every direction. Sam absolutely loved it when his hair was messy and she resisted the urge to jump on top of him again.

"With good reason." She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "My parents are going to be here tomorrow. And they don't know anything! Ugh…nervousness is a little different as an android. As a human, my heart would beat so fast that it hurt and I would feel like I was going to throw up. But now…it feels like I'm about to short circuit and just explode or something!"

"As that is quite possible, I would like if you calmed down. I don't want to have to take you to the repair shop."

"I could actually explode?!"

"In a sense, yes. You could self-destruct." He sat next to her and put an around her shoulders. "That's why you need to calm down and lower your stress levels."

"Fuuuuuuck." She let out a long breath with the expletive. "Ok. Alright…I'm ok. James will be here. He can be a buffer if things get crazy." Just then the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil. That should be him."

"I'll get it." Connor excused himself from the bedroom and answered the door. "Hello, James. It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. And under much better circumstances." James chuckled and gave Connor a quick hug and pat on the shoulder. "Where's Sam?"

"In the bedroom. Uhm…she's nervous."

"Nervous?" James cocked a brow towards the bedroom door. "About what?"

"Oh, so…you don't know either." Connor nodded to himself. "I see."

"Know what?"

"Now, James." Sam's voice called from the bedroom. "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I can't do that." He shook his head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Uhhh…" Sam very slowly opened the door, just a crack, and peeked out at her brother. He cocked his head, extremely confused. His eyes landed on her bright yellow LED.

"Samantha, what the fuck?!"

"I told you not to freak!" She came out all the way, quickly approaching the darker skinned man.

"How the hell am I supposed to not freak out?! You're…you're an android! You're not supposed to be an android! What the fuck?!"

"Oh god…if you're this bad I can only imagine how mom and dad are going to react!"

"Mom and dad don't know either?!"

"No! I…I forgot!"

"No, you don't just 'forget' something like this! You were trying to stall and it failed." James let out an exasperated breath and slumped onto the couch. "Ok…Ok, I'm calming down. Now, tell me. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Liar! You're not calm! Your stress level is at 72%!"

"Yeah, well, your's is at 86%!"

"Oh, Jesus!" She grabbed the throw pillow and let out a scream into it before sitting next to James on the couch. Connor was still standing by the front door, confused on what exactly he should do. He settled for nothing and just watched them, hands folded behind his back, until he was needed.

"Ok. I'm calm. For real. Sort of." He took a deep breath and turned to face his sister. "Alright. Spill it."

"Fuck…" Sam huffed and held out her hand. "This is easier."

"Shit, this is too fucking weird…" James frowned and took her hand, accepting all the information Sam had to give him about what had happened since he last saw her. The memories washed over him in crashes. Big, painful crashes. And when her hand left his, he was crying and for a moment, he regretted having that function installed. "…Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I was overwhelmed. The same shit that killed my mom was killing me. I-I didn't know what to do. I just…sort of…let it happen. I sort of wanted it to happen…when that doctor told me that I wasn't going to live…that does something to you. It changes you. And…I just wanted it to end."

"But, Connor…" The mentioned android spun around at his name and joined them by the sofa. "He…made this for you?"

"Correct." Connor answered instead and sat next to Sam. "It was the only way, that I could find, to save Sam."

"Then I owe you. You saved my sister."

"I did not do it alone. I worked with a team of specialists for a month. I wanted her body to be perfect so as to ease the transition, if only a little." He then motioned up towards one of the cameras in Sam's apartment. "And even then, I wouldn't have known about the process if it wasn't for Susan."

"What? Your home AI?"

"Yes, James." Susan joined them, laughing a little. "Me."

"Well then uh…if there's anything that I can do to repay both of you—"

"Keep your eyes peeled for an unprogrammed android body?"

"…What for?"

"For me. Being deviant and being stuck in the apartment is boring. I want to go out and see and experience things! And unprogrammed android bodies are hard to come across. And they're expensive."

"O…okay." James nodded a little. "I'll uh, keep a look out."

"Thank you!" Everyone was silent for a moment before Susan spoke again. "Samantha, you're getting a call from your father."

"Oh god no…" Sam's face paled.

"Shall I patch him through?"

"Fuck…yeah, I guess. He'll just keep calling if you don't."

"Alright." A beep sounded, signaling that the call was received.

"Heeyyy, dad."

"Hey, kiddo!" The familiar jubilant voice of her father came through the speakers. "Just thought I'd let you know that there was a slight change of plans!"

"Oh, no. What do you mean?"

"Well, mom and I will be there tonight! Let's go out to dinner!"

"TONIGHT?!" Sam bolted up from the couch, LED red and stress levels rocketing back up to 86%.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean you'll be here tonight?!" Sam lowered her voice, but her face still showed the extreme panic from before.

"Uh, yeah. Mom and I got a good deal on some earlier plane tickets! We're boarding now."

"Boarding now?! And you tell me this last minute because?"

"Because we just got the tickets like an hour ago. Anyways, I gotta go darlin! See you tonight!" The phone call ended and Sam just stood in the middle of the living room frozen. She was lost in her own thoughts, numb from the panic.

"…Tonight. They'll…uh, be here tonight."

"Samantha?" Connor approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She collapsed into his arms.

"I…have the absolute worst luck." She closed her eyes and let Connor drag her back to the sofa to sit. "James. You have to help me."

"Usually, I would say that you dug this hole yourself, but…under the circumstances…" He shrugged and sighed again. "Yeah, of course I'll help you."

"You're the best brother ever."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "I'll pick them up from the airport and call you when we're on our way back."

"Samantha?" Connor crinkled his eyebrows and looked over at her. "Why not just remove the LED? Without it, you'll look human."

"I wanted to leave it there." She frowned, running a finger over the light on her temple. "As a reminder to myself."

"A reminder of what?"

"Of what once was. A reminder to…move on." She gave him a quick smile before frowning again at the thought of her parents coming over. "This is gonna be a shitty Christmas."

They chatted away for the next few hours until James had to leave to get to the airport. He left and Sam went back into panic mode. She sped off to the second bedroom of the apartment to clean it up; she was currently using it as a storage space. Connor joined her in moving all of her miscellaneous things from the bed and shoving them into various closets. Her LED began flashing yellow with a call from James. "Yeah?"

"I'm on my way back with mom and dad. Is the guest bed cleaned off?"

"Yeah, it's ready. But hey…I'm not!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there." The call ended and Sam locked herself in her bedroom until James returned. Susan let him and their parents into the apartment.

"Connor, my boy!" Sam's dad quickly pulled the man into a tight hug. If he wasn't an android, he would've had a hard time breathing. Connor awkwardly returned the embrace and tried to shuffle away but was taken by her step-mother as soon as her father let go.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, sweetheart!"

"Uh, yes. You too, Mr. and Mrs. Blume." He finally took a few steps back and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Where is my Sammykins?"

"Oh she's in the bedroom. She was changing." James lied, only to stall them a little bit and give Sam more time to calm herself. She needed it as she was pressed against the bedroom door trying to get her stress level back down.

"It's ok, James." Sam's voice called from the bedroom again. "I uh…I'm calmer. I think."

"You sure?" Her brother furrowed his brows in disbelief.

"Calmer?" Her dad asked. "Sammy, are you nervous about something?"

"Oh. My. God! Are You Pregnant?!" Her step-mother squealed out in joy and the men all covered their ears.

"Jesus Christ, mother! NO!" Sam burst out from behind the door, a big giant scowl on her face at the stupidest question that had ever left her step mother's mouth. "How the fuck would I even get pregnant anyways?! I'm sleeping with an android! It's not biologically possible! And even if I wanted children, I can't have them! Because I'm…"

"An android…?" Her father looked her over as her step-mother's mouth just hung open.

"…Yeah. An android." Her voice was so much smaller now.

"Sammy?" The older man approached her, looking her up and down before running a hand over her cheek and up to her LED. He brushed her hair out of the way and behind her ear, running his thumb over the yellow light. "Junebug? …I…How? Why?"

"It's…a long story." She pointed to the couch. "Sit and I'll tell y'all all about it…"

"Alright." The older man did so, lightly tapping his wife's shoulder on his way over. "Martha, sit down."

"R-right." Her step-mother answered, still dazed and sat quietly next to her husband. "Bill, what's happening?"

"Sammy is going to tell us. Right, Junebug?"

"Yeah." She looked quickly over to her brother and Connor. They nodded and exited the apartment to take a walk. Sam was scared, but wanted to do this on her own. She had to. She left them in the dark this whole time and they needed her to be completely honest with them now. She sat in the chair next to the couch, angling her body to face them. "Dad, you remember how momma died, right…?"

"How could I forget?" He narrowed his eyes a bit, looking her over before frowning. "Is that what happened, Samantha?"

"…Yeah." She nodded, sniffling to hold back her tears just remembering the whole ordeal. She brought up the memories with mix of telling them what happened and projecting a few of the harder to explain ones on her hand. "It was the only way. Ha, you'd think they'd have a cure for this shit by now…"

"So…what happened to your body?"

"I donated it to be used in scientific research and as an organ donor."

"Oh, Junebug…" Bill stood from his place on the couch and knelt in front of Sam, taking her into his arms. "I never thought…in a million years…that you would suffer the same fate that your mother did. I am so sorry that I didn't do anything about it sooner. I should have had you tested or something at a younger age. I'm your father and I failed to protect you."

"No, daddy. It's not your fault." She let the tears fall down her cheeks, thankful that she could still cry. "And I'm alright now. Connor helped build this body for me. I'm alive. I'm still me. Just…a little more plastic than before."

"Darlin' why didn't you tell us about any of this before? We could've been there for you." Martha frowned, something that usually didn't find itself on her face.

"I was scared. And…overwhelmed. I didn't really know what to do. But…all that is over now. It's in the past. Right now, Christmas is in a few days. And…I think that my apartment is looking a little too…bare." She wiped her tears away and gave them both a shining smile, motioning to a large box of decorations that Connor had found shoved into the corner of the second bedroom.

When Connor and James came back from their walk about the neighborhood, the whole apartment was decorated in colorful tinsel and twinkling lights. The tree was set up in the corner of the living room and awaiting further decoration. Sam smiled and ushered them back inside, handing them each a small box of trinkets to hang on the tree. They each shrugged and got to it, catching little glimpses of Sam and her parents chatting or smiling as if nothing had changed. Towards the end of the night, Sam poured herself and the android boys cups of Beerium and her parents some whiskey that she had acquired last year. They clinked their glasses together.

"You'll always be my Junebug, darlin'. No matter what." It was then that Samantha decided she was never going to keep her parents in the dark again. Especially her dad.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas came a few days later and the whole Blume family, Connor, and even Hank and Sumo, piled into Samantha's apartment for celebration. Hank felt a little awkward about the whole thing until Sam handed him a glass of eggnog. The real stuff. None of that shit meant for kids. He gave her a big smile then and took up space on her sofa. Connor was in the kitchen with Martha getting dinner ready while Bill was on the couch with Hank, attempting to get the man to open up a little with some awful dad jokes or stupid memes from their childhood. After all, Bill was only a few years older than Hank. James was sitting on the floor with Sumo, rubbing the dog's belly with a big smile on his face; he was wearing the tie Samantha had gotten him last year. Connor, in between needing to check on dinner things, approached Sam's dad and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Blume?"

"Yeah, what is it, son?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He gestured towards the balcony door.

"Hm. Yeah, sure thing." Bill excused himself from Hank and followed the younger man outside. The sliding door shut behind them. Sam came out from her bedroom then, wearing a lovely red dress with cream colored knit leggings.

"Darlin, you look so nice!"

"Thanks, mom. As I am hosting the holidays this year, I figured I'd dress up a little." She grinned and then looked around, smile falling into a look of question. "Where's Connor and dad?"

"Outside." Hank jerked a thumb towards the door. "Wouldn't bug em though. Sounded like they had somethin important to talk about."

"Hm. Ok. That's weird." She settled on the floor with James and Sumo when Connor and Bill came back inside, shaking snow from their hair. Connor was a lovely shade of pink, Bill's arm wrapped about his shoulders as the older man let out a joyful laugh. "Hey. What were you two doin out there? It's freezing!"

"Oh, nothin, Junebug." Dad gave her a quirky smile and patted Connor on the back roughly. "Just talkin with Connor about work and things. Teaching him some jokes."

"Oh, lord. Not the jokes, please!" She groaned and stood to put her hands on Connor's cheeks. "Do not listen to his dumb jokes!"

"Why not? I found them to be quite humorous." He spoke through squished cheeks for the second time in his life. He supposed he would have to get used to it if he was going to be with Samantha.

"Oh, no! He's already gotten to you!" Sam tossed an arm over her forehead in an overly dramatic display of shock. "Quick! Answer this question! Are you alright?"

"No. I'm half left." He answered her with the most stoic face he could muster, complete deadpan.

"Oh, shit!" Sam barked out a laugh before slapping a hand onto her face. "I wasn't expecting you to actually say it!"

"Oh-ho! That was a good one!" Bill slapped a hand on Connor's back again before rejoining Hank on the couch. "You got yourself a good son there, eh Hank?"

"Haha, yeah. Taught him everything I know." Hank sniffed and crossed his arms, a bit of pride showing on his slightly inebriated face.

"Aww, papa Hank." Sam grinned and gave him a little hug from behind the couch.

"Don't call me that! It's weird comin from you."

"Would you prefer Connor to call you that?"

"What?! Hell no!" He scowled and chugged the last of his eggnog.

"Alright, whatever you say…papa Hank." Connor chimed in quickly before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" Hank choked out the words around the mouth of his glass. He heard his android son chuckle from the kitchen and he furrowed his brows into a scowl again. But Sam saw it. That little smile that showed itself if for only a millisecond. "Stop putting stupid ideas in his head…"

"You know you like it. You're just a big softy." Sam rejoined James on the floor, petting a very happy and sleepy Sumo. The night passed by a bit slowly. After everyone opened their gifts, they ate dinner at the table, laughing and joking with one another. Once everything settled down a bit, Connor took Samantha's hand and led her out of the apartment stating that he had something to show her.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it. I hope."

"You hope?" She lifted a brow at him as they began their ascent up the stairs. "Are we going to the roof? It's freezing outside right now, you know that, right?"

"Yes." He nodded and kept guiding her. "Just turn off your temperature sensitivity."

"No way. Could I at least grab my coat?"

"It will be alright, Sam. Please, just come with me for a moment."

"Fine." She huffed and allowed herself to be led the rest of the way to the door to the roof. Connor stood in front of it, hand resting on the push bar. He looked back at her and smiled before slowly pressing the bar and opening the door. The cold winter air stung her synthetic skin and she was temporarily blinded by the flurry of snow in her face. When the wind stopped, she blinked a few times to clear her vision. The sky was clear and the rooftop was decorated with twinkling lights and garlands of carnations and azaleas around the perimeter gate. Connor was in the center of the moonlight, hands folded neatly behind his back, a soft smile on his handsome features. Samantha stood and stared in confusion. Everything seemed like it came straight from a fairytale, complete with a prince and everything. "Connor, what…what's going on? What is this?"

"Come here." He held a hand out to her and she approached him, taking the offered hand. She stared up at him, her head tilted. He took both her hands and attempted to maintain eye contact with her. He was nervous and quite sure it was showing on his face. It was. He was flushed pink and kept looking about as he spoke. "Samantha, I…am not sure how to express this. You have made me feel so many new things since I met you. You've made me feel more…human. More alive. Because of you, I've learned to laugh, to have fun, to care about things and embrace hobbies. I've learned to…love. I never thought myself capable of such things before. I wasn't designed to be. But you…you made something inside of me awaken. More than my deviancy ever did. And with all the things we've been through together, I don't think I could ever imagine my life without you next to me."

"…Connor?" Sam scrunched her eyebrows together and stared up at him, shivering a little from the cold. He released her hands and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling something small out.

"I had to do a lot of research on this topic. It took me quite some time to figure it all out. And even then, I am not entirely confident in myself right now. I had some help though from James, Susan, and Hank. And they all reached the same conclusion. Although, to be honest, I am still not quite sure as to the concept of the presentation." He smiled sheepishly down at her, rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did when he was nervous. He bent down to one knee and presented her with the small object he had pulled from his jacket. A black velvet box. "I…am told this is what I am supposed to do. Will you marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

She tried to speak and failed miserably. Samantha was silent for a long moment, her processors running at top speed to understand what was happening. Did she hear him correctly? He said 'marry', right? Her face was bright red; she certainly wasn't cold anymore. Her vision faded around the edges, focusing only on the man before her, on his knee in the snow as the chilly wind blew all about them, sending her hair all about her face. She only saw him then, illuminated slightly by the twinkling lights that he had decorated the rooftop with. She saved this moment for just her.

She found herself smiling softly down at him and nodding her head 'yes' over and over again as she couldn't quite get the appropriate words out. His worried expression quickly changed to one of relief as he stood and slipped the ring onto her left hand. She glanced at it briefly, it was a beautiful and simple solitaire, before throwing her arms around his neck and smothering him in a kiss. The ring didn't matter much, they both knew that. It was more for show than anything. What did matter was their relationship. Hell, Sam didn't even need the ring. If she could only have him, she would be just as happy. Knocked off balance a little by her throwing herself at him, they tumbled backwards and into the snow, laughing.

"Congratulations!" Her family burst through the rooftop door and surrounded them, Martha exhibiting that shrill screeching of her's again.

"Mr. Blume!" Connor gave the man a hard stare and the older man chuckled.

"Sorry, Connor. I've never been good with keeping secrets."

"I would have liked at least some sort of warning." He sighed and stood, helping Sam up as well. They dusted the snow from themselves and faced the group while holding hands.

"You'll never get that with this family." James grinned. "You should know that by now."

"I should have assumed as much." They all took their turns shaking hands or hugging, congratulating the couple before filing back inside due to the cold. Hank was last, hovering by the door the whole time.

"Son." The older man approached them once everyone else was out of the way. He clasped a hand onto his shoulder and nodded before turning to Sam and doing the same thing. "Welcome to the family."

"I could say the same to you…papa Hank." She grinned as he groaned. "Well, I can't call you both 'dad'. That would get confusing.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up…" He smiled the faintest of smiles and turned to join the others back inside, leaving them alone again. "Freezing my ass off out here…"

"So…" Sam began, giving Connor a seductive side glance. "I've... turned off my temperature sensitivity. We could stay out here for a while longer. If you want."

"Oh." His eyebrows shot up as he understood her insinuation. "I would enjoy that very much."

"So would I." She grinned and took his hand, leading him around to a more secluded section of the roof behind the air conditioning and heating units. She threw herself at him again, pushing him against one of the units. He quickly swapped places with her, lifting her up from the ground by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and their lips crashed together passionately.

When they finally did return to her apartment, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. They both turned red and Sam quickly combed a hand through her hair, clearing her throat and imploring them to stop gawking. The night soon came to an end and Sam wished Hank and Sumo a Merry Christmas before they left to return back home. James bid them farewell and one last congratulations as he had a concert to attend tomorrow. And lastly, Sam's parents hugged them both before retiring to the second bedroom for the evening.

"Do you wish to stay awake?"

"A little." Sam shrugged a bit as they lied next to each other in bed. "I want to be sure that this day isn't some sort of deluded dream of mine."

"I can assure you with the utmost positivity that this day was, in fact, not deluded nor a dream." He brushed a hand along her cheek and into her hair. They laid there until morning, neither one wanting to go into stand-by. When the sun barely began to peek in through the bedroom blinds, Sam rose from the bed, a little too excited that her parents were leaving today.

"Sammykins, are you awake?" Her step-mother's voice called through their bedroom door.

"Yeah, we're awake. Be out in a minute." She quickly got dressed into her warmest sweater and opened the door to greet them. Her parents were already all dressed and packed, suitcases waiting by the door. "Ya'll leaving already? It's only five-thirty."

"Sure are, darlin'. Have to catch an early flight back." She stood with them by the door as Martha helped Bill wrap a scarf around his neck.

"Super early flight, apparently." She gave them each a hug and kiss to the cheek. "Ya'll need to come up here more often. We'll come visit you down there soon."

"You'd better. We don't see you nearly enough." Bill gave her a big smile and an equally big hug before planting a kiss to her LED. "I love you, Junebug."

"I love you too, dad." She watched them leave down the hall, suitcases rolling behind them. The disappeared and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door.

"Is it terrible of me that I am glad they are gone?"

"Ha, not at all." She chuckled and sauntered back to their bedroom to change into her work clothing. "That's kind of a thing in our family. You love them to death, but don't want to spend more than three days with them. Now come on and get dressed. We have to get to work."

"Coming." Connor called from the closet where he was getting his pants on and choosing a jacket. Sam tossed him his red scarf as they made for the door, wrapping her own large fluffy ivory one about her neck. Her LED flashed as she called them a cab; she hated driving in the snow. "I had a question."

"About?" Sam settled herself into the taxi and it began its journey to the DPD.

"Our engagement."

"What about it?"

"It's concerning the telling of our friends. How do we go about doing that? Or I suppose, a better question is, how would you like to go about doing so?"

"Well…most people take engagement photos and post them on social media." She shrugged and looked over at him. "I don't know if I want to do that though. You know how I feel about having my picture taken willingly, let alone posed."

"Then we don't have to do that." He returned her shrug and they left the cab as it parked outside the precinct. "Shall we just…tell them?"

"That works for me." Sam beamed as they entered the office and took her seat. She took out her laptop, typed up a draft of an engagement announcement, showing it to Connor for approval before sending it out to both of their social media accounts. A collective ringing sounded through the office as various people received the notification and all at once, they turned to face the couple who were sitting quietly at their respective work spaces.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hank!" Connor's voice, laced with panic, rang out through the house from his bedroom. "Hank, I need help!"

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" The older man sprang up from his place at the kitchen table and nearly sprinted across the room and down the hall. He slammed the door open to find Connor standing in the middle of his room looking completely fine. "What the fuck?! You sounded like you were in trouble!"

"I am." He stated calmly and smirked a little. "Although, I found that if I really need your attention quickly, I need to put a bit more feeling into my voice."

"You little—" Hank gritted his teeth and placed his head into his hand in an attempt to control his anger at the android's snark. "What. Do. You. Want."

"I need your assistance in learning to dance. I have downloaded the necessary program, but my coordination still seems to be a bit off."

"Do I dare ask why you're learning to dance?"

"Well, upon further research of human wedding customs, I found that dancing seems to be a large part of the celebration. I am sure Samantha will want to partake in the dancing and I wish to surprise her by learning the skill."

"That's nice and all, but why the fuck are you asking me?!"

"You've been married before and know the customs better than I do."

"Connor, that was thirty-some odd years ago! I didn't know how to dance then and I don't know how to dance now." Hank shook his head and began to walk away back to the kitchen. "Why don't you sign up for a class or…I don't know, ask someone else?"

"A class?" Connor cocked his head in thought. "Where would such a class be held at?"

"Hell if I know. Aren't you connected to the internet? Look it the fuck up!" Hank grumbled and roughly took his seat back at the kitchen table, leaving Connor to ruminate over his learning options.

The following weeks Connor attended a class after work. He would bid Samantha farewell, telling her that he would be home later, and head down the street to the local recreational activities center. Samantha would frown every time he left, curious as to what he was doing. He would never answer her directly when she asked him and it was starting to get on her nerves. She took a deep breath on one such day as she watched him get into a taxi before marching up to Hank.

"What the hell is he doing?! He won't tell me!"

"Fuck if I know."

"You're his dad! You should know!" She followed after him.

"Yeah, and like a teenager, he doesn't tell me shit!" Hank breathed into his hands to keep them warm as they walked to his car. "Do you want a ride home or not?"

"…Yes." She pouted and slid into the passenger seat. "I wish he wouldn't keep it from me though…"

"Yeah, well…" Now he felt bad about lying for Connor. He side glanced over to the small woman. She was sulking against the window, her fluffy scarf pulled up above her nose. Hank sighed. "…Maybe it's a surprise or something. I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"…Thanks, Hank." She gave him a little smile and exited the car as he parked it. She gave him a quick wave and trotted up the stairs and to the elevator. When she got to the door, she scrunched her face up in confusion. Susan didn't welcome her back or open the door. She manually opened it and hesitantly walked inside. "…Susan?"

"Hey, sis." James was standing in the middle of the living room with a big grin on his face.

"James? What're you doing here?"

"I've a surprise for you." Sam took a few steps further into her apartment, looking around in confusion, her LED flashing between blue and yellow. "You can come out now."

"Are you sure?" A female voice came from the second room and James just laughed.

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"A little…" The timid voice opened the door very slowly and the owner stepped out hesitantly. A small android woman with straight black hair just above her shoulders and bangs took a few nervous steps forward and gave a small smile. She was wearing some of Sam's clothing. "Hello, Samantha."

"…Susan…?" Sam stared at the other woman for a long while before approaching her. "No way. Susan?!"

"Surprise." The other woman gave a big smile and gestured towards James. "He found me a body! Sorry, I had to borrow some of your clothing. I will return it as soon as I acquire my own."

"Well, it's just a bunch of spare parts that I've come across on my tours."

"What kind of tours are you doing that you find spare parts?"

"The good kind?" He laughed again. "It's not like that. I just found really good deals on stuff while on the road. The hard thing to find was her head. I don't even want to discuss how I went about getting that…"

"That sounds…grim." Sam frowned for only a moment before facing Susan again. "But…I am so incredibly happy that you are truly free now."

"As am I." She kept smiling, accepting a hug from Samantha as it was offered.

"So…" Sam began, looking over the woman once more. "What're you going to do now?"

"Everything." Susan walked over to James and stood next to him. "James agreed to take me with him on his next tour. I'm going to travel the nation and see and do everything that I can. Which means…I won't be here for you anymore. I…I am going to miss you."

"Oh, Susan. I'm gonna miss you too. But…you need to go. You have to! Traveling is so much fun and you have so much to experience! James will take good care of you, I'm sure of it."

"Of course I will." He nodded before his LED started flashing yellow. "I'm getting a call. Excuse me."

"For sure." James stepped away and answered very quickly before coming back, shrugging.

"We've gotta go. My manager just booked us our next destination." He held his arm out to Susan and she took it. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please." Susan gave Samantha one last look, beaming brightly, before her and James left the apartment. "I'll see you later, Samantha. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will. Have fun." Sam waved them off and then stood in the living room for a bit while she caught up with all that had just happened. The apartment was going to be a lot quieter now. A little while later, Connor returned from his class and let himself into the apartment as Susan wasn't there to open the door for him.

"I'm home." He called and hug up his jacket and scarf. Sam came out from the bedroom and silently hugged him. "…Are you ok?"

"Susan is gone." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "James found her a body and took her with him on his next tour."

"Oh. That's good, right?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed and smiled up at him sadly. "But I'm gonna miss her. She's become sort of like a best friend to me."

"It will be ok. She'll be back." Connor gave her a squeeze before taking a step back and smiling. "Come on now. Isn't there a new episode of 'The First Shores' on tonight?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sam grinned and flopped herself onto the couch, Connor joining her as she turned the TV on and their new favorite show began.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: I am so sorry. I have been super busy at work and haven't had the time to upload! So, today y'all get both chapters for this week! Yay!)**

The cold of winter slowly melted away, giving way to a new and beautiful spring. It was March and everything was beginning to bloom a brilliant green. There was still some snow in places, but for the most part, everything was flowering. Connor and Samantha, having a day off together for the first time in a long while, decided to take a walk around Hank's neighborhood, Sumo ahead of them on a leash. They went around the block and were just about to get back to the house when Sam slowly stopped as her attention was directed to a home across the street from Hank's.

"Sam?" Connor stopped as well, looking over his shoulder at her. He followed her line of sight to the red and white 'for sale' sign stuck into the front yard of the house. "Oh."

"It's worth looking into, don't you think?" She redirected her vision to him. "I mean, we'll be married soonish and I'd like to have a place for ourselves. A place with a yard."

"It's not a bad idea. And it's close to Hank so I can continue to keep an eye on him."

"Exactly." She took a picture of the sign and house. "I can call them later. I wonder if we can afford it though."

"I don't see why not. While I do assist in my portion of the bills and groceries for Hank, I have a lot of money saved as I really do not purchase much."

"I don't have much saved, but I do have fairly good credit…" They turned up the sidewalk and headed back inside, letting Sumo off his leash. They both went back to Connor's room, though he didn't really live with Hank anymore as he spent most of his time at Sam's apartment. "I'm gonna call them."

"May I join you?" Sam nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed, she took Connor's hand, synthetic skin coming back, and her LED flashed yellow as she dialed the number that was on the sign.

"J&J Realty, this is Ginny. How may I help you?"

"Hello, we're calling to inquire about the home ya'll have for sale on Michigan Drive. I was wondering if we could schedule a tour?"

"Of course. Give me just one moment to pull up the information on that home…Let's see, I have availability all day tomorrow."

"Oh, nice. Uhm…we're police officers, so we sometimes work sort of late. What's the latest we can come see it?"

"I would say six o' clock would be the latest I can do it tomorrow. I like to keep showing during the day so there is plenty of light."

"Of course." Connor replied this time. "I think six o' clock should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, we can do six." Sam nodded a little to herself and made a mental note to tell Hank and Fowler that they would need to leave work early tomorrow.

"Great. I'll just need your names and a good number to reach you at."

"Sure. I'm Samantha Blume, and this is Connor Riesling. You can reach me at this number easily."

"Great. I'll get you set up and will see you both tomorrow. Have a good day!"

"Thanks. You too." The call ended and Sam grinned. "I'm kind of excited now…"

"I am as well." Connor gave her cheek a quick kiss before he stood. "I suppose I should feed Hank now. He'll be home soon and it is nearly dinner time."

"I'll help." Sam joined him in the kitchen, Sumo at their feet begging for scraps.

They saw the house the next day after work and loved it. It wasn't anything fancy, a small house with just enough space. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a decent backyard that Connor immediately liked and began planning out where to plant what. They told the realtor that they would take it and submitted their application. Now, all they had to do was wait. Samantha found the waiting to be agonizing and would not stop fidgeting at her desk waiting for the phone call. She did eventually receive a call, answering it almost immediately. After the call ended, she stood quickly from her desk and shouted out a victory.

"You alright?" Hank furrowed his brows up at her and she grinned.

"Yes! We got the house!" She turned to Connor as she began to bounce up and down in excitement. "We got the houuuuuuuse!"

"That is fantastic news!" He stood with her and grinned, taking her hands in his own to try and calm her down a bit as well. "But our coworkers are staring."

"They can stare all they want! I'm too excited to care!" They went out after work to the android bar to celebrate, a few of their coworkers and, of course Hank, joining them. After getting just the right amount of drunk, they took a cab home, both stumbling through the front door of Sam's apartment. Sam was immediately all over Connor, sliding his tie off in a single motion and nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. His hands roamed over her body, grabbing her by the hips and pinning her against the wall. With very unfortunate timing, Sam's LED began flashing as she was getting a call.

"Ignore it." Connor huffed, trailing hot kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I can't." She quickly pushed him off and furrowed her brows. "It's a hospital in Dallas calling. I've gotta answer it."

"A hospital?" Connor backed off, his desire to to make Samantha scream his name out replaced with worry. He took her hand and joined her as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Patel at Baylor Scott and White. Is this Samantha Blume?"

"…Yes. What's uh….what's going on?"

"Ms. Blume, it's your father, William Blume. He had a heart attack. And uhm…I'm afraid he didn't make it."

"…What…" Samantha went pale and numb as the world around her became fuzzy, her vision tunneling. "...W-what do you mean…? M-my dad is…he's…"

"I am very sorry for your loss, Ms. Blume. We tried so very hard to save him. I want you to know that we tried everything that we could."

"No." Sam shook her head before her hearing began to fade away. She didn't hear or see much after that. Only the sound of her own machinery whirring and her thirium pump churning away. The call ended and she stood frozen, just shaking her head over and over. "N-no…D-daddy can't be…he…he's the strongest person that I know. He can't just be…he wouldn't just…"

"Samantha." Connor took her into his arms, pressing her close. She grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed, her hot synthetic tears spilling down her face and wetting his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

Samantha sat very quietly on the airplane, staring down at her hands the entire time. She felt…empty. Her whole world was spiraling down around her and she couldn't feel anything at all. The only indicator that she was not okay was her LED. It had stayed a solid red since the phone call from the hospital. She mindlessly exited the plane, following Connor to the baggage claim and outside to the awaiting taxi. When it pulled up to Samantha's childhood home, they slowly approached the door and knocked. Martha answered and stood there staring at them, her eyes puffy and red. They welled up with tears again as Samantha looked up at the older woman. And then, for the first time in a few days, Sam felt something and she too began to cry. The women clutched each other and cried. Connor respectfully waited to the side until they were ushered inside the home by James and Susan.

"Hey, sis…" James greeted her with a hug and a frown. "Uhm…Dad is in the living room. They uh…they already cremated him."

"…Thanks." She walked past him and to the said room. It was filled with other people. Other family and friends that Bill and Martha had made over the years. They all turned to look at Samantha as she approached the decorated table that held her father's urn, they parted and made way for her. She ran a hand over the cold metal and the intricate design that had been etched into it. Connor slowly joined her side, remaining silent still. "…Dad was never religious. He always wanted to be cremated and to have his ashes be made useful. Haha, he would always laugh about using it as fertilizer for a tree. But…I don't think he was joking. He loved nature and he never wanted anything to go to waste. Always wanted everything to be useful somehow. So, Mom got one of those bio urns for him. He'll be a tree. Just like he always wanted…I will, of course, be taking a little bit of him with me." She looked across the table. There were three necklaces lined up next to each other, an oblong silver pendant on the end of each one. Those were for her family. She picked one up and looped it about her neck, giving the pendant a light kiss. "I love you, Daddy…I'm gonna miss you so very much. You have no idea. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you…you were our everything."

"Here." Connor pulled a small cloth from his pocket and handed it to Samantha. She gratefully took it and wiped her eyes. She tucked the pendant inside her shirt and leaned into Connor's side. He carefully put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

He had never dealt with death before. Not like this anyways. Not with someone he was close to or that he knew. And he didn't quite know how to react to it. He was sad, yes. But…what else was he to do? Was he supposed to be feeling something else too? He liked William, he was a strange man with a weird sense of humor. A man who could be scary if he really wanted to be. Connor had respected him a great deal and had actually looked forward to calling the man 'dad'. The android man pushed his eyebrows together as he looked over the urn that held William's ashes. The man was gone. Alive one minute, gone the next. Just…gone. Humans were so fragile, and for a brief moment, he pitied them and their short lives. William was only a few years older than Hank. And that pity was soon replaced with worry and sadness again. This same thing could happen to his own father. And it could happen relatively soon. Connor frowned deeply at the thought of losing Hank and found his own eyes tearing up at the thought. So this is what Samantha was feeling. He didn't like it. This new form of sadness sat heavily on his shoulders, sapping him of energy and making him feel sort of helpless. He quickly rubbed the moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand and shook his head in a poor attempt to rid himself of the the depressing thoughts. It didn't work and it stuck with him the rest of the day.

With the wake over, all the guests began to file out of the Blume household, giving hugs, handshakes, and condolences on their way out the door. Soon, it was only the five of them standing in the foyer by the stairs. Sam and James helped their step mother to her bed, as she was very unresponsive, and began to clean the house up. Connor assisted with the dishes and left over food while Susan helped to pick up the living room and den. With the house spotless, the androids retired to the den and sat in silence for a long while, Sam going into standby on Connor's shoulder.

"I am very sorry." Susan broke the silence with a very quiet apology. "I…did not know William very well, but from what I heard from phone calls at Samantha's apartment, he was a good man."

"…He was taken too early." James replied back, almost a whisper. "He wasn't that old…I mean, yeah, he was in his late fifties, but…humans nowadays live well into their eighties or nineties…and he always tried to take care of himself. I...don't quite understand why it happened to him, of all people. This wonderful, compassionate man who accepted me just as I am. The second I deviated, he was there with open arms. Literally. He hugged me. He didn't care that I was an android, that our blood was different. To him, I was his son. He accepted me and protected me in a world that wanted to destroy me…and now he's gone."

"Oh, Jay…" Susan frowned and wrapped James in her arms. He let her pull him to her chest, resting his head against the crook of her neck. He soon went into standby as well, his head resting in Susans's lap.

"How are you doing, Connor?" Susan directed her attention to the man who was currently staring off, deep in thought. He started at his name and looked over at her.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Human mortality." His eyes traveled away from Susan and to Sam's sleeping face. "I have humans in my life that I care for. And they are going to die long before I do. My father included. I was thinking about him all day. And what I would do if it was him who had died instead of Mr. Blume. Hank is almost fifty-six years old, only three years younger than Bill. And Hank doesn't take very good care of his health. I worry about him quite a bit."

"Humans are so fragile…" Susan ran her hand through James' hair absentmindedly. They passed the night in the den, Connor was the first to awaken. He shook Sam gently and she rose from her place on his shoulder. She looked around in a brief confusion before her face fell back into a frown. That day, they took William's ashes and placed them into his bio urn. Connor scanned the well maintained backyard, and using his gardening software, found the best possible place for his father-in-law's tree to flourish. James dug the hole and him, Sam, and Martha all helped to lower the sprout into the earth. They each helped to pack the soil around the urn and took turns saying sweet eulogies about the wonderful man that had been taken from them.

They stayed at the Blume household for a few days after that, just until Martha seemed to finally be able to care for herself again. James said he would stay behind an extra day or two just to be sure. Sam gave him and Susan quick hugs before her and Connor departed in a taxi, heading back to the airport.

When they arrived back in Detroit, Hank was there waiting for them at the baggage claim, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Connor took one look at the man, and with great big strides, rushed over to pull him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around the old man's middle and buried his face in his shoulder. Hank stumbled a little, eyes momentarily wide with surprise. His brows furrowed and he hugged Connor in return, patting his back.

"It's alright, son. It's alright…"


	32. Chapter 32

They had decided on an Autumn wedding. October, to be precise. Sam mentioned how she absolutely loved the colors that came with the season. Connor had to agree. Since his finding of his love of gardening and their trip to the Botanical Gardens, he had a new found love for colors and color theory. He particularly liked green himself, it was vibrant and reminded him of the peak of Springtime. Although, he did see the joy in the warm hues of Fall. They were…how did Samantha describe them? Cozy? Yes, he could see how they could be perceived as such. They should paint the living room in their new home to match. Maybe a red-orange. He nodded his head and made a note to ask Samantha her opinion on the subject. Right now though, he needed to get back to work as he was in the middle of a crime scene.

"Connor! The fuck you doin'?" Hank called to him as he saw the android staring off in thought. "Got shit to do!"

"Oh, sorry, Hank." He gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed at his neck. "I was thinking of something. I'm coming…"

"Thinking of something…" Hank rolled his eyes and turned back around to examine whatever piece of evidence he was looking at before. Connor rubbed his hands together and pushed his detective software to the forefront, letting it take over and put everything else on the back burner. He went into full work-mode after that, leaving the fun of annoying Hank for later in the day.

It was September now and Samantha was freaking out just a little bit. She was in full-blown wedding planning mode still and had been for the last few months. She wasn't as good as Connor was with controlling what program should take priority when multiple things were running. So, when she got the notification that Connor was sending her some evidence, she jumped in surprise. Oh, right. She was supposed to be working, not fretting about whether her dress was going to be done in time or who should sit next to whom. Gavin definitely couldn't be next to Hank. Chris could probably sit anywhere. James and Susan would sit with Martha to keep her company…

"Fuck!" She closed her eyes tightly, accessing what programs she was currently running. She shuffled them around and pulled her office work profile to the front. She needed to work, not plan things right now!

"Blume?" Gavin's voice called from her side followed by a chuckle.

"What, Reed?" She huffed and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Having some trouble?" He motioned lazily towards her yellow LED.

"How could you tell?" She smiled sarcastically at him and sighed again. "I'm still trying to get the hang of prioritizing my programs. It's…frustrating."

"What'd you mean?" He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, tilting his head. "What programs?"

"All of them. I'm multitasking." She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Wedding planning has been on the forefront for a while and it's hard to push it to the back when it needs to get done before next month. My office work protocol needs to be priority right now, but I can't get it to stay up front! Then my detective protocol is trying to activate because I really want to go out to the field on more cases. Plus, I'm also in the middle of downloading some extra software for…personal use."

"Jesus, Blume." Gavin laughed again. He wanted to ask what the 'personal use' software was, but figured that, knowing Sam, the question would get him smacked. He shrugged instead and shook his head at her. "Sounds like you need to just…slow down a bit."

"I know I do, but all this stuff needs to get done! It's all important! I can't just…push it aside as easily as Connor can and it's driving me nuts that he can do that so easily!"

"Listen, he's an android. He's always been an android. It's all he knows. But you? You were human at one point! You're…brain works differently. You still think like a human does. Unorganized and chaotic. That's how we do things. You may be plastic, but you're still a human, just like the rest of us. At least up here anyways." He poked a finger to her forehead and she slapped his hand away.

"I just wish I could figure it out." She sighed and then gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"We're friends, Blume. It's what we do." He just shrugged and stood back up, leaving a cup of tea on the corner of her desk before he returned to his own place. She grinned and took a sip, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and located her office work program again, bringing it gently to the front of everything. She let it run on it's own and suddenly, she felt so much more motivated to get her work done. She smiled to herself and filed the evidence that Connor had sent her earlier. After work, Samantha returned to her new home, finding Connor already waiting for her there.

"I was wondering how late you would be working." She dropped her keys and bag down and joined him in the living room where he was currently sorting through a few boxes.

"I wanted to surprise you by getting everything unpacked and organized. But I have run into a bit of a issue." He stood from the box and looked over at her, running a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter?" She raised an eyebrow at him and kicked her shoes off, joining him in the middle of the room.

"I can not seem to locate any of our dinnerware or electronics." He pursed his lips and scanned the room, searching for the right boxes. "This is why I did not want to hire movers. I have no idea where they put everything. Even though I clearly labeled each box to its appropriate destination in bold, easy to read CyberLife Sans."

"Yeah, that happens." She shrugged and looked around. "Did you check the other rooms?"

"Not yet. I figured they would be out here." He walked off towards the bedrooms and Sam heard him swear quietly.

"It was in the bedroom, wasn't it."

"…Yes." Samantha laughed and spread out on the couch. "Don't worry about it right now. We can work on it later."

"Alright." Connor sighed and joined her on the couch.

"It's still a little weird."

"What is?"

"This." She gestured towards the whole house. "We have our own place."

"Yes, we do." He contemplated the house for a moment, then a thought came to him and he smirked. "We should make as many memories here as we can."

"Yes, we should." She glanced up at him and noticed his eyes darken as they roamed over her body. "Oh. I uh…think I know where we should start."

"You do?" Connor feigned innocence, tilting his head at her and shifting his body to face her. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll have to show you." She bit her bottom lip and stood, making her way towards the bedrooms, allowing her hips to sway a little more than normal. "Though I warn you…it may be a bit rough. I don't know if you'll like it."

"Rough?" His eyebrow shot up as he watched her disappear into the bedroom. He quickly hopped over the back of the couch, catching his foot in the process and tumbling to the floor. He quickly righted himself, acting like nothing happened, and ran towards the back room. He skidded to a halt in the doorframe and stared into the room where Sam was already on the bed in a set of red and lacy lingerie that Connor had never seen before; He loved the contrast between the bright red and her pale skin. She certainly knew how to surprise him. Loosening his tie from his neck, he stalked towards her, a heated desire burning in his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

The weather was cool enough to stay outside and Samantha was very grateful for that. She had always dreamed of having an outdoor wedding and was ecstatic that the weather was actually working with them. The temperature was just right and the sky was clear of any threatening clouds. She was currently inside though, staring out the window of the Addison Oaks Bull Estate as Martha helped her with her hair and Susan did her makeup; They had gotten a rather good deal on the location. Her eyes shifted from the window to her dress that was hanging up by a large mirror and suddenly, her thirium pump went into overdrive. She let out a shaky breath to try and calm herself.

"Nervous?" Martha smiled a little, eyeing Sam's yellow LED and twirling a strand of her hair around a large curling iron.

"A little. I don't know why I am though. I was ready to spend my life with Connor a long time ago, I don't know what's so different now."

"It happens to all of us. It's exciting!" Martha stepped away, finished with her hair. "All done."

"It looks great, mom. Thank you." Samantha smiled at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a loose bun with the few stray strands of hair in large curls from the iron. A braid ran around her head like a crown, decorated with warm colored flowers and disappearing into the bun. "And thank you too, Susan. The makeup is perfect."

"You're very welcome, Samantha. I researched it extensively and thought that a more natural look would suit you best as you are already very beautiful."

"You're sweet." Sam grinned and hugged her friend. She stood, looking down at the pendant around her neck. She took it in her hand and squeezed. "…I wish daddy was here…"

"Me too, darlin." Martha frowned and gave Samantha a big hug. "Me too…"

"I miss him so much." Sam sniffed and cleared her throat, fanning at her welling eyes. Susan had worked hard on her makeup and she didn't want to ruin it. "Uhm…let's uh. Let's get me into this dress now!"

* * *

Connor was in his own room, staring at himself in the full-length mirror. He had two different ties in his hands and was alternating between the two, wondering which would look better. James was standing behind him watching and smiling in amusement. He approached him from behind, took one of the ties from his hands, motioning to the other one.

"That one."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I am. Trust me." He shook his head and put the tie he had taken away. "Why are you so concerned about your tie anyways? You're usually so composed."

"I may be a bit…nervous." He looped the fabric about his neck and tied it perfectly, straightening it up. "I don't get nervous easily. Do you think I should run a diagnostic?"

"Ha! No, you don't need to do that." James clapped a hand to Connor's shoulder. "Just calm down. Everything will be alright."

"The fuck you two doin?" Hank shoved the door open and frowned at them. "Takin so damn long. It's a fuckin suit. How long's it take?!"

"Hank." Connor spun around to face the older man, straightening his tie again. "Do I…do I look alright?"

"He won't listen to me." James sighed and patted Hank on the back before he left the room. "He's all yours."

"Jesus Christ, Connor." Hank approached the android man. He placed his hands on both of his shoulders and looked him over. "You look fine, son!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hank gave him a smile. "Now come on. You gotta go."

"Oh! Right…uh…thanks, dad." Connor gave Hank a smile before running out the door and outside. He passed the small group of people seated in front of a flowered pergola and joined the officiant at the end of the walkway. He stood in his spot, hands folded in front of himself.

The music began to play and the others began to walk out. James was leading Susan by the arm down the walkway, they parted at the pergola and stood on either side. Sumo trotted behind them, a cushion fixed to his collar with the rings tied to it. The attendees shared a little laugh as the dog flopped himself down at the officiant's feet; he took the rings from the cushion and held onto them. That was when everyone turned their attention back towards the entrance. Sam was there in her strapless lace dress that hugged her body in just the right way. A red ribbon went around her waist and tied into a bow in the back, falling down to her train; she carried a bouquet of red, orange, and yellow flowers from Connor's garden in her hands. She was alone. She smiled a little and took a few steps before stopping and frowning, the pendant clutched in her hand again. She looked down and sniffled, attempting to stifle the tears forming in her eyes. A rough hand on her shoulder made her look back up. Hank was by her side. He gave her a small smile and held his arm out for her to take. She looped her hand about his elbow and let a few tears fall. The older man quickly wiped them away with a kerchief from his pocket.

"…I know I'm no replacement for your father. He was a great man. But…if Connor is the son I never got to see grow up, then you're the daughter I never had but always wanted."

"Oh, Hank…Thank you." She sniffed again and gave him a warm smile. He walked her to the end of the aisle and accepted a kiss on the cheek from her before taking his seat next to Martha again. With everyone finally present, the officiant began the ceremony.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty that is the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Connor and Samantha." The officiant began, smiling widely at the couple and out to those in attendance. "We thank you for your presence here and they ask for your encouragement and lifelong support in their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts." Samantha chocked back a sob for her lost father, dabbing at her eyes with the kerchief again. The officiant gave her a solemn hand on her shoulder, a look of condolences on his face. He continued. "Connor and Samantha, please join hands, look at one another and remember this moment in time. Connor, please repeat after me: Samantha, I take you as you are. Loving who you are now and who you are yet to become."

"Samantha, I take you as you are." Connor repeated, his eyes never leaving Sam's. "Loving who you are now and who you are yet to become."

"I promise to be patient, to fill our life with adventure and laughter, and to love you completely. This I pledge before you, our friends and our family."

"I promise to be patient, to fill our life with adventure and laughter, and to love you completely." He pushed the ring onto her finger, his touch the gentlest it had ever been. Tender and so full of love. "This I pledge before you, our friends and our family."

"Samantha, please repeat after me: Connor, I take you as you are. Loving who you are now and who you are yet to become."

"Connor, I take you as you are." Sam repeated, her eyes now dry, but her face very, very pink. "Loving who you are now and who you are yet to become."

"I promise to be patient, to fill our life with adventure and laughter, and to love you completely. This I pledge before you, our friends and our family."

"I promise to be patient, to fill our life with adventure and laughter, and to love you completely." She pushed the ring onto his finger, hands shaking ever so slightly, but matching his own gentle touch. "This I pledge before you, our friends and our family."

"Connor, do you take Samantha to be your wife?"

"I do." He replied without hesitation.

"And Samantha, do you take Connor to be your husband?"

"I want to be a smartass so badly but…yes, I do." She laughed a little and she could practically hear her family rolling their eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I most certainly will." Connor smiled broadly and leaned in, pressing their lips together. A collective cheers erupted from the guests, shouting out congratulations. In the corner of their respected visions, a relationship update appeared, declaring them family.

* * *

The reception took place inside the Estate, away from the bees that were threatening to overtake all the flowers outside. Sam didn't mind them much, they were just doing their job, albeit annoyingly. Samantha and Connor took their place at the longer table at the front of the dining hall, looking out at the other, smaller round tables as everyone else took their seats. The reception went by in a blur. There was a toast fromJames and from Hank as well, one of them a little more sarcastic than the other. Then cake and dinner. Nothing too fancy, a small cake from Sam's favorite bakery and dinner provided by the Estate.

They danced and Samantha marveled at Connor's skill, stating that she didn't think he'd be able to do it. That's when he came clean about the classes he had taken months prior, putting her mind at ease once and for all about his weird absences. At the end of the evening, Sam and Connor got into her car, which had been vandalized by James and Martha to say 'Just Married' on the back window, and drove off back to their home, wedding presents in tow.

"Connor!" Sam proclaimed when they got out and he had immediately scooped her up in his arms.

"My researched showed that it is customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of their shared home." He looked down at her, cocking his head to the side. "Is this…incorrect?"

"I…No. I guess it's not. But it's an old tradition that not many people actually do anymore."

"I think it should make a come back." He smiled broadly and continued towards the front door. "I'm quite enjoying this."

"So am I." Sam laughed and allowed herself to be toted inside. He didn't put her down right away and instead made for the hallway. "You're supposed to put me down when we get inside, darlin'."

"I know. But…I am starting my own tradition." He gave her a sly smile and nudged their bedroom door open, gently placing her down next to the bed. "I have also researched that…we are to consummate our marriage?"

"Yes. This is true." Sam nodded vigorously before throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him down onto the bed with her. She giggled as he rained kisses down on her, working his hands at her dress in an attempt to get it off of her. In the end she had to stand up again so that he could help her undo the corseted back of the gown. Once out of it, she tackled him to the bed, both of them laughing. Connor paused his conquest of kisses to her body to just stare down at her and smile. She cocked a brow up at him. "…What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Just…that I love you. Very, very much." He ran a hand over her cheek, pushing the hair from her face and back onto the pillow. He really did love every little bit of her. The good, the bad, the slightly annoying. Everything. He watched her turn pink and smile as she shied away a little.

"You certainly know how to make a girl blush." She laughed lightly and put a hand up around his neck, resting there comfortably and pulling him a little bit closer. "I love you too. So very, very much." Connor grinned widely and captured Sam's lips. They passed the night entangled in each other's arms, thinking of how wonderful their future together would be.

* * *

 **(Super Long A/N: Hey, ya'll. I wanted to, first and foremost, give a big thank you to all of those who stuck around for this entire thing! I know some parts were kind of boring and slow going, but I put a lot of effort into this work. The most effort I have put into something in a long while and it has sort of reignited my passion for writing. Maybe I'll actually finish and publish my book now. Haha, probably not. I'm a super procrastinator.**

 **I could go on and on with this story. I could write about these two for years and years. But...I feel like this is a lovely place to end it. I have already extended this story way past where I initially wanted it to end. I just couldn't help myself!**

 **In all seriousness though, thank you very much for your kind words and support. I look forward to writing more in the future, fanfic or otherwise. If anyone has any other questions (about anything, really), writing prompts, or if you just need someone to talk to, send me a message and I will gladly respond.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Y'all have a good one now, ya hear?** **-YK**


End file.
